


Luminescent

by Darling_No



Series: Radiance [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babies, Biting, Bottom Okumura Rin, Boys In Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Sex, Child Neglect, Claiming, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Sex, Demons, Desk Sex, Ear Piercings, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Flower Language, Gay Sex, Harems, Hell, Hot, Hot Sex, I'm Going to Hell, Kings & Queens, Kitchen Sex, Loneliness, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Nipple Play, OT3, Pheromones, Piercings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rejection, Rimming, Shower Sex, Tail Sex, Tartarus, Tongue Piercings, Twins, Violence, Weddings, Yaoi, dick piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 78,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_No/pseuds/Darling_No
Summary: Rin has too much to deal with already, but that certainly doesn't stop Mephisto and Amaimon from trying to win him over to their side through means of physical appeal A.K.A. spoiling him with gifts and showering him with affection he never got at the monastery as a kid.Of course, Rin turns it around on them and gets them to fall in love with him and join his side in the war between Satan(The Illuminati) and the Order. But Rin has plenty of Love to give and somehow ends up with a Harem of Lovers. Follow them through thick and thin as they build relationships and their own side in a war.
Relationships: Amaimon/Mephisto Pheles, Amaimon/Moriyama Shiemi, Amaimon/Okumura Rin, Amaimon/Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles, Mephisto Pheles/Okumura Rin/Amaimon/Suguro "Bon" Ryuji/Moriyama Shiemi, Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: Radiance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942222
Comments: 9
Kudos: 207





	1. Candytuft

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be placing links to the songs that I listened to while writing each chapter.
> 
> The first one is the Roses (Imanbek remix)  
> https://youtu.be/nOmaA7TwzT4

"Have you finally learned your lesson?" Mephisto asked the strung up Amaimon. The Earth King struggled to nod stiffly. Hopefully the Time Lord would let him out of the pocket dimension if he pleased him enough. The dimension was cold and dark and damp. He much preferred offering heat over freezing cold. 

"Yes, Samael." He rasped. The King of Time gave a sinister grin. "I will give you one more chance to observe Rin Okumura. You have access to the Academy and the Okumura Dorm. If I hear of any trouble from you, there will be much worse punishment than this." Poison-green eyes flashed dangerously and the splintered, bloody spears receded. The Demon King snapped his fingers and they were both back in his office.

Amaimon lay on the ground, bloody and battered, rasping out uneven breaths. "Oh, do bathe yourself, Amaimon. And don't get any blood on the floors." He waved the younger Demon King away and sat back behind his desk to continue doing paperwork so he could finish his anime.

The Earth King left the room, hobbling to the bathroom to wash up before hunting down Rin Okumura.

§~•~§~•~§

"I really don't get what's so amazing about Rin. He has Satan's flames, yes, but he is just a wild beast. No manners. Doesn't even know who his own people are." Amaimon grumbled sourly. He'd cleaned up and let his body heal for a week. He'd also repaired his clothes.

He made his way to the Okumura Dorm to see if Rin was there. Maybe if he asked to play first and Rin said yes, he could get away with crushing the boy as revenge? "Hmm, I wonder how long it's been." He muttered to himself. Had Rin gotten stronger in the time Amaimon had imprisoned?

It would be nice to have more of a challenge than a feral beast overpowering him with sheer heat and anger. Maybe Rin had learned how to stay in control instead of losing himself to the flames so easily. Rin was the one who'd burned down a section of Mephisto's precious school, yet Amaimon got imprisoned and tortured for punching the Time Lord in the face. Life was full of injustices.....

§~•~§~•~§

Rin was quietly humming to himself as he tossed the vegetables simmering in the skillet. He moved over to the meat and stirred it to cook the raw parts. This was a vaguely Western dish, but with yakisoba added to it. He wondered if Yukio would be home to eat it with him, then dashed the thought. Yukio was never home, so why would he show up today?

Nonetheless, Rin always made enough for two people. He usually took the leftovers to school the next day and shared with the Kyoto trio and the girls. They all sat at a table and shared their food. It was nice to have variety. Not to mention Godaiin was actually rich, so when he started sitting with them, they each got a bite or two of the five-star food the school served, though Godaiin usually said he liked Rin's food better. Always made Rin blush. It had been months and he still wasn't used to gratitude or compliments, but compliments from someone who made him feel like a regular person and not like Satan's Bastard Child made him feel fluttery inside.

Just as he was about to turn to tend to the yakisoba, he felt a shiver run down his spine and grabbed a kitchen knife out of the block, whipping around to see–

Nothing.

He frowned and turned to the noodles, mixing them up a bit before starting as something grabbed his tail. He yelped and twisted around with a knife ready, pulling his tail out of the grasp to see none other than Amaimon, Demon King of Earth, almost childishly looking at him.

"What the hell?! Why are you in my Dorm?!" Rin growled, grabbing a second knife with his tail and brandishing it with his other hand. Amaimon blinked owlishly. "Do you always dance when you cook?" He asked, ignoring the questions. Rin's face flared red and he growled once more, tail lashing at the air as he ignored the heat in his cheeks. "Why do you care? And don't touch my tail, damnit!"

Before he could properly react, Amaimon was pinning his hips to the counter with one hand and grabbing his tail with the other. Rin froze and they stood there, staring at each other for a moment. Gleaming gold stared into deep sapphire-blue. Then the Earth King seemed to snap out of his trance and looked away.

Amaimon studied the tail in his hand. He ran a claw lightly against the grain of the fur and Rin let out a bitten-off sound. Amaimon looked up in interest and spun Rin around, melding himself to Rin's back. He sniffed the side of the teen's neck and goosebumps broke out across the boy's skin. "What are you doing, you creep?! I'm trying to cook here!" Rin groused, throwing an elbow up and catching the Demon King in the chin. Amaimon growled, but backed down at the growl from Rin in response. He didn't want to be blasted by blue flames at point-blank range, thank you.

"You shouldn't have your tail out. You'll get captured and mated as soon as you step out of this place's barrier." He told the half-demon. "But it's uncomfortable to keep it wrapped up in my shirt!" Rin groaned. This was the second Demon King to tell him to keep his tail hidden! "Wrap it around your waist, like a belt. Humans aren't looking for a tail, so they won't notice." Amaimon instructed. He let go of the tail and Rin carefully looped the appendage around his waist.

"There. Second, don't bare your fangs unless you want to start a fight. And you already know about a demon's heart." The Earth King added. Rin rolled his eyes, then an idea came to him. Amaimon wasn't doing anything dangerous or threatening yet(just being a little handsy....) and Rin was bored and lonely. He needed to socialize, otherwise this empty dorm would drive him crazy. He swore he heard voices and saw things move in the dark while he tried to sleep in his and Yukio's empty room. "Hey, are you gonna stay here?" He wondered.

Amaimon stared at him, confused. "I have been given another chance to examine you by Mephisto. Why?" He responded. "Because there's enough food here for two, maybe even three and I have no one to eat with." Rin answered honestly. "What about the other humans who tried to fight me for you in the forest?" Amaimon wondered. "They're all doing their own things. No time for me anymore." Rin answered like it didn't bother him. Amaimon could've sworn Rin looked sad for a second before schooling his expression back to it's neutral frown as he stirred the food in the pan on the stove.

"And that other human boy?" Amaimon questioned. "Yukio? Please, he doesn't really do anything but yell at me or avoid me most of the time these days, much less eat with me every day." Rin rolled his eyes.

Amaimon frowned. "He doesn't treat you like kin? I thought that's what humans do with their siblings?" Amaimon cocked his head to the side. "Yeah, well, _most_ do. Just not Yukio. He doesn't like me very much because I'm half-demon. Don't really blame him, I'm not a big fan of myself either." Rin grumbled the last part. The Demon King tightened his grip on the teen.

"No! In Gehenna, you are the Crown Prince! You are heir to the throne! You are _important!_ How _dare_ that human treat you like waste?!" Amaimon insisted, a growl rumbling in his throat. That insolent human boy didn't know what he spoke of! Rin was the _Crown Prince,_ a position most _wished_ they could have!

Rin just sighed. "If my status in Gehenna mattered in Assiah, I'd care. But it doesn't and I'm probably going to be executed soon anyway, so it doesn't matter."

Amaimon was trying to keep himself from finding that Monastery, digging up that old priest Fujimoto, and ripping his decaying body to shreds. He'd raised Rin as a meek human boy and given him rules he had no right to give. Rin belonged to Gehenna. By now, he'd be a Demon King and have his own territory and throne next to his father. Satan's only son deserved to be loved by his people even more Satan was. Amaimon didn't think of Yukio as Rin's equal and surely not something as close as a brother to Rin. More like a Set-Back.

The Eight Demon Kings were not Satan's children. They were exactly what Satan was–Egos, concepts created by humans and given form. None of them were actually related at all, but because that was too complicated for most humans to fully grasp, they called each other siblings around the humans so their little human minds wouldn't break.

"You deserve more." The Earth King mumbled quietly. "Yeah, well, no one can help me now. For right now, could you please just sit and eat with me?" Rin said. He felt a nod against his shoulder and expected Amaimon to go sit and wait for him to be done with the food, but the Demon just kept holding him. It felt....nice. To be held. Even Rin's friends had never been this close to him physically. Rin wondered if any of them even considered that he might be touch-starved. No one wanted to touch the Son of Satan and he was scared to hang on his friends more than he did in fear of them misunderstanding his intentions and pushing him away. He wouldn't be able to take that.

When the food was done, Amaimon kept an arm around Rin's waist as he plated it and called Kuro down to eat. Amaimon then sat across from Rin. They ate in a somewhat tense silence, like neither of them knew what to do with the other's presence.

"So uh....how are classes going for you since you enrolled on Monday?" Rin wondered. While Amaimon was healing, Mephisto had enrolled him in his academy to keep an eye on his favorite game pieces. "Good. They're all easy." Amaimon answered simply. "I wish _I_ was that smart." Rin grumbled, a sour look overtaking his expression. "Hmm. I wonder if sealing the stronger part of you limited your information intake as well. Have you always struggled in Academics?" Amaimon wondered. Rin nodded. "I suck at school, but I can fight better than anyone I've ever known. Even you." Rin sighed. It would've been insulting to the Earth King, but the way Rin said it made it sound more inconvenient than anything.

"If you won against me, you should be proud of that. Why do you not value victory over a more experienced opponent?" Amaimon cocked his head like a confused cat. "Victory only means something to humans when they _say_ it means something. Until then, you're left in the dirt." Rin snarled.

Bitterness was all he had to cling onto now. Everyone that was supposed to love him had left him and the people that said they were his friends were leaving him behind. They'd go on to be successful people and great Exorcists and Rin would fail his Exam and be executed and no one would remember him in a few years time. His friends might realize they'd forgotten to look out for him, but he couldn't be mad at them. They had lives that were a lot easier without being friends with the Son of Satan making it difficult. They were making futures for themselves. Rin had no future.

He was brought out of his thoughts by lips pressing to his. His eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. The lips left his and he stared at the Demon King in shock. "What's wrong?" Amaimon wondered. "You....Why?" Rin asked, dumbfounded. Wasn't this guy gonna kill him? "Kissing is something humans like to do. I thought if I kissed you, you wouldn't be upset." The demon explained.

_He's not wrong....._

"Uh...T-Thank you." Rin thanked, blushing profusely. "Hm. Your body temperature spiked. I can feel it from here." Amaimon noted, raising a clawed hand to cup the half-demon's face to feel the heat. Rin only blushed more and averted his gaze. Amaimon frowned. Had he done something wrong? He reached out with his other hand and turned Rin's face back to him. "Are you mad at me?" He wondered. Had he offended Rin?

"No! Uh....I mean, no. Just.....No one likes me like that." Rin sighed, fixing his eyes on the horrid tie Amaimon wore with his mix-and-match outfit. "I don't blame them, but it's really....it's really lonely." Rin cursed himself for not even being able to say a full sentence without messing up.

"Why wouldn't anyone want you? You have plenty of the qualities humans prefer." Amaimon pointed out. "I'm _really_ not that great." Rin muttered, seeming to withdraw into himself, hunching his shoulders.

Amaimon didn't like it when he did that. He looked so small. Weak. Pathetic. _Alone._ Nothing a Prince should be. Nothing _Rin_ should be.

Amaimon hopped up onto the table and slid across to sit next to Rin. He tucked himself into Rin's side and even though the teen didn't move or say anything, his body temperature heated just slightly. "You shouldn't cower. You're stronger than anyone here. You could topple their whole society and _you're_ the one who's afraid? You're not _weak._ You don't submit to humans." Amaimon told him seriously. "And if I do?" Rin murmured.

Amaimon turned his face to him. "Don't." He said. He leaned in to capture the half-demon's lips a second time and Rin hummed. He broke away and looked away from the Earth King. Amaimon frowned. "Don't do that." The teen muttered.

"Don't do what?"

"I don't need your pity. Leave me alone if that's what you're here for." Rin answered. "I'm not pitying you. If I was pitying you, you'd be dead. A life as miserable as yours isn't worth living." The Earth King said honestly. He pulled Rin back into a kiss and this time, the teen let him. "I'm angry." Amaimon spoke against Rin's lips.

"Why?" Rin questioned and carried on kissing him. "You have nothing. Humans tell you that you're not allowed to live free because of how you were made and you just accept it? It should be the other way around. You should not allow them to condemn you. They can't hold you down. You're stronger than they'll ever be." The demon replied, kissing him again. "You've been mistreated for so long that you don't know what to do when someone _isn't_ hurting you. The humans don't deserve what you give them, Rin. They never will."

Rin trembled against him. "I can kill _dozens_ of them with one shot of flames. That's not fair, Amaimon." He tried to explain. "No, what's not fair is them knowing you'd never do that and then treating you like you already have."

Rin grumbled before kissing him again. He wasn't ready to turn on everything he'd ever known, that was fine. He'd need more time. Time for Amaimon and hopefully Mephisto to wear down his resolve. Time to make Rin into the royalty he should be.

Amaimon absently noted that Rin was actually a pretty good kisser for someone who was so lonely. He mentioned it to the teen and got a laugh. "I can tie cherry stems with my tongue." He said in explanation.

They sat there, trading kisses and whispering things to the other against each other's lips. Amaimon thought he liked Rin's breathless little laughs the best.

§~•~§~•~§

He's pathetic." Amaimon sighed woefully. He was back in Mephisto's office.

"Well yes, he was raised by humans, what did you expect? The whole set of manners a Demon Prince should have?" Mephisto scoffed. "No, I mean he's _miserable._ He has no fight in him anymore. And he's all alone. None of his kin have stayed with him." Amaimon explained frustratedly even though his expression didn't change. "What do you mean? He has friends." The Time Lord said. Amaimon shook his head. "No. He's very alone. He even asked me to eat with him because he was lonely. He said he had no one to eat with. And yes, his manners don't exist, but that seems miniscule compared to his several other problems." Amaimon reported.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Mephisto had a feeling the Earth King wanted something. "I want to teach him about Home. He has no idea of the life he could have. The life he _should_ have. Maybe if we teach him, he can come to us willingly." Amaimon suggested. "Why are you suddenly so invested in this, Amaimon?" Mephisto asked suspiciously.

"He is nothing right now. We can make him _everything._ He will be grateful to us and he'll owe us personally. If he favored us, we'd be the first ones he runs to for anything. We'd have power." The Earth King insisted.

He knew how Mephisto worked. The Time Lord liked having something good to gain from a task that could be difficult. Amaimon _did_ want Rin to have power and favor him so he wouldn't get obliterated like everyone who stood against the boy would, but there was something else he wanted. He wanted Rin's _touch._

All he'd seen in the forest was a feral, out of control demon boy. The son of Satan lost to his flames because of his insecurities. But he'd observed Rin at school over the past week. And then he'd seen Rin tonight. Rin was....much _sweeter_ than expected. He was raised to be soft like humans even though all he'd ever done was fight other humans growing up. He was alone and resigned to death simply because the life he currently had wasn't worth living. It was pathetic and unbecoming of a Prince of Gehenna. And it was so very sad to watch. Amaimon wasn't good at emotions and sad was a very complicated one. He hadn't seen anything good in Rin until the Earth King started kissing him and listening to him talk about any random thing. Until Amaimon held him and had the teen relaxed against him. And now Amaimon wanted more of that touch.

Rin's soft, but calloused touch that cupped his face gently in a way Mephisto never had. That held onto him like Mephisto never had. The King of Time loved games. He loved being rough and wrecking Amaimon. Amaimon loved it too, but now that he'd had a taste of having Rin in that way, he wanted to see how far it could go for them. Would Rin want him? Would he want Mephisto? If the King of Time wasn't included in their play, he'd get jealous and take Amaimon away from Rin.

Amaimon decided to go visit Rin again soon to get his answers.


	2. Lollipop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I listened to Blinding Lights by The Weeknd  
> https://youtu.be/J7p4bzqLvCw

Rin didn't remember going to bed with anyone else next to him, but that was definitely Amaimon circled around him.

Amaimon, yet again in an unexpected place. This time, he was spooning Rin from behind. His arm was wrapped around the half demon and Rin's tail was wrapped around Amaimon's leg. Rin gave a confused noise, still not fully awake, and the Earth King shifted. "Are you awake, Rin?" Amaimon ran his claws lightly along the teen's scalp on the side of his head not smushed into the pillow.

Rin mumbled out a mess of a sentence that was supposed to be asking the Earth King why he was here and in Rin's bed with him. Amaimon still seemed to understand what he was asking and answered accordingly. "You are very sad, Prince."

Rin let out a self-deprecating laugh. "Yeah, I know. Thanks for bringing it up first thing in the morning." He croaked. "You shouldn't be sad." Amaimon told him, like he was scolding a child.

"No? Why?" Rin was talking to him like an amused adult spoke to a child. Amaimon could tell Rin didn't believe him. "You should have _everything_. Instead, you have _nothing._ It's pathetic." The Earth King huffed. Rin snorted. "Trust me, I know. Everyone likes to remind me of that whenever they can." He sighed.

"No, I mean–ugh!" Amaimon gave up frustratedly and rolled him over to face him. He pulled Rin's face to his to initiate a kiss not unlike the ones the day before. Rin hummed and wrapped an arm around him, sighing into the kiss contentedly.

_Oh, I see. He reads people through actions. He watches to see if they care. Alright then. I'll just_ _**show** _ _him._

He rolled them over so he was straddling Rin as the kiss deepened. Rin let out a soft moan as their tongues intertwined and slid languidly against each other. Amaimon pushed a hand up the half-demon's shirt, feeling up the solid muscles underneath. He ran his claws lightly along them and felt Rin shiver beneath him. The half-demon breathed a humid heat into Amaimon's mouth and the Earth King felt his body shudder. Rin's core temperature ran hotter than a human's. He wondered if he could get Rin to _radiate_ heat while they played.

This was intoxicating to both of them. Amaimon was enjoying the intimate contact immensely. His tail slid out from around his waist to wrap around Rin's arm. Rin's tail was wrapped around the Earth King's torso, slithering up his shirt and giving the demon a strange sensation as the fur brushed across his skin.

They separated, only for Amaimon to go to Rin's neck and mouth at a spot there. Rin let out a purr at the action. Amaimon could feel the vibrations in his chest under him.

"Humans are cruel. Why stay with them? Because they taught you to be like them even though you're not?" Amaimon breathed against his neck. Rin whimpered at the words that hit too close to home. Amaimon kissed down his neck and sucked a mark into his collarbone, licking over it after.

"Why not be with us? You belong with us. You'll never be exactly like us or them, but we'll help you and love you more than they ever will." He murmured breathlessly, directly into the teen's ear, nibbling on it just for effect. Rin's tail tightened around him and he knew he had the half-demon's attention.

"They don't love you like you love them. Mephisto says demons don't feel love, but that's just him running from things to get attached to. I'll love you. He'll love you. _Gehenna_ will love you." He placed a kiss on Rin's lips and the teen whined into the kiss.

"Shhh, shhh." Amaimon shushed him, brushing away a stray tear and kissing his cheeks tenderly. He'd observed humans for thousands of years on his visits back and forth between Assiah and Gehenna. He'd seen humans do many things that held meaning to them. He'd thought the information was useless then, but he was glad for it now.

"What could you give me that they haven't?" Rin asked shakily. Ah yes, his resolve to stay with humans was crumbling. "Everything. A home, happiness, _love._ We can teach you everything about Gehenna. We can teach you how to do what you want. We can teach you how to be free like us." Amaimon's words were honeyed, but not lies. If he could convince Rin, they really could be powerful together.

A burn curled in his gut that he hadn't felt since the first two hundred years of his life. It curled deep inside him and set his body on fire. He wanted Rin. He wanted _all_ of him. Heart, body, and soul. He pulled Rin into another deep kiss where their tongues tangled and Amaimon's tail moved to twist around Rin's and have them writhe together. Rin gave a high keen and bucked his hips up into Amaimon's as he moaned helplessly against the onslaught of pleasure from his tail. "Ahn~! Ah~! A–Amaimon~! Amai~!" Rin moaned and the sounds were so sweet in the Demon King's ears that he grinded down into Rin as a reward.

The half-demon had a red blush coloring his cheeks and the tips of his ears. His body temperature was rising rapidly, heat beginning to come off of him in pulses.

"Is it hard to hold them back?" He murmured to the teen. "Your flames~?" He grinded down and bit a mark into his neck at the same time, getting a loud cry out of the boy. "Nnnn, Don't~!" Rin bucked up against him. "Don't what, Rin?" Amaimon wondered, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Don't do that~I'll lose control!" Rin shuddered under him, tail writhing against Amaimon's. "You should. Lose it. Let it break free of the control you have it under. You won't burn anything. You know you won't. You have total control." Amaimon insisted, purring against Rin as the half-demon mouthed at his neck and left a mark of his own there.

"No....I can't...." Rin denied, hiding his face in Amaimon's neck. "Yes, you _can._ Lose it. Give in. Let them loose, let it _consume_ you. You'll be _so perfect,_ covered in those pretty blue flames." The Earth King groaned, nipping at his ear.  
Rin bucked up against him with a strained cry.

"Cum for me, Rin~" Amaimon growled in his ear.

Rin arched his back as he came, blue fire flaring to life around him in a beautiful explosion, a cry falling from his lips. It was a sound that was more satisfying than any music Amaimon had ever heard. He growled in response and came himself, rolling his hips in slow, smooth dips until Rin whimpered from overstimulation. "Nnn~too much, too much...." He gasped breathlessly.

" _Perfect._ " The Earth King nuzzled into Rin's neck before coming back up to kiss Rin, long and slow.

"Mm, I think a bath is in order." Mephisto had popped into the room near the end, but neither had noticed. They'd been too invested in each other.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?" He grinned at them. Rin was too gone in his orgasmic bliss to care at the moment. "Did you enjoy spying on us, creep?" He grumbled, raising a tired eyebrow. Amaimon's huff of laughter was stifled in his chest as the Time Lord twitched. "Yes, it was quite a lovely show." He answered he answered pettily. He snapped and they were suddenly in the bathroom. While Mephisto filled the tub and got the water to the perfect temperature, Amaimon undressed himself and Rin. He purred and pushed Rin against the wall, dropping to his knees to clean the cum off of Rin's dick. The half-demon moaned and buried a hand in the green hair.

Mephisto turned from putting scented bubbles into the water and scoffed. "When did you attach yourself so securely to Rin? You've been free for only a week. And you have no self-control around him, apparently."

Amaimon pulled off. "I do, but do I really need it right now?" He responded cheekily. Rin was starting to get used to recognizing the changes in Amaimon's tone instead of looking at his face to tell what he was feeling. That expression just _didn't change._

"Besides, you're enjoying this too, or you wouldn't be here." The Earth King pointed out. Mephisto waited, watching the Earth King clean off the heavily blushing half-demon before snapping them into the bath.

Rin sunk in up to his chin, shivering. "Hah! Did you expel all your extra heat with Amaimon earlier?" The King of Time snorted at Rin. The boy only hummed in response. "Oh come now, you have to wash yourself, you can't just sit in here for an hour until the bubbles are gone and the water starts getting cold." He rolled his eyes. "You've done it before. You even spend two hours in baths sometimes." Amaimon said. "That's because _you're_ insatiable and don't stop bothering me until I've tired you out." Mephisto shot back. Rin snorted. "Way to be subtle."

"I figured you of all people would figure it out. It's a demon sort of thing." Mephisto waved a hand dismissively. "Is it a demon thing to be able to see it on just demons, or humans too? Cuz I've just been able to notice things from the beginning." Rin wondered. "That's just your empathy." Amaimon answered. Both gazes snapped to him.

"Oh please. He wouldn't have responded _that_ well to me if he didn't understand what I was feeling. He felt that I was curious, so he gave me answers before. This morning, he must have felt my intent and responded better than I expected." Amaimon explained like it was obvious. Rin shrugged while Mephisto looked deep in thought. Rin had learned how to go with the flow a long time ago and didn't need to ponder things too much to understand them. Understanding would come in due time if he really needed it.

Mephisto brushed it off for the moment and summoned his own bathroom products. He squirted shampoo into his open palm and moved towards Rin. The half-demon tensed when he began lathering it in his hair, but calmed down after a moment. "M'not used to people touching me." He muttered sheepishly. "No? You seem the type to hang on everyone." Mephisto said inquiringly. "I would, but none of them are around me that much anymore. Even at lunch, everyone does their own thing. Izumo is usually insulting Shiemi and Shiemi just doesn't care and laughs about it, Shima's off doing spy things or being a pervert, Suguro is Lightning's slave/mom now, Yukio is off being a prick on missions, and Konekomeru is just a quiet guy. Oh, and Shura's off getting drunk somewhere." He listed off resignedly. Mephisto winced. "My apologies for bringing it up." It was obviously a sore subject.

"Meh, this is how it's been since I was little. I can handle things myself." He shrugged. Amaimon wrapped his arms around Rin, kissing his shoulder. "You'll be much happier with us you know." He placed more small kisses on his shoulders. "I can't deny that. You'd be happier with us than the humans. There seems to be a continuous pattern of mistreatment towards you from them." The King of Time agreed as he used an unnecessarily fancy cup to scoop up water and wash the shampoo out. Rin purred at the feeling of the conditioner being worked into his scalp next. Amaimon let out a resounding purr and Mephisto chuckled.

"Well this is a sight to behold." Yukio stood in the doorway, a cold glare on his face. Rin looked way too done for this situation and both Demon Kings snickered.

"You don't use the place, so I'll just do what I want." Rin shrugged. Amaimon's tail curled around his wrist and hand, as if to hold it. "Me being absent doesn't give you an excuse to act like a reckless brat, Rin." Yukio snapped. "You have responsibilities!"

"And you do too. Since you're pretty much married to them, why don't you leave and say hello to the wife for me?" Rin shot back with a cold smile none of them knew he was capable of giving. It matched his twin's and suddenly, they could see a resemblance.

"This is not a game Rin! You don't have time to be taking bubble baths and messing around with Demon Kings! They're going to kill you if you don't pass the exam the first time!" Yukio was quickly losing the little patience he had.

"Fine then! If you think I'm so irresponsible, I guess I'll just mess around and do what I want and then die! It'll make _your_ life a hell of a lot easier when I'm dust!" Rin growled back. Amaimon's tail tightened and coiled around his fingers.

Yukio looked somewhat desperately at the Headmaster still washing conditioner out of the boy's hair and not caring about the argument in front of him whatsoever. " _You_ made this bargain to save him! Aren't you angry over this?!"

Mephisto finally looked up with his signature grin and laughed. "I merely wanted to see what he would become. If he so chooses to end his lineage here, than that is his choice. I can't give extra braincells, you know. I'm not God." He chuckled. Rin snorted at the words.

"And _I'm_ not _your_ responsibility. Get out and stay out if all you're gonna do is bitch and whine about someone who never asked for your help." Rin added. Mephisto almost choked. That was cold, especially for the ever caring and patient Rin! Seems he's had it with that bratty little brother of his. Mephisto could understand the sentiment. The amount of rewinds he'd had to deal with because of the troublesome human twin was astounding! Amaimon seemed to be loving the drama as well, if his tail practically writhing against Rin's hand under the water now was any indication.

Yukio clenched his teeth and looked like he wanted to argue, but instead turned and left with a huff.

"How dramatic." Mephisto sniffed. He ran his hands through the now silky hair. Rin shivered. "He's been like that lately." He muttered, annoyed. "Oh no, Dear, he's always been like that. You've just finally seen it through your desperation for something to call Home." Mephisto hummed knowingly. Amaimon was kissing Rin's shoulders and moved up to his neck. When Rin didn't pay attention to him, he bit down hard.

"Ah! Amaimon?!" Rin looked down at him, confused. "Oh dear. He wants attention, Rin." Mephisto huffed out a laugh behind his hand. "Although it sounded like you didn't mind his method of getting yours."

Rin blushed scarlet and Amaimon purred, trailing kisses and nibbles up the half-demon's neck to his jaw. The Earth King tugged at his earlobe with a fang. "Jeez, are you trying to give me a free piercing? What's with you?" Rin said exasperatedly. "He gets like this sometimes. Rather distracting when one is trying to get through paperwork that seems to never end." Mephisto laughed, smiling fondly at the demon. "You should get piercings." Said demon told Rin, kissing first the corner of his lips, then his lips. Rin hummed and kissed back.

"He likes to pull on them. Don't get them unless you can take the pain." The Time Lord warned. "I actually used to have some. I was unsealed on a day I wasn't wearing them because I was on my way to a job interview that day." Rin informed them when he escaped the biting kiss.

"Oh?" Mephisto was suddenly more interested in the teen. "Mhm. He has two down there." Amaimon agreed, turning Rin's face to kiss him again. "I'm starting to see why Amaimon's suddenly obsessed with you." The King of Time admitted. Rin's shoulders shook as he laughed into his kiss with Amaimon. His tail came up to caress Mephisto's cheek, like a thank you. "He has a Lorum and a Reverse Prince Albert." Amaimon disclosed. "I'm not going to ask how you know what the piercings are called, but I _will_ investigate." The Time Lord declared.

He took a deep breath and plunged under water. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple times before being able to see clearly. Rin did, in fact, have two silver piercings in his dick–one at the base of his dick just above his balls and one imbedded in the head.

The Demon King suddenly felt a heat he hadn't felt in a long time and surfaced. He grabbed Rin, picked him up, sat him on the edge of the bath, and downed him in one go. Rin cried out and hunched over, fingers tangled in the wet strands of Mephisto's hair. Amaimon pouted off to the side before coming up behind Mephisto and kissing and biting his shoulders and neck like he'd been doing to Rin.

"Ngh~! Mephisto~!" Rin moaned in surprise, bucking his hips up, choking the Demon King. Said Demon King moaned, the vibrations making Rin shudder. He felt the piercing at the base of his dick get tugged on and gave a loud moan. He absently hoped Yukio wasn't close enough to hear him.

Demon tongues were insane and Rin could feel Mephisto wrap his long tongue around Rin's dick and just barely scrape a fang across the head. Rin's hand tightened in the purple hair as he bucked his hips up into the talented mouth and Mephisto let him.

The Time Lord reached around and ran his claws along the base of Rin's tail. The half-demon gave a high-pitched cry and fell backwards, the cool tile contrasting with the heat emanating through his body. Mephisto moaned around the dick in his mouth, sending vibrations up the shaft and eliciting another cry from the half-demon. He felt Rin's dick pulse as he released waved of steadily rising heat.

"Nng~Mephisto....G-Gonna cum soon~!" He panted. Amaimon got up and crawled to sit beside Rin. He initiated a very messy kiss and Rin mewled as the Earth King's hands gently pet his tail before tugging and moving to bite down hard on Rin's pulse point. At the same time, Mephisto swallowed and hooked a fang on the piercing in the head, tugging on it. Rin gave a jolt and came loudly, arching his back, his cry echoing off the tile walls.

He was panting when Mephisto pulled off. "A-Amaimon~" He whined, tail wrapping around the demon's neck to tug him off his shoulder and the Demon King finally unlatched his fangs from the pulse point. Rin shuddered again, catching his breath.

"So piercings are a turn-on for you too, huh?" Rin gave a sideways grin to Mephisto, sitting up. The demon's cheeks tinted a light pink, just barely noticeable. "I do find them quite attractive, yes." He answered, keeping his composure. Rin wondered if he'd ever be able to make the demon break that perfect composure. Now that was a challenge he looked forward to.

"Sweet." Rin leaned down and placed a deep kiss on the Time Lord's lips. Mephisto hummed and let the teen kiss him breathless before they broke apart.

"Maybe we _should_ teach you about our culture. You'd probably fit in much better in it." He breathed. "You think so?" Rin smiled. "Yes. Demons are not all the same. They do not all have the same anatomy like humans do, nor the same levels of understanding that humans do as they grow older. They have all sorts of abilities and needs. Gehenna is very accommodating for people." Amaimon explained. "Let us teach you, Darling?" Mephisto gave him a rare smile and Rin softened. What could he say, he was a sucker for attention, physical contact, and pet names.

"Okay."


	3. Warming Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by the headcanon that demons are kind of like wolves.
> 
> The song for this one is I Want You by TeddyLoid from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt.  
> https://youtu.be/ZCut2rFo1bk

If Rin were anything but half-demon, he was sure he wouldn't be able to force himself to stay awake nearly as long as he did.

But he couldn't force himself to sleep either. While Yukio was neglecting Rin in favor of doing literally anything else, Rin had somehow developed some not-so-great habits. One of them was staying awake for days at a time. He'd been having nightmares since Satan had possessed Shiro and they'd only gotten worse as the year went on and more things happened. The suspicious amount of sleep he'd been getting before(11 hours, wow) was a result of Rin adapting to being unsealed. Then he just got the regular seven to eight hours of sleep for a while. And now he got nearly none.

There was a good reason behind it, though, so Rin felt no remorse for depriving himself of precious sleep. Recently, the nightmares had changed. Instead of just reliving the things that haunted him constantly, Rin was faced with dreams of Satan possessing his friends and trying to convince him to come home as their bodies slowly fell apart, combusting from the inside and covering Rin in blood whenever Satan got close. Satan wanted him to come claim his crown and rule with him. To come say hello to his dead mother's soul that Satan held onto for some reason. Or maybe it was just an illusion. Rin would never know because he would never side with Satan.

He always wanted Rin to go to Gehenna and be with his people. While the idea didn't sound half bad, there was the small matter of Satan still being stronger than him. Satan would overpower him and use his body to terrorize everything Rin loved in Assiah.

So, in order to not have to see the dreams anymore, Rin forced himself to stay awake. It at least gave him more time to do homework and study for school so he could pass. Rin knew he had a lot of insecurities. If Satan ever found them during any of those dreams, he'd rip Rin to pieces and have a chance at possessing Rin where he was in Assiah. If Rin's body was strong enough, he'd destroy everything Rin cared about. If Rin's body wasn't strong enough, his life and achievements would amount to nothing and Rin would die an incredibly pitiful death.

Tonight was turning out to be different from his usual hours of schoolwork though. He was startled by Amaimon suddenly staring at him through his window as he'd been staring off into space and absently tugging on his new piercings. He'd missed having them. He had four in each ear and one in his tongue(Mephisto had consented to him getting all the piercings he wanted). His ears each had a lobe, upper lobe, a helix, and a conch. Amaimon had made sure Rin knew just how much he was loving the piercings. Between classes and all throughout lunch, he'd pulled Rin to a corner or behind a bush or up in a tree to make out messily and leave marks on each other until something called their attention away.

Said Demon King was now outside Rin's window. On the third floor. The Demon King tapped his claws on the glass and Rin debated letting him in for a moment before sighing and opening the window. The Earth King entered the Dorm and sat on Rin's desk in front of him.

"Did you need something?" Rin asked. "I got bored. I thought humans slept at night?" Amaimon answered. Rin shrugged a shoulder. "Most do. Not all of us." He said.

"Hm. But you slept the last time I saw you?" Amaimon pointed out. "Yeah. Humans can't just permanantly go without sleep. We crash sometimes. Being half-demon lets me stay up for a pretty long time before then, but I still need sleep to function after avoiding it for a while." Rin explained.

Amaimon pulled Rin closer and Rin felt his Lizard-like tail wrap around his waist before he was lifted up by the appendage and placed in Amaimon's lap, straddling him on the desk. Amaimon placed kisses on his neck and Rin frowned. "I'm not your personal sex doll, asshole." He growled. Being used was not part of his morals! He liked the attention, but that was all it had been lately. Physical attention. No more compliments, no more assurances that he was worth it. That hurt him more than he cared to admit.

Amaimon bit him in response and he winced. "No, you're much more than that, Prince. But if you're going to be up all night, you might as well do something fun instead of doing what the humans told you to. I'm bored and so are you and we're the only ones up. Mephisto has to sleep tonight because his host will fail him if he doesn't." Amaimon nipped Rin's pointed ear and the teen shivered.

"And what about _your_ host?" Rin asked. "I slept the last time you did. That was sufficient enough for me." The Earth King said, tangling a clawed hand in Rin's hair and pulling him down.

Amaimon's long tongue invaded his mouth and Rin fell into the kiss easily. This kiss was different than the heated make out sessions he'd initiated all week. This one was slow and languid. Amaimon took his time to enjoy kissing Rin. It was so nice to fe like someone cared. To feel like he was wanted. Amaimon seemed to at least enjoy his presence and asking him about various human customs and emotions sometimes. Rin was patient with Amaimon and the Demon King liked it. He liked the attention too.

The Earth King reached around and ran his claws along the fur of Rin's tail. Shudders erupted across his body. "It feels good if you go with the fur, but when you go against, it's _so_ much better." Amaimon breathed, stroking the tail the opposite way. Rin let out a surprised moan. Amaimon stroked the base of the tail where skin met fur and Rin cried out. So many nerve endings in one place....He shuddered in wanting.

Amaimon's tail came up to prod at Rin's lips and he opened his mouth reflexively. The long, smooth appendage slid in, farther and father, until it was about halfway down his throat. Rin moaned around it and Amaimon shivered. "Mn, you really let me put it in that far. It doesn't hurt you?" Amaimon wondered curiously, putting a hand around Rin's throat and squeezing just enough to feel where his tail stretched Rin's esophagus. Rin released a wanton sound and instinctively swallowed around the appendage, his throat constricting around it impossibly tight for a moment. Amaimon let out a moan at the sensation.

He trailed his claws along Rin's tail at the base and the teen bucked his hips, moaning around the tail in his mouth. Amaimon pulled the tail out slowly, watching as it slid out of that hot, tight throat. The Earth King dived in to initiate another kiss as soon as that mouth was free. Rin's hips rocked against Amaimon's in little bucks and the Demon purred at the feeling.

He twined his tail with Rin's and then started moving them together, sending jolts of pleasure through both of them. Rin keened into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Amaimon's neck to hang onto him. His body felt like it was turning to jelly the more those smooth scales slid against his tail and pushed the fur the wrong way just right. The Earth King grabbed the boy's hips and pulled them to meet his as he rocked up against him. They moved together on the sturdy desk, moaning and whining and purring.

"Amaimon, Amaimon, please~!" Rin pleaded, tail writhing against Amaimon's, body shuddering in the Earth King's lap. Amaimon directed their tails to his mouth and bit down on both of them lightly. Rin cried out and came loudly, arching against the Demon King. Amaimon groaned and came as well, hands holding Rin's hips tighter and probably leaving bruises. He nibbled on the tails a little more and Rin held onto him for dear life as he finally finished his drawn-out orgasm.

They sat panting against each other for a moment before Amaimon picked Rin up, slid off the desk, and carried Rin to the bathroom he remembered using days ago. They proceeded to have even more fun in the bath because Amaimon just loved Rin's piercings and Rin had amazing stamina. For the next two hours, they were a mess of writhing bodies in hot bubbly water. The last thing Rin remembered was Amaimon tugging on on the helix piercing in his left ear and ramming three fingers into his prostate and the half-demon came so hard he blacked out.

When he came to again, Amaimon was laying with him in his bed. "You need to sleep or your flames will get out of control as soon as you get frustrated." The Demon King murmured to him, spooning him from behind. Rin turned around and tucked himself against Amaimon's front, tangling their legs and tucking his head under Amaimon's chin. They fell asleep like that.

§~•~§~•~§

They ended up sleeping in late and Rin complained about it, but Amaimon suggested saying he needed a mental health break if anyone asked the next day. Rin decided that would be sufficient and they cuddled and made food all day. Well, Rin showed Amaimon how to make simple things with the Demon practically clinging onto him the whole time and then Amaimon had Rin sit on his lap while he fed him after, curling his tail possessively around Rin's ankle.

"Is this like that thing about wolves, they like it when their mate eats their food cuz it means they're healthy and strong?" Rin turned to look at the Earth King. "Something like that." Amaimon affirmed. "But with demons, it's more like we want the people we favor to take our possessions so they'll have something with them that claims them as ours until a contract is made, a courtship is initiated, or that person is exiled from the Demon's life. It differs depending on what happens between them."

Rin hummed thoughtfully. "So what happens if they start courting? Humans did that a really long time ago, back when there were still Monarchies and Nobles." He recalled. "Are you sure you needed your friends to pass school?" Amaimon wondered. Rin laughed. "Yes, because Math and Science kick my ass. English, History, and PE are the easier ones. I actually learned English as a kid because people used to donate their kids old stuff to the Monastery, including Disney Movies. I watched them a lot. And I like American pop music too. History is entertaining because you learn about centuries and centuries of people making the same mistakes and not learning. Monarchies, Poverty, Corrupted Governments, Backstabbing, Spies, Revolutions, Advanced Weapons. It's all just a chaotic mess no matter what page you flip to in the history textbooks." Rin explained.

"Ah. That does sound entertaining. But, courting is something Demons still do because it still works for us. Courting is where one demon asks the person they wish to marry to let the Demon woo them." Amaimon said. "If the answer is yes, the demon who initiated the courtship will give the other gifts. If the recipient is pleased and finds that they do want to spend the rest of their life with the Demon, then they will say yes when the demon asks to marry them. When they get married, there is a ceremony held and when the marriage is consummated, their powers will be combined and they will be stronger, both individually and together." He fed Rin another Taiyaki as he explained.

"Woah, lucky! Humans just have a ceremony to say vows, get binded legally, someone changes their last name, and that's it unless one dies or they get divorced." Rin told him with a disappointed sigh. Amaimon huffed out an amused laugh. "Humans aren't very efficient beings are they? They live short lives and unless they did something as drastic as ending a war or sacrificing themselves to save several other equally weak humans, they are completely forgotten eventually. Everything they build will eventually return to dust and they'll start new once more. Humans want to advance in technology and never stop to realize that if they stayed how they were, this world wouldn't be falling apart. Once they realized they could, they never stopped to wonder if they _should._ " The Demon King noted.

"God made humans so there would be beings with free will to willingly follow Him. He didn't like having to take away the Angels free will, but after Lucifer, He was forced to because He didn't want to banish any more of them. But, humans strayed from His path and keep doing it. At this point, I wish God would just redo Noah's flood and start over again." Rin recalled the story Shiro had explained to him.

"Oh? And why doesn't he? It would do humans a lot of good to be wiped out but for one family that has devoted themselves to Him." Amaimon asked curiously. "The rainbow is a symbol of the promise God made to never flood humans again after Noah. Trust me, when I was younger and an even bigger outcast living in the shitty part of Tokyo, I asked my Dad why God wouldn't just kill us all again and start over. That story was the answer. It pissed me off, so I refused to sit through Sunday Service for a month." Rin snickered.

"Well, at least the priest knew his Bible stories." Amaimon muttered. He ate more soba and fed Rin some more. When they were finally full and there was still more food left, they packed it up in containers and went to Faust Manor to gift the food to Mephisto.


	4. Cozy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am almost a legal adult and I'mma tell you guys now that this song is annoyingly true. 
> 
> Guys My Age by Hey Violet  
> https://youtu.be/S0MmNRO8LZo

"Ah, Rin! Did you enjoy your day off?" The Headmaster grinned at the pair knowingly. "Yes. I was trying to show this dork how to cook food for himself, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't listening at all. He just wanted to eat the food and then stuff me full of food too. We still had leftovers though, so we figured you'd want them." Rin explained, offering the containers to the man. He raised a brow, but took them.

"I warmed them up with my flames already. Why don't you eat somewhere comfier, you must be stiff from sitting in that chair all day?" Rin suggested. The Time Lord gave him an appraising glance before snapping them all to his room. They were laying in his bed, propped up by pillows. "I don't need to be mother hemmed, but I _do_ appreciate your care, Rin." The demon King admitted, opening the first container filled with Onigiri. Before he started eating, he leaned over to deliver and warm, unhurried kiss with the half-demon. He pulled back and gave a playful tug on Rin's lobe with a fang before starting his late dinner.

"So about courtships, do they happen more often or less often in Gehenna? You'd want more power, but greed is a double-edged sword because then wouldn't they also want to keep their power so no one else can benefit from it?" Rin wondered. Mephisto looked thoughtful as he chewed. "I'd say it depends on the demon and how greedy they are. Some are willing to be stronger with someone they trust at their side. Others prefer to keep their power to themselves until they take that power with them to the grave, so to speak." He voiced the explanation like it was a thought that rarely came across his thoughts.

"And what do _you_ think about it?" Rin inquired. "Why are you so focused on this, Darling?" Mephisto eyed him suspiciously. Rin laughed, cheeks flushing red at what the man was implying. "I'm not thinking of _that!_ It just seems a lot more convenient and well, _permanent,_ than Human marriages. But I wanted to know if Demons get married nearly as often as humans do? Because of the different traditions and customs, not to mention all the different species of demons...." He trialed off, thinking about if Demons could have interspecies relationships. Could some that were similar enough have a child, like a Lion and a Tiger did once? Or different types of lizards?

"You really _are_ much smarter than you're given credit for." Mephisto told him, brushing a stray piece of hair out of the teen's face and tucking it behind his ear. Rin blushed heavily. "Eh, it depends on the subject. Things that are more interactive and have more interesting topics are easier for me. If science wasn't made up of so much bullshit, I could probably understand it. Although, I _was_ the first person to figure out how to make a small explosion during a lab once...." He remembered the small mushroom cloud coming from the trashcan beside his table as the class evacuated and grimaced. "I haven't looked at salt the same since...."

Amaimon let out a surprised laugh at that and they both looked at him. "I'm the King of Earth, I know all the elements of the ground. Sodium can be explosive if you mix it with the right things. Most humans don't know that." He explained. Rin grinned proudly and Mephisto ruffled his hair fondly.

"It seems having Amaimon around you makes it easier for him to express himself, however dull his face may be." The Time Lord chuckled.

"As for your questions on demon marriages, I'd say they happen more often than Human marriages, at least. The lower-level demons marry and usually combine into one stronger demon–a fusion, if you will. That's how Kings and Queens of nests come to be. Demons multiply like rabbits, especially the lower class. Gehenna is ultimately much more populated than Assiah, but that is because there are pockets of limbo everywhere, which very much helps with mass displacement and cramming more demons in the world. And the fact that while humans cannot take the cold well, there are many demons who thrive in the cold and densely populate the poles." Mephisto began.

"There are demons for every sort of climate. Some live in the sky, even. Because Gehenna is not a material world, it does not hold permanent form, nor does it have a set number of hours for every day. Time moves randomly there and gravity only exists if you decide it does. So demons can live in the sky and sleep in the sky and never touch the ground, never fall. It's honestly a mess, but I remember calling it Organized Chaos when I still lived there, a long, long time ago." He finished, turning back to the leftover soba he'd just opened.

"Unfortunately, they're struggling right now. Everyone there had their own way of life that went on uninterrupted until Satan formed an ego and was forced to Gehenna once he ran out of host bodies. His belief in what he is is so strong that he's forced the entirety of Gehenna to be much like Assiah–made of mostly solid material. Many demons have been trapped and perished in limbo for that reason. When we used to just summon light when we needed it, now there is a bright red sun. The moon is blue and glows bright like Satan's flames. Much like humans, most Demons hate Satan and fear him." Amaimon recalled how his home had been the last time he was there.

"So someone would have to take him down for Gehenna to go back to how it was. Would it know to do that?" Rin asked with a deep frown. "I'd assume so. Gehenna has a core that has been unreachable since Satan took the throne. The Core is called Tartarus, like the Greek Myths. It is the Eternal Pit of Damnation and it is conscious enough to chose it's guardians to protect Gehenna's entrances. Those guardians on the Gehenna Gate used to be appointed by Tartarus until Satan came along and killed every last one of them, appointing his own guards and seizing total control of the Gates, coding them to his DNA." Amaimon theorized, recalling the things he'd witnessed Satan do when he appeared in Gehenna sixteen Assian years before.

"Huh. So Satan is a selfish dictator and we need to stage a coup. Wow, it's a lot easier to look at my job like that." Rin thought out loud. "That's almost insultingly oversimplifying his tyranny, but yes. And yes, it falls to you to end his reign. You're the only one who could ever even reach a power _on par_ with Satan's. Many may see your power inherited from Satan as a curse, but to Gehenna and her residents, it is a blessing. They know of your existence and look to you to save them after all the other Gehennan Royals have failed them." Mephisto reiterated. Rin nodded. It took him a while to accept himself and the powers he was born with, but once he did, learning to control them had gotten much easier.

"Alright then. I'll just add that to my list of reasons why Satan needs to be banished from existence." Rin nodded. The list was getting longer and longer as the year went on.

Mephisto leaned down to place a kiss on Rin's cheek, letting a purr rumble in his chest. "You are a very brave soul, Rin. My plans for you were cruel and so is the the bargain I made with Satan all those years ago just to piss off Lucifer and get in his way as much as I could, but this new future I'm seeing is turning out much better than I expected." He murmured. Rin hummed. "Yeah, you can thank Amaimon for the Plot Twist. And I figured you made some sort of deal with Satan to sell my body to him, but I was just gonna turn that around on you and kill both Satan and you for it once I got strong enough." He smirked.

"Should've expected that. I haven't underestimated a person so much until I met you. I must apologize, but in my defense, you're a very good actor." The Time Lord sighed. "Not acting, it's just that the things I actually _can_ do are never needed in desperate situations and for most of this year I've had no idea what I was doing or what the hell was happening around me. Things finally settled into this routine of me being neglected constantly, which is nothing new to me, and I just got used to it again." Rin shrugged, leaning against Mephisto as he enjoyed the food Rin made.

Watching the man enjoy his food enough to eat all of it and relish in every bite gave him the feeling Amaimon described to him earlier. It was an almost possessive feeling and he found he didn't hate it at all. Rin liked taking care of people. With two fully capable Demon Kings letting him feed them good food that wasn't Cup Ramen or candy, he felt a sort of possessiveness over them.

"Your instincts are coming in quite nicely, Darling." Mephisto noted, flitting his eyes to look at the boy watching him eat the food so intently. "He asked me about it when we were eating at his Dorm. He compared it to wolves." Amaimon said, tracing symbols Rin didn't know on his arm absently.

"A good comparison. Wolves are one of my favorite animals in Assiah. Vicious and Loyal. Like you." Mephisto mused, running a claw lightly up the underside of Rin's chin. The two Demon Kings kept talking with Rin in between them. He was warm, full, and comfortable in the middle of the bed. The sound of his new lovers talking in low voices above him lulled him until he fell asleep again.


	5. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song was just on repeat the whole time I wrote this chapter, no clue why lol.
> 
> My Oh My by Camila Cabello  
> https://youtu.be/PpLDVtASHWg

While he slept, he didn't have normal nightmares. Well, none of his nightmares were ever normal, they were filled with fire, people on fire, and his father's psychotic laughter with was followed by, you guessed it-Hey, more fire!

But this one was downright funky. It didn't even seem like a nightmare, but it had that foreboding feeling to it. Rin looked around, bit all he could see was pure black and it messed with his vision enough for him to start wondering if his eyes were actually open.

Finally, a voice echoed from the darkness. It came from everywhere around him.

" **เภк** **๏** **รเ** **ץค๓เ** **,** **รєкยץเรเкђคՇђเ** **єรเ๔є** **....** "

Rin cocked his head. It was a language he'd never heard before, with vowels and consonants twisted every which way. So how did he understand it?

_My King, it has been so long...._

He turned in a full circle, but there was no source for the words to come from in sight. It was just....never ending. Desolate. Darkness. But even though darkness was supposed to feel empty and cold and sad, he felt warm. He felt a sense of belonging in this darkness. What did it mean? As he was wondering about it's purpose, the darkness spoke again.

" **ภﻮเ๒คкђย๓๒ยɭє** **ค๒คภՇย** **๒ค๓เ.** "

The voice was neither male nor female, strangely enough. It was soft, but resonant in the darkness. The twisting language was elegant, but with a sort of messiness to it, if that made any sense. And there was still the very interesting fact that Rin could _understand_ it.

_I have missed my people._

Where was it from? Where was _he?_ What was this Darkness? Was it good or evil or neutral? Would it hurt him?

Some part of Rin knew that the Darkness would never hurt him. It would never _want_ to hurt him. The longer he stood there, the more the darkness seemed to solidify and close in on his body. It felt like it was cradling him, so gentle that it gave him vertigo just trying to figure out what was happening. The darkness cooed again at him.

" **ฬ๏** **չค** **єкђคץค** **кยภﻮєкย๔คɭค** **.** **ภﻮเץคкย๔เภﻮค** **,** **ภк** **๏** **รเ** **ץค๓เ** **....** "

_Come Home soon. I need you, My King._

He felt like he was being overwhelmed. Suddenly, his thoughts started spiraling, becoming less and less coherent, his mind became a jumbled mess. He had no idea what was happening, he felt like he was suffocating even though there was nothing limiting his breathing, whatthehellwashappeningwhycouldn'the _breathe-_

§~•~§~•~§

Rin sat straight up, gasping for air and frantically clutching at the sheets around him. "Breathe, Rin, you're okay." Amaimon was on his left, stroking a clawed thumb over Rin's hand soothingly, detaching it from the sheets. "It's alright Darling, it was only a dream." Mephisto was on his right, running a hand through Rin's hair. He wasn't sweating like he would've expected. No, he was shivering and still struggling to breathe correctly. His mind was still trying to put itself back together after the ten seconds of pure mindfuck he just received.

Mephisto pulled Rin into his lap, cradling him, tucking his face into his neck. Rin could hear the Demon King's heartbeat and feel his body heat. It wasn't something he did intentionally, but Rin pulled the heat to him from Mephisto's body. The Time Lord shivered and Amaimon wrapped them both in the thick duvet.

"Whatever happened to him in that dream, it seems to have had a physical and mental effect on him and rendered him unable to call on his flames for heat. He's taking your body heat instinctively." Amaimon explained to the Time Lord. He was surprisingly fast to pick up on things that were happening to Rin despite being an Earth elemental.

Rin shifted in Mephisto's hold, latching onto the man, digging his claws into the silk pyjamas and biting down on the Time Lord's pulse point, fangs sinking deep into the flesh and locking in as he swallowed mouthfuls of hot blood. The Demon King winced at the suddenly stab of pain from the sharp fangs and he did his best not to tense. He'd just immobilized and pounced on the man like a predator.

"But Rin's body temperature is higher than a normal human's and our host bodies, so he'll keep stealing your warmth until he can either summon his flames or he can get his body and mind back in order." Amaimon finished with a sigh. "He's going to drain me." Mephisto muttered, voice straining and face paling rapidly.

Amaimon sighed again and his tail slid around Rin's neck as he grabbed Rin's wrists. He pried the teen off of the Demon King and pinned him to the bed.

"Shhhh, you're okay. Just give it a minute, let your instincts settle back down." Amaimon murmured in Rin's ear. Rin's body finally went lax and the Earth King flipped him over, propping him up with some pillows and pulling the duvet up to his shoulders.

"Better?" Mephisto asked. Rin nodded tiredly. "Do you want to tell us what you were dreaming of or do you just want to ignore it?" The Time Lord wondered. "Ugh, It was....it was confusing. Everything was just darkness. There was a voice speaking in a language that sounds like something too complicated for humans to say, and I could somehow understand exactly what it was saying. But the end of the dream turned into a complete mindfuck and now I don't remember what it said...." He did his best to recall, but even the sound of the strange voice was already fading from his mind. "It was like my brain was being overloaded and I couldn't think at all. My thoughts turned into a cesspool of anything and everything all at once." He shook his head in bewilderment.

"That's alright. For now, how about some tea and if you wish to sleep more, a charm for dreamless sleep?" Mephisto offered. Rin contemplated.

"I don't need the sleep, I've got enough lately. I'm done with any schoolwork I had, so I guess I have free time. Do you have anywhere for me to train that actually offers a challenge?" Rin looked to Mephisto. He grinned, cupping a hand over Rin's cheek. Rin closed his eyes and enjoyed the contact, just for a moment. "I have plenty of obstacle courses that could be of use to you. What would you like to do?"

"I should probably work on flexibility. I spend most of my time working on sword fighting and flames, I'm tired of those. Do you have any gymnastics courses?" Rin mused. Both Demon Kings raised their eyebrows.

And that was the day(or night) Mephisto and Amaimon learned just how flexible Rin could be.


	6. Etiquette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things me and Rin have in common, we're both Hot Messes. But he's actually hot and I'm just metaphorically on fire and a mess in the wrong way 24/7 😂.
> 
> Hot Mess by Cobra Starship  
> https://youtu.be/s9nD87pqbWg

Rin liked being with Mephisto and Amaimon. Amaimon cared enough to sugar coat things-something like that meant a lot to Rin after a whole lifetime of people just telling him bluntly how shitty his life was. And Mephisto was now apparently set on teaching Rin proper manners for a Demon Prince in a way that Rin could grasp the concepts he was taught, which usually entailed shenanigans. Shenanigans that either led to all three of them breaking rules and ultimately being troublemakers or Fun Times that usually involved one or two of them against a flat surface.

On the subject of the mirror world, Gehenna had a lot to offer. The diversity of demons made it so that the culture and laws of Gehenna were very accommodating to the people. Rin would fit in just fine if he ever wanted to live there. Every time Mephisto told him more about the mirror world, Rin was more and more attracted to the idea of living there. It seemed so welcoming.....

Currently, Mephisto was going into more detail on the subject of Fangs, Tails, and Hearts.

"Demons have three main things they need to know: Baring your fangs means you're looking for a fight. If you get into an argument with another demon and one of you bares your fangs, you are challenging the other to take you down in a fight. You either have to defeat them and have them be one of your servants for eternity or you have to kill them." The Demon King hooked a finger around one of Rin's razor sharp fangs before letting go. "I feel like I'm gonna have a lot of servants....." Rin muttered.

"Having your tail out and about," Mephisto grabbed said appendage that was saying behind Rin and the boy yelped. "Means that you're powerful enough to have it out and if anyone tries to take advantage of you showing your weakness, you'll have to kill them to prove you are superior. It works best with an audience so no one else will try to challenge you." The Headmaster finished, letting go of the tail. Rin wrapped it around his waist quickly and the demon snickered.

"Now, your demon heart is a demon's biggest weakness. If you can have your heart out in front of other demons, you must be the strongest amongst the demons present or you'd have to trust said demons very much, which, I must admit, never happens." Mephisto placed a hand over Rin's heart. He could feel it beat faster at his touch.

Rin's body temperature spiked, though he didn't show any sign of acknowledging it. His tail suddenly wanted to uncoil and wrap around the thin wrist connected to the hand on his chest. Long, slim fingers spread over his heart with long black claws. He resisted the urge and kept the wild appendage tight around his waist.

Being touch-starved was an inconvenience in this way for Rin. It got in the way of productivity with other people sometimes. Usually, he was fine with just hugs and kisses, some cuddling. But other times, when he hadn't used his flames in a while and itched to let loose, the need burned inside him. His body would respond to any little touch and would take it out of context. The tail had been a close one, but Mephisto's warm, solid touch on his chest was too much.

"Oh? It's one of those days, eh?" Mephisto leveled poison-green eyes on the half-demon. Instead of backing away with an embarrassed flush on his cheeks like the human part of him wanted to do, he felt a purr resound in his chest from the demon part of him that enjoyed the touch, wanting him to nuzzle into the Demon King's embrace, to plant kisses and nips on his neck and collarbones and lick up the blood that would spill at the points of his fangs when he left a possessive bite on that pale, unmarked neck.

His tail squirmed in it's coil around his waist, Mephisto's eyes following the subtle movement. "Sorry, I'm just wired. Haven't had a mission in a hot minute and fire is not exactly easy to control. Don't really have anything to do with the extra energy that builds up...." Rin muttered the last part to himself, hunching his shoulders to make himself smaller out of embarrassment, but Mephisto had the same super hearing Rin did and heard it.

"Oh, don't apologize, Rin. I do enjoy helping you get rid of that extra energy." The Time Lord purred, leaning down to place a kiss on the teen's lips. Rin sighed in both contentedness and relief. He let himself get lost in the slow, hungry kiss. His arms wrapped around Mephisto's middle and the Demon King had one hand splayed on the small of his back, just above his tail, while the other tangled in his hair.

Rin's body went lax against Mephisto. The scent of cherry lollipops and saccharine perfume calmed him enough to not go into a frenzy chasing pleasure with Mephisto, though he knew the Time Lord wouldn't mind either scenario.

"Why don't I just treat you this time, Rin? You've got a lot on your plate and I know how difficult it is for you to maintain control over your powers all the time around these silly humans." Mephisto suggested quietly to him when they broke apart. "That's unfair though...." He protested, unsure. "Oh, Rin. What's unfair is you having to contain your power to such a degree that it eventually incapacitates your physical body and gives you migraines. And before you remind me that it's my fault you have to do that, remember that without all of these events happening, you wouldn't be nearly as successful. Trust me, Lovely, I have a plan for things. A better one this time, too." Mephisto chided him. Rin preened at the new endearment and nuzzled Mephisto's neck. Mephisto was ridiculously tall even without his hat at 193 cm and Rin was short at only 173 cm. Rin only came to his neck, but that was fine, since it gave him the perfect height to attack said neck whenever he wanted.

Amaimon was only 168 cm(not counting his spike), so he was even shorter than Rin, which made the demon the perfect height to tuck himself into Rin whenever he wanted.

Rin kept pulling Mephisto back down to keep kissing him. His tail uncoiled from around his waist and wrapped around the Demon King's arm, rubbing against it while they kissed slow and sweet. Rin's body was getting hotter, but in a different way now. The longer he kissed Mephisto and his tail rubbed against him in a steady rythm, the hotter Rin got until finally, Mephisto pulled Rin up so his legs would wrap around his waist and he could reach the half-demon's neck to his satisfaction.

He nibbled all over the vulnerable column of flesh and even snuck a few down to his collarbones before coming back to lick over a certain place. Rin chuckled at the action. Mephisto and Amaimon both had a thing about his neck. They had certain spots they loved to bite down on and lick up the blood from after. Rin purred at the memory of the sting from sharp fangs digging into his flesh and sometimes harsh sucks to get more blood from him.

It shouldn't have been as hot as it was to him.

Mephisto growled against that spot, like he wanted to bite it, but wouldn't yet. Rin whined and tilted his head back to bare his neck, to persuade the Demon King to bite him already. Mephisto instead used his own tail to flick Rin's pants open and reach in to coil around his dick, which was already hard and leaking in his underwear. Rin shuddered, his head dropping back with a gasp as the tail slowly began working him. He rocked his hips into it. His tail began to writhe against Mephisto's arm and the fur being pushed against the grain had him bucking his hips up into the touch of the other tail.

"Ngh~Please, Mephi~!" Rin pleaded. He wiggled his whole body against the Time Lord, getting more active the more they played. Mephisto growled and let his fangs just barely prick that place on Rin's neck and he moaned, anticipating the harsh sting. When it didn't come, he whined and bared his neck.

"Mnn, not yet Darling~You have to cum first." Mephisto breathed. Rin keened at the tail squeezing his dick a little harder now, stroking faster. "Ngh~! Ahn~! P-Please~! Please, Mephisto~! Feels so good~!" Rin moved against the man as much as he could, trying to get himself off.

Mephisto's hands gripping his hips stopped him. "Ah, ah! I said I'd do the work. Let me take care of you, Darling." Mephisto chided him once again. "But....I-I can't-ah~! S-so slow~! Please, faster, Mephisto~! Feels so good~! Ah~!" Rin cried in protest, nearly crying at the stalled relief.

"Please, wanna cum so bad, Mephi~!" Rin figured if he moaned the Time Lord's name more, he'd give in and go faster. The Demon King did, in fact, love hearing his name from those pretty lips and his tail constricted and gave one more stroke before uncoiling from around his dick. Rin almost sobbed.

"Shhh, Rin. I promise this will be even better." The Demon King murmured to him. He spun and pushed Rin against the wall to keep him up against him. Mephisto bucked his hips and Rin could feel how hard he was in his pants as well. It made him shiver. "Wrap your tail around yourself, Rin." The Demon King instructed. Rin did so, shuddering deeply at the first stroke. His head dropped back against the wall as as he registered the sensations from both his tail and his dick.

"Feels amazing, doesn't it?" The Demon King chuckled. Right as Rin was about to ask him what he was doing, he felt a sleek fur of Mephisto's tail slide down the back of his pants and toy with his entrance. He bucked his hips again, letting out a mewl. The tip of the tail circled the entrance a few times before carefully pushing in. "Ahah~!" It didn't hurt, but he wasn't used to the sensation either. Mephisto kept his tail there for a moment to let Rin adjust before starting with slow thrusts. Rin started jacking himself off with his tail at the same time and holy shit, it was amazing~!

He clung onto Mephisto and Mephisto's arms still held him up against the wall as they pleasured each other and themselves. Rin could feel that heat building below his stomach, could feel it coiling like a spring. He rocked his hips back onto Mephisto's tail and forward into his own tail and the movements pushed the fur just the right way and God, he was gonna lose it soon.

"Say my name Rin." Mephisto demanded. Rin was too caught up in his own pleasure to comply. Mephisto growled and ran his claws against the grain of Rin's tail while just barely scratching the skin underneath. Rin arched, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he came over his own tail. " _Samael~!_ " He cried, body trembling at the feeling of the claws on his tail in such a way as he released, hot cum spilling over the sleek fur of his tail. Flames flared to life around his body in burst of brilliant blue radiance.

Mephisto growled louder and bit that spot on Rin's neck that made the half-demon whimper, clutching onto the Demon King. The action milked him of a few more spurts and made him tighten around the tail still inside him, drawing deep shudders from Mephisto as he came as well.

Rin whimpered again at the feeling of Mephisto licking up as much blood spilling from the bite wound as he could while he pulled his tail out of the half-demon. Rin knew he was doing his best not to just devour the rich liquid. Mephisto took the weak noise as a sign that they were done and began to pull away from his neck, but Rin pushed him back with a hand to the back of his head.

"It's okay this time. You can keep going." He breathed. Mephisto let loose a purr-which Rin answered with his own-and bit down all the way, fangs sinking into flesh and muscle and locking in, keeping Rin from moving. It was one of the more predatory instincts demons had. Mephisto drank the blood from the wound and Rin gasped at the feeling, his dick giving a twitch in his soiled pants.

Instinctive things weren't all that bad, as he was coming to learn the more time he spent with Mephisto and Amaimon.


	7. The Neutral Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listen to mainly Pop and Rock(sometimes old country pop Taylor Swift bc childhood), with the very occasional rap song. Fall Out Boy is my favorite Band.
> 
> Immortals by Fall Out Boy  
> https://youtu.be/PHn5Q7hCjxw

It was a Saturday and Rin's first day off in a while. Rin, Bon, and Izumo had been tasked with cleaning out the Cram School Goblin Infestation after school was out every day for the past two weeks and Rin had barely had time to finish his homework. He'd slept through a few classes, but as long as he was passing, he didn't care.

So, for this weekend, Mephisto made sure there were no missions for him so he could relax. Rin was glad that both Sundays and Saturdays had been given off shortly before he started highschool. Only one day of relaxing had sucked as a kid. He understood why Americans had two-day weekends.

They'd just finished dinner(Chicken Marsala over pasta, _yum)_. Rin liked to cook for the two Demon Kings whenever he could. They always made sure he knew they loved what he'd made(Yukio and Shiro were family. After a while, it felt like they were obligated to say the food he made for them was good....). Sometimes, they made it goofy and gave overly enthusiastic and dramatic compliments and he'd laugh before throwing his chopsticks(or silverware, depending on what they ate) at them and ordering them to just eat the food.

Rin and Mephisto settled on the couch. Amaimon settled in the chair next to them. The two Demon Kings took turns sitting next to Rin on the couch whenever they sat in the living room. Rin asked why the Time Lord didn't just buy a bigger couch once and the response was that it would mess up the aesthetic of the room and wouldn't look symmetrical. Typical Mephisto answer, Rin should've expected it, honestly.

Mephisto sat regularly at one end and Rin laid down with his feet across the Time Lord's lap and his head on a soft throw pillow. He inhaled the scent of Mephisto and Amaimon mixed together in the pillow, his body untensing and finally going lax after two weeks of dealing with annoying people, cleaning out an Infestation, and studying until his brain melted. Mephisto usually traced little sigils and symbols or sometimes just his signature onto Rin's calves with his claws when they sat like this.

Amaimon actually _did_ draw on Rin's hands and arms with pen or marker, but he was surprisingly good at looking at a picture or whatever was in front of him and copying it onto Rin's body.

"You'd look good with tattoos." The Earth King murmured, eyeing the drawings he'd done on Rin's hands earlier at lunchtime. "Are you trying to modify my body to look like a punk/rock reject?" Rin snickered. "No. You'd look much better than that revolting Exorcist's Apprentice." Amaimon grumbled. Rin snickered again. He was talking about Bon!

Tonight, Mephisto's hands seemed to want to wander rather than tracing the "Truth" Sigil onto his left calf any more. He pulled Rin closer so Rin was sitting sideways in his lap with his legs still across the couch and his back supported by the arm. The Time Lord grabbed Rin's hand and traced over Amaimon's work. "I'll never understand how he does it. Lucky bastard." The man grumbled. He lifted the hand up to his lips to kiss the graffitied knuckles gently. " _Your_ artistic talent is in your words. _His_ is in drawing, because he doesn't have a filter or expressions to save his life." Rin pointed out, smiling at the Demon. Logic was the way to cheer up a man like Mephisto.

The consolation seemed to do the trick as the Time Lord's lips roamed to Rin's palm, then up to his wrist, then moved up to his shoulder. Rin grinned as the kisses reached his neck. Amaimon watched curiously from his chair. They'd all stopped watching the movie at this point, but it was kept on for background noise.

"I do agree with Amaimon, you'd look _lovely_ with tattoos. And your hair is getting longer too. Will you cut it again?" Mephisto wondered. Rin shook his head. "I never minded it long. But when I was a kid all my male classmates said I was too pretty to be a boy and they'd pull on my hair and pinch my cheeks until I beat the crap out of them and then I cut my hair. I started cutting it myself then. Shiro never knew why, he just figured I'd decided longer hair wasn't for me." Rin explained. Amaimon frowned.

"I still don't understand why human children are so cruel. I know there are always a few demon children that might be like that, but they usually get taught not to do things like that. Though I wonder if the problem lies in the disciplinary methods...." The Earth King mused.

"I'd say so. Demon children have harsher punishment in general because demons are more durable and can take what they're given. See, back when humans used to allow the principal or another staff member to paddle their children if they did something wrong in school, the children actually learned not to do what they'd done again through the pain. I wish we could bring that back, but all these bratty parents are so _picky_ over everything nowadays." Mephisto sniffed. Rin laughed. "I still don't think I would've followed the rules. I was always that kid that just learned how to get away with things, so when I was older, my Dad thought I wasn't doing anything I used to anymore. But in reality, I just didn't get caught anymore. Punishment just _doesn't_ work on me. Spankings did nothing. Grounding did nothing. I didn't have any friends, so the Old Man couldn't keep me from seeing any. It was hopeless for him." He cackled.

"Ah, I do so _love_ rule breakers. They're so much more fun! Maybe I _do_ have a type." Mephisto murmured in a laughing tone, placing a kiss on the pulse point back down at Rin's wrist. Rin hummed at the action and the Demon King bit down, just slightly so a few drops of blood would rise to the surface of the pale skin. Rin purred at the sensation of fangs pricking his skin and a hot tongue licking up the blood.

"If you want me to get tattoos, you could just give me the approval since you're my legal guardian." Rin pointed out. "Oh Rin, you don't have to get tattoos for us. They hurt, you know?" The Headmaster told him seriously. "Actually, I always thought tattoos were cool, but dad was a priest and the piercings were pushing it. He never knew about the ones downstairs for a reason. Old Man probably would've had a heart attack at the thought of a needle down there." Rin admitted with a grin.

"What a naughty boy. I swear, you've had Authority Issues since you were born." Mephisto laughed. Amaimon snorted. "I'll say. His human kin told him not to pull the sword while all his friends were right there and all he did was apologize and then pull the sword anyway. And that priest told you not to pull the sword and you still did, which started this chain of events." The demon recalled. Rin blushed. "I was trying to save my Dad! And I pulled the sword in front of my friends because I had to save them from _you,_ you twat!" He threw a pillow at the Earth King, who merely batted the object away and got down beside the couch to grab Rin's other wrist and prick it with his own fangs to pacify the boy.

"Yes, but they accepted you later, so you can thank me for that, Rin." He muttered pettily. Rin scoffed even as Amaimon's fangs dug a bit deeper and he sucked a little blood from the pulse point, but it turned into a purr. "Do you just like sharp things, I wonder?" Mephisto hummed curiously. "If you _ever_ bring a knife into the bedroom, I'll stab you with it." Rin threatened without missing a beat. The Time Lord cringed at the thought of where that knife would go. "Noted."

"And aren't you guys a little too attached to my blood? Is it just a demon thing?" Rin wondered in retaliation. "I suppose so. Usually, demons only enjoy the blood of people they enjoy, though not all demons like blood. Vampyrs are very obscure and stay in Gehenna nowadays. They usually just feed off of each other. There used to be _millions,_ but their numbers are down to about only 3,000 left. They spend most of their time in drunken orgies like savages." Mephisto scoffed, heavily judging the lifestyle.

"Speak for yourself, endless orgies sounds perfect. You have sex and never stop. No responsibilities." Amaimon grumbled. Rin threw his head back and laughed. "Is being the Earth King _that_ tiring? Because to me it looks like all you do is eat candy, go sightseeing, or hang on me and Mephisto." Rin pointed out.

Amaimon leaned up on his knees to bite harshly at Rin's neck in retaliation for the comment. Rin gave a yelp and his cheeks heated at the sensation. "I meant it for you too. You wouldn't have to run this way and that doing the humans' dirty work. You'd just be with us." The Earth King murmured against the bloodied skin before licking up said blood.

Warmth filled Rin in two ways: the first was his heart warming at Amaimon's words and the second was at the touch of the two Demon Kings. "Oh, look at him, Amaimon. He's speechless. Good job." Mephisto grinned at the other Demon King, who blinked in slight confusion at the congratulations. He'd done something to please them? All he'd done was explain what he'd meant....

A slow smile made its way into Rin's face until he was practically glowing when he directed it at the two Demon Kings. Amaimon looked up at him with what looked like awe, mouth dropping open slightly. Mephisto blinked in surprise and the calm and collected mask fell away somewhat and gave way to confusion as to why a smile as pure and bright as the sun was directed at them of all people.

"You two aren't as bad as you think you are. I can't imagine having to live forever even though that's probably what'll happen to me. Eternity is a long time to go through every emotion possible before shutting down all that shit." His smile softened even more. "Thanks for being good to me like no one else has."

Both Demon Kings sat in a state of awe and shock. Rin laughed quietly. "You don't need to say anything back. I just wanted to tell you that." He told them.

Amaimon buried his face in Rin's side to escape his own emotional constipation and Mephisto let himself fall forward to hide his own face in the crook of Rin's neck. It was very out of character for the Time Lord and Rin hoped he hadn't just broken Mephisto. "Um....are....are you guys okay?" He asked tentatively, an edge of nervousness creeping into his voice. His shoulders began to hunch like they always did when he was starting to regret something or thought he'd done something wrong.

Clawed hands shot out to grab Rin's shoulders to keep them from hunching anymore and Rin froze, heart beating faster. "We're fine Rin. Just....no one ever looks at me, the Director of the Japan Branch for the Organization that kills my own kind, or Amaimon, the reckless and dangerous King of Earth like you do. None of them see through us like you have. It was.... unexpected." Mephisto explained. "Not in a bad way. It's nice to be seen as people and not emotionless, souless things once in a while." Amaimon clarified further.

"Trust me, I know what that feels like, despite how young I am." Rin sighed in relief. "I don't think they'll ever see us as things that matter more than the tools they use us as. I guess we'll just have to fix that one day."

"You'd really go against the Order? And the Illuminati and Satan?" Mephisto cocked a brow. Rin nodded. "Or I'll die trying. Since the beginning of this whole thing, I've learned that there aren't just two sides to a war. There's always a third party, but they're always forgotten because they usually don't fight. But if I can, I'd like to be the third party. I'll fight, but I'll only fight to end the bullshit from both my father and the Order. There's too many innocent people caught up in the middle of it. I'll fight for me, the innocents, and for whoever trusts me enough to follow me." Rin told them what he'd decided on after he'd learned about the Illuminati and what they were trying to accomplish.

"Rin, are you sure you really want to get that deep in this war?" Mephisto pulled back, an out-of-place frown on his lips. Rin cupped a hand over his cheek. "I'm already in it. There's no getting out of it. If I'm going to be forced to be a part of this, than I'd rather do it on my own terms than someone else's. I just need to figure out where to start." He admitted.

Before the King of Time could say anything, Amaimon spoke up. "Start with us."

Both Rin and Mephisto directed their gazes to him curiously. "If anyone could take down an organization as large as the Order and also overthrow Satan and Lucifer, it's you Rin. It has to be. No one else like you will come along after you're gone or faded. I believe it's you." The Earth King stated fearlessly, even straightening up and setting his chin higher, as if to challenge Rin to argue.

"Amaimon....are you finally picking a side in this war?" Mephisto wondered incredulously. "I choose Rin. He's as good as it gets and he's fair. He knows suffering like none of us Demon Kings do anymore. We're long past remembering what the pain of a mortal existence feels like. He's so human, but he's still one of us. He's perfect." Amaimon aimed glowing gold eyes at the half-demon and Rin's own eyes flared bright brilliant blue for a second.

He leaned up and pulled Rin down for a kiss. A deep, meaningful kiss that could communicate better than words ever could. It felt like Amaimon was stealing all of Rin's air and he was left breathless against the Earth King. Amaimon had refused to side with Satan or Mephisto for thousands of years and now he chose Rin's side because he had human qualities that the other two Demon King's lacked? Hadn't he mocked those human qualities before?

"You–You'd really join me because I'm fair to people and you think I have the power to bring everyone else down?" He gasped into the air between them. Amaimon initiated another deep kiss and Rin hummed into it. Amaimon had to be crazy. Rin was a newb at this whole thing. He just wanted this ridiculous war to stop so he could at least live out his first few centuries in peace before something else started up again.

Rin had dared to hope at first that he would have a normal life span like his human friends. But as the year went on and he discovered that he seemed to be more demonic compared to his human qualities, he figured that immortality was a possibility. Outliving all his friends was not what he wanted, but he couldn't do anything about that. Satan's DNA would definitely keep him healthy and looking young for well over just one century.

Rin was sick of getting tossed around by the Order. They wanted to kill him just for existing. And if they wouldn't kill him, they'd use him until he had nothing left for them to use. That was some bullshit if he ever saw any.

So, Rin had started thinking that maybe he could form his own party in this war. Once he got stronger and gained allies and an army of his own, he could join in the war. But not to win, to end it so no one else had to suffer. "You're honest. You mean what you say. That's what we need in a war like this one." Amaimon repeated after they separated again. "You're worth choosing a side." Amaimon murmured to him.

Rin pressed their foreheads together. "Thank you." Rin smiled again. "Well don't leave me out, I'm part of this too, you know!" Mephisto reminded them, pinching both of their arms. Rin turned his smile on the Time Lord again and Mephisto's insulted expression softened.

"I suppose I shall join you, though under the guise of still supporting the Order. Perhaps this war has carried on long enough. By now, it's starting to only cause me more trouble and give me more paperwork to deal with. A few centuries of peace would do me well." Mephisto sighed with his usual grace. Rin leaned forward to press a slow, sweet kiss to his lips too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it seem a little fast to already have a major plot point like this? Maybe. 
> 
> But keep in mind the fact that Rin has spent fifteen years having a trashy life and these two Demon Kings are treating him better in the past month(I think) than he's ever been treated by anyone in his life.
> 
> And I'm also going to put them through some shit(mostly Rin, but they affected Amaimon and Mephisto bc of how much they hurt Rin)before actually achieving this goal that I've set for them.


	8. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all knew this would happen eventually. (Also–Transformers Movies anyone?)
> 
> What I've Done by Linkin Park  
> https://youtu.be/qu0k38VMaV4

With his new and blossoming relationship with Mephisto and Amaimon, Rin knew Yukio wouldn't like it and would likely say something about it. In which case, Rin would've avoided his younger twin the best he could.

But he didn't really need to. Whoever was in charge of distributing missions was giving Yukio an unfair amount of missions to go on. He was a student in advanced classes, and he was also a teacher on top of being an exorcist. Yukio was turning into a stiff-collar before he was even 16 and it was really sad.

It sucked to be Rin's brother right now because Rin's reputation held absolutely no weight in terms of convincing anyone of anything in the Order and actually dragged him _down._ If he could, he'd march up to whatever douchebag didn't take note of people's lives outside of Exorcism and either give him a tongue-lashing worthy of Bon's mother or just punch him and tell him to stop being such a dick to minors.

He didn't know if his trash reputation reflected on Yukio, he desperately hoped it didn't. That would just give him more work to do....

The day Yukio finally found free time to get pissy and bitch at Rin about his relationship with Mephisto and Amaimon was about three weeks after the relationship became a thing and he'd first seen the trio in the bath at the Dorm.

"You need to stop seeing them, Rin." Was the first thing Yukio said to him. Three weeks since they'd talked aside from Yukio snapping at him to pay attention in a classroom and the first fucking thing he said was that Rin needed to end the one thing that made him happy.

' _He's stressed. He hasn't been around, he doesn't see how happy they make me. It's not his fault._ ' Rin soothed himself, taking a deep breath so his tail would stop the violent lashing it wanted to do in the air behind him. He looked at Yukio evenly.

"No."

"What?" Yukio was starting to look like he'd eaten a slice of lemon. "No. I won't stop seeing Amaimon and Mephisto." He repeated. He felt the scathing words before he heard them. "Rin. I don't care how happy they make you now, as soon as the Grigori finds out about your relationship with them, they'll execute you for sure. Or, they'll take advantage of it and set new parameters for your deal." Yukio growled. Frown lines wouldn't be far behind if Yukio kept that ever-present glower on his face.

"I don't care anymore! My life _sucks!_ I hit rock bottom and barely made any way up over this past year! I have people that make me happy and you want me to cut them off because you don't approve and just won't admit it?! Stop making excuses! You _hate_ it when I'm happy! _That's_ the bottom line here!" Rin crossed his arms. It was now a conscious effort to keep his tail from lashing the air violently.

"I don't hate it when you're happy! I'm trying to protect you and you keep doing reckless shit that completely undermines that!" Yukio gaped. "Again, I never asked to be protected! I can hold my own now! And there isn't a _single_ thing that I've done that doesn't have a good reason behind it! The Order wants me to lay down and take it, but I told them I wasn't their bitch! _You_ keep telling me things and I listen to you, but it just keeps hurting me! So _why am I still listening to you?!_ " Rin snapped back.

"Because I'm your brother and I care about you! You are sleeping with heartless demons who _don't actually care about you!_ They like you for sex and your power and that's _all!_ They don't love you like I do!" Yukio told him, frustrated. "No, they don't! Because **_you don't love me!_** " Rin finally yelled back.

They stood there, Yukio with his eyes wide in shock and Rin looking at his little brother with tired eyes. It felt like they'd switched places in that moment. Rin was tired and done and Yukio was the surprised one for once.

"Yukio. I love you. You're my little brother and all we have left of our family is each other. But I don't think you really remember how to look at me and see your brother instead of your burden." Rin said softly.

"The fact that I still love you despite that doesn't mean you can take advantage of my love to tell me whatever you think is right just because you think you have to be an adult and treat me like I'm some naive little kid with no common sense. If you can't stand to be around me and my shit, then stay away and just live your life easier without me for a while. Make friends. Find people that will support you like Mephisto and Amaimon support me. Focus on school. Get yourself a _life,_ Yukio. Live your _own_ life. Stop trying to control mine." Rin gave a bittersweet smile. He blinked back the tears pricking at his eyes.

Was this Rin cutting himself off from his brother permanantly? Yes. It didn't have to be, but he had a feeling that it would end up that way if he left it up to Yukio, which he was.

"Rin, you can't...." Yukio seemed at a loss for words, almost confused. But behind that confusion was hope. A hope that rose to the surface the more Yukio thought about what Rin had just told him.

"Some," Rin swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Some people just don't work well together. We've endured a lot of our own trauma for fifteen years, always so far away from each other, always so different from each other. It's not our faults, but it's time for us to separate. Maybe one day we'll be able to have a normal conversation after a while of not being around each other. Okay?" He explained, still smiling. It was a shaky smile, but it stayed there. Tears wanted to spill, but he wouldn't let them. He had to be strong in case Yukio broke down.

"I.....Okay. Okay. So what will we do about living situations?" Yukio finally agreed after a long silence.

"I can just move into Faust Manor. You can live in the regular Boys Dorms or maybe even an apartment of your own since you don't have to pay for two people anymore. Mephisto can just say he's guarding me, which he kind of is, in a way. Is that okay?" Rin decided.

"That sounds....nice, I guess. I don't know if I could live on my own in an apartment....." Yukio trailed off, unsure.

"I'll talk to Mephisto at dinner. Do you wanna come?" Rin offered. He knew the answer, but it still never hurt to ask in case Yukio would surprise him.

Predictably, Yukio shook his head. "No, I have quizzes to grade." He sighed. "Good luck with that." Rin snorted. Yukio shrugged and left to attend to said quizzes, but he looked like the weight of the world had just been lifted off his shoulders. Rin took out his keyring and used the one that took him directly to Mephisto's office.

As soon as the door was closed behind him, he slid downto the floor and curled into himself, knees tucked against his chest as tears streamed down his face in hot trails across his cheeks. The headache that had been building from him holding them back dissipated as he gasped for air and cried his eyes out on the floor of Mephisto's office.

This wasn't a good place to sob about his family issues. Someone could come in at any moment and see the son of Satan crying on the floor like a baby. Rin didn't care at the moment. His heart hurt. It hurt so much. He wanted to have a family, it was all he'd wanted for so long. And yet, as hard as he tried, he couldn't control other people's emotions.

All he knew was that his birth father drove away everyone who could've been his family. Rin's mother couldn't take birthing the Antichrist and died from the strain. Rin had demon qualities even while human and grew up with no friends because of it. Satan murdered Shiro trying to get to Rin. Yukio couldn't stand Rin because in his eyes, Rin was a demon who could turn on them and kill them all, but also an absolute idiot who couldn't tell a sword from a sewing needle. Mephisto had mentioned Rin's trouble in academics being related to having half of himself sealed off his whole life, so now he had to use his days of no sleep just to study and finish homework and all his super smart friends were way ahead of him and leaving him behind. He had no one. He was Nobody, with Nothing, from Nowhere.

_Everyone who was supposed to love_ _me_ _left me._

The cold shivers that broke out across his skin at that realization were so sudden that they hurt. Loneliness and pure misery stabbed through him and he crumpled even more, curling into a ball even tighter. Rin couldn't even find it in himself to be angry. He was just sad. So, so sad. It blindsided him how much this hurt and he felt like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs, his breathing getting heavier as he cried.

Hands settled on his arms and pulled them away from his face. The scent of pine filled his nose as he was moved and he relaxed, breathing slowing some. Rin looked away so the Earth King didn't have to see his blotchy red face covered in tears and snot and contorted in the ugliest expression imaginable. Amaimon only pulled the half-demon into his arms to let him sob into his shoulder. Rin was usually a silent crier. The only time he made any sound when he cried was when it hurt deeper than just a few minutes of tears and a runny nose. This time was loud, gross sobbing.

He was shifted back and a kiss was pressed to his lips. It was tender and he melted into the embrace more. A clawed hand tangled in his hair as the kiss deepened before they separated. Rin opened his eyes to see Amaimon's expression still unchanging, but his body language comforting. Amaimon pulled Rin back up against him and snapped.

They ended up in a bed that smelled like Amaimon and Rin guessed they were in his room in Faust Manor. Amaimon laid down with Rin tucked against him. He placed tiny little kisses on Rin's neck. They were soft, the barest of caresses, and Rin whimpered at how gentle they were. Amaimon ran his claws along Rin's scalp, sending pleasant shivers across his body. Goosebumps rose on his skin and his tail shivered as well.

"What made you so sad?" The Earth King wondered. Rin took a few calming breaths before talking. "It's something that's been happening for a long time. It's just finally ending." Rin shook his head, tucking it back into Amaimon's neck. "Isn't it good when things are finished?" Amaimon asked. "Sometimes. But this was something that's been hurting for a long time and I just ignored the hurt so I wouldn't have to face the end. I finally got sick of my brother giving me shit for being happy and doing things myself. So I let him go. I won't attach myself to him anymore. He can go do whatever he wants without me in the way. And I can keep doing whatever I want. And I know I should be happy....." Rin tried to explain.

"But you held onto it for such a long time even though all it did was hurt you and it hurts when you let go because you were the one trying the hardest to make things better." Amaimon finished, grasping what Rin was saying. He'd taken to spying on Yukio to see if what he was doing was hurting Rin, but all he did was missions, schoolwork, and making lessons along with grading work. He must have been hurting Rin while Amaimon was being punished by Mephisto. He was apparently in that pocket dimension for a long time in Assiah. It had been months since the forest.

He sighed and pulled the covers over the both of them. "I'll give you candy when you wake up. For now, sleep. Humans usually sleep after they cry." Amaimon told Rin. Rin snorted. "I'm not a little kid, I don't need consoling with sweets." He grumbled. "So you don't want candy when you wake up?" Amaimon questioned.

".....I didn't say that....." Rin mumbled as his eyes slowly fell shut and his breathing slowly evened out until he fell asleep. Amaimon let a rare smile slip onto his face. Well, it was more like his lips tilting slightly upward, but it was still something more than his usual bored-looking expression. He placed a kiss on Rin's forehead and then realized that he didn't need to do it since Rin was already asleep.

Spending time with Rin was changing him. He was getting used to doing meaningless things like kissing Rin on the forehead or cuddling him like he was now. It wasn't so bad to put in the extra effort since he liked Rin. He wanted to please Rin and Rin liked human things.

But Rin showed much interest and satisfaction at some demon things too. He liked the demon version of marriage. He liked some Gehennan foods that Belial made on Mephisto's command sometimes. He liked befriending the lower-level demons around. He liked Mephisto's shortcuts and Amaimon's abilities to create tunnels under the school to get around if he didn't want to teleport. He liked Mephisto and Amaimon themselves.

And the more they told him about Gehenna, the more he liked Gehenna, the idea of going to Gehenna and being a part of it. Amaimon wondered what his domain would be. A powerful force like Rin couldn't just be the Crown Prince of Gehenna. He had to have a domain, a territory of his own. It would be an injustice if he didn't.

Amaimon wanted to see Rin at his strongest. He wanted to see Rin surrounded by the bodies of his enemies on the battlefield. He wanted to see Rin triumphant and powerful and confident in his own abilities to win a difficult battle. He wanted Rin to be what he _should've_ grown up as–unafraid, unapologetic, unwavering, _unbeatable._ Rin should've grown up untouchable, but he'd been touched and hurt by so many people growing up as a human around other humans instead. Humans destroyed each other and absolutely annihilated anything that wasn't something they could control.  
If anything, Rin was unfortunate and his beginnings were unfair.

Amaimon was rambling on in his mind and didn't notice Mephisto slip into the room until he pulled the covers up and laid down behind Rin, sandwiching him between the two Demon Kings. Amaimon's gaze met Mephisto's and the Time Lord smiled knowingly.

" _What are you thinking so deeply about, Amaimon?_ " He wondered quietly in German. A clawed hand met his and intertwined their fingers on Rin's hip under the blanket. " _I want him to love Gehenna. I want him to rule Gehenna and be stronger than anyone. He's so weak now, but he can be much stronger. Much_ ** _better._** " The Earth King answered in the same language.

" _Ah, yes. Alas, the same thing stands in the way of that as it does everything: Humans. He was raised as one, such a good boy. Not the Perfect Catholic Boy his twin used to act like, but more of a Rebel With A Heart Of Gold stereotype. Very sad._ " Mephisto mused, grinning.

Amaimon hissed quietly, narrowing his eyes at the older Demon. " _ **You**_ _did this to him._ " His hand tightened around the other. Mephisto sighed. " _Yes. Because one can't be a perfect ruler if they are totally human or totally demon. You need a mix of both. I didn't wish to torture the boy so, but after seeing all the timelines with him still existing as a half-demon, this is the best I could give him._ " Mephisto explained patiently.

" _What do you mean?_ " Amaimon wondered suspiciously. " _I've seen many scenarios. Rin has always been a favorite of mine since I began to see him in my timelines. But there are several that have already ended or are doomed to disappear in just a few years. And they all depend on how Rin grows up. In one, he is raised by Satan and knows nothing but what his father has taught him. When he turns nineteen, he will have helped the Illuminati build a successful Gehenna Gate big enough to fill Assiah with demons and_ _teraform_ _Assiah to be like Gehenna. The Earth will implode in on itself when the worlds are merged and a black hole will be all that is left of Gehenna and Assiah._ " Mephisto recalled the horrid timeline with a grimace.

" _In another, he is thrown in the dungeon by his father and raised by the forgotten prisoners there. He is often tortured by the warden and lives down in the damp darkness for around six thousand Gehennan years and by the time he would be sixteen in Assiah, he breaks out and escapes to Assiah. He developed several mental disorders including PTSD, Paranoia, Dissociation, and Reactive Attachment Disorder. He doesn't know how to process Assiah, but eventually finds his way to you and I. Unfortunately, he's so weak and so scarred by his childhood that he can only ever bring himself to wander around True Cross for a very long time. When he finally thinks he is ready to face his father, he fails spectacularly and succumbs to Satan's pull and Satan absorbs his soul and becomes the Dictator over both Gehenna and Assiah. Those are just two of the several failed timelines I've encountered. Trust me when I say that Rin needed to grow up the way he did to become what we all need._ " Mephisto's tail twined around Amaimon's and the Earth King shivered, nodding. He hesitated, but then leaned over Rin before he could change his mind. The Time Lord knew what he was doing and met him halfway.

They kissed over Rin in the dark, warm and cuddled up together under the covers in the soft, large bed. Before things got too exciting, they separated. They didn't want to wake Rin when he needed as much peaceful rest as he could get. Most of his sleeping hours were plagued by nightmares and Rin almost never slept because of it. The only way he looked as good as he did was because of both his spectacular healing factor combined with how young his soul was. He didn't have eyebagd like Mephisto always did, but if you looked at him long enough, you could see it.

They settled in and let sleep take them as well. They didn't need it, but their host bodies would certainly appreciate it.


	9. Living Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was funny.
> 
> Wouldn't It Be Nice by The Beach Boys  
> https://youtu.be/dmcNbsLCpBQ

Mephisto was approved by the Order to be Rin's new guard on account of Yukio's busy schedule as a student in advanced classes, a teacher, and an exorcist. Yukio was placed in the Boy's Dorms with the regular students and the other guys got along with him pretty well. Rin wondered if he'd treat them like shit or if he'd actually let some get close, maybe even date one.....

Yukio showed no interest in girls other than blushing madly when Shiemi mentioned things about him–but the Shiemi thing was because she'd just blurt out whatever she thought no matter how embarrassing it was and it always gave the younger twin second-hand embarrassment for her. Yukio was gay and Rin was the only one that knew.

He wondered if Yukio had liked being away from the other boys because he could live with no distractions. Rin snickered at the thought of him pining after his roommate and regretting leaving the Old Boy's Dorm where he could concentrate on his work.

Rin would've had more trouble than his brother on that front if people had ever actually liked him or let him get close. Rin was Pan–he liked everybody. Boys, girls, trans people, and apparently demons fit in there too. As long as they cared about him, he would be happy. Rin always had lots of love to give, but no one had ever wanted it until his friends, but even they had only wanted a small amount. He could've given them so much more, but they were too concentrated on their own things.

Now, Rin had the attention of two demon Kings and was slowly getting them to really fall for him. He knew they'd done terrible things in the past. But so had he. He used to fight in the streets all the time. Being immortal gave someone time to do just about everything, switching from good, to evil, to neutral and the cycle kept going. Maybe if the two Demon Kings fell for him, they would be neutral with him in this war. Maybe they would _stay._

For now, Rin was fine with just living with them. He didn't want his own room, so he lived in Amaimon's room. Amaimon helped him put all his belongings away in the extra dresser that the Earth King had summoned. There honestly wasn't much though.....

Mephisto had frowned at the lack of belongings and especially the lack of clothes excluding his school uniform. "Where did you even get these clothes?" He wondered, looking like he'd rather not know the answer. Rin blushed and looked away. He mumbled something that the demon Kings couldn't understand and they asked him to repeat it. "We were a poor Monastery, where do you think I got my clothes?! Donations, you rich assholes!" He snapped. They backed away quickly. Rin's childhood was just overall unpleasant and they kept judging him for it!

"Oh, dearest, we're not judging you. I just hoped Shiro would've taken better care of you than he did. He could've bought you more clothes and toiletries so you could at least have something of your own." Mephisto amended with a frown. Rin sighed.

"No one ever said hiding the son of Satan would be a lavish life." Rin grumbled, putting his few folded shirts in a drawer neatly, that rare glimpse of bitterness rising from the depths where he usually pushed it deep down inside. "You didn't need lavish, you needed a home that supported you. The monastery gave you nothing you needed." Mephisto tried again.

"Yeah, that happens. Letting a man that was raised as a living weapon and had no good example of parenting raise twins with one being the literal Antichrist wouldn't end well no matter how the man decided to live." Rin gave a bitter smile. "Ah, well–wait, how do you know his background?" Mephisto noticed. "I saw the files. Making the password something that cryptic works for most people, but not for me." Rin smirked. "Ohhhh, whenever you sit in my lap at my desk, is that what you were doing?" Mephisto was a little hurt that Rin used him like that, but all was fair to anyone who could sneak past the Trickster. It was an impressive feat.

"I didn't realize I had that advantage until recently. You're the perfect height for me to tuck myself against you with you still able to see your screen when you're using the laptop." Rin shrugged. "The password was a bonus that I gladly took. Blackmail is a great thing to have. If Yukio ever wants to start shit again, I can just bring up the absolute clusterfuck that was Mission Solano." Rin shrugged nonchalantly.

Mephisto threw his head back and laughed loudly at the proclamation. Amaimon pulled Rin into his lap on the edge of the bed and Rin tried to fend off the kisses he peppered all over the half-demon's neck and jaw. "You're much more fun than I thought, Dearest." Mephisto snickered, leaning in to deliver his own kisses to the other side of Rin's neck.

"I used to skip school and do whatever I wanted until they threatened expulsion and I had to pass or Dad would be disappointed. I really didn't care, but Yukio did, so I managed to pass middle school and just took the bullying and asshole teachers." Rin recalled.

"I've faked strep a few times before so I don't have to talk in classes and the teachers call on someone else for once. I never raise my hand and they always pick me! But if I say anything about being sick, I'm completely ignored or sent to the nurse. It's nice being ignored in regular life when every Exorcist and their familiar knows every little thing about me." Rin sighed. He folded the rest of his clothes and put them away.

"How about we burn all of those and I'll buy you a new wardrobe?" Mephisto offered, cringing at the dresser like it had personally offended him. "You'd do that?" Rin pulled back to look at him with wide eyes. "Why is it so hard to believe?" Now he really did sound offended. Rin was about to retort, but Amaimon beat him to it. "You served Cup Ramen at a 'formal dinner' and gave Rin's class _Monja_ for passing a difficult exam."

"Ah, so he told you about that?" Mephisto muttered. "That's not the point! You are perfect, Dearest. I'll buy you whatever you want because I know you won't waste it or take advantage of my money in a way I wouldn't approve of." Mephisto purred, leaning back in to pepper kisses on Rin's face.

Rin turned his head to get a real kiss from the man and he sighed contentedly into the kiss, shoulders slumping as the tension left him. "Okay. We can burn these. I'm _way_ past tired of them by now." He smiled and the two Demon Kings crowded him against the bed to drown him in kisses and love bites.


	10. Fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this remix oof, so much better than the original song in my opinion.
> 
> Fashion Week by Blackbear(it's different remix)  
> https://youtu.be/JmSIQd6_dpg

Mephisto had a tailor at the Manor on Saturday to literally _make_ Rin a new wardrobe. Rin grumbled about having to stand so still for so long, but Mephisto and Amaimon could tell he was enjoying getting fitted.

First was just measurements. Then it was going through materials Rin liked. Silk was an obvious choice. Rin loved stealing Mephisto's silk robe and sleeping in Amaimon's silk sheets. Silk was smooth and lustrous. It was lightweight and flowy and you could slide around on it all day long.

Cotton, Linen, and Nylon were the next few. Cotton was soft, cheap, and easy to clean. Linen was good for hot weather because it was a breathable material and lightweight. Nylon was something to be used for undergarments and stockings. Or lingerie. Mephisto grinned at the thought. He wondered if he could convince his Darling Crown Prince to wear lingerie for him sometime.....

"You'll have to bribe me for that." Rin warned him from across the room knowingly. "How did you know what I was thinking?" The Time Lord asked. "Because I know you and that scheming look on your face. You're too predictable." Rin told him, smirking at him in the mirror in front of him.

Amaimon nodded in agreement. "If one spends enough time around you, you have obvious tells. Not obvious enough for the humans to get, since they haven't found out in over 200 years of service to them. But obvious for Rin and I because Rin can read people very well and I've known you for thousands of years." Amaimon added.

"Sounds like they've got your mannerisms down very well, Master. Will this be all for now?" Belial entered the room to deliver Mephisto's tea. "I'll be cooking dinner tonight and we have chocolate covered strawberries in the fridge. Thank you Belial, that will be all." Rin answered for the Demon King. The Butler bowed to Rin and left the room, barely concealing the smile on his face. Mephisto snorted. His Butler seemed to be enjoying the fact that his Master had chosen such a kind and humble partner.

The tailor left to start making the several items of clothing and they relaxed for the rest of the day.

§~•~§~•~§

On Sunday, Mephisto had another tailor designing clothes for Rin, but this Tailor was a specialist in androgynous/femme clothing. The woman seemed very excited to make clothes for the teen and he raised an eyebrow at Mephisto. "Oh, come now Darling, you'll look lovely in clothes that aren't just all specifically male, don't give me that look. And if you're going to be living with me, you're going to need diversity and style in your wardrobe." The Time Lord chuckled. Rin rolled his eyes while the woman wrote notes down on her notepad and measured nearly every part of Rin's body.

"Androgynous designer clothes are very meticulous, you know! I think you have a _gift_ being made this way!" The tailor told him, grinning brightly.

Once again, she left to have the clothes made and The three Demons had a peaceful evening.

§~•~§~•~§

Two weeks later, Rin was walking around in a whole wardrobe of brand new clothes that fit him perfectly. He asked Mephisto how the tailors had gotten the clothes done so fast over dinner one night.

"Oh, those two sold their souls to be able to make clothes they designed perfectly until they died. They used to be married, but they had a disagreement on who made clothes better and divorced." The Headmaster explained. Rin blanched.

"But she looked so much younger than him!" He recalled. Mephisto laughed. "Ah, yes. See, the woman sold her soul to me for the fashion. She sold her _body_ for immortality to another high-class demon to possess her whenever the demon pleases not long after she made the deal for her soul with me. That woman wanted it all and she got it all. She can do her dream job and look young and beautiful forever. The man sold his body much later than she did and missed out on the second half of that."

"Wow. She sold her body _and_ her soul.... that's some devotion right there. Or maybe it's just total disregard for one's health, but that was _her_ choice." Rin noted.

"On another note, how's training going?" Mephisto changed the subject. "It's going great actually! Shiemi and Bon actually asked me if I could help them train. Bon knows I'm good at hand-to-hand and he wants more training under his belt than just shooting guns and memorizing scriptures. Shiemi wants me to teach her self defense. It's....it's nice. I think they realized they left me behind for a while there and wanna make it up to me." He smiled down at his stew.

Mephisto smiled warmly. "That's good, Darling. As much as I'd love to keep you myself and Amaimon, I know you love your human friends too." He said. Rin blushed and looked away.

"What do you think of polyamory?" He wondered suddenly. Mephisto froze as he was about to take another bite of food and put his spoon down. "Why?" He asked carefully. Amaimon sat up more, looking very interested in this sudden turn of conversation.

"I....you guys are so good to me and I'm so happy that I decided to give you a chance. But at the same time, I miss Bon a lot. Before that asshole Lightning came along and took away from us, he was always so patient with me. He'd study with me, even if it was mostly just me asking stupid questions the whole time and getting distracted easily. He....He was good to me too." Rin's shoulders hunched and he wouldn't look at either of them. He played with the vegetables floating around in his stew nervously and his other hand tapped on the table constantly. But the biggest tell was always his tail. He trusted his lovers not to ravish him every time they saw it and instead used it as a way to indirectly tell them how he was feeling when he didn't want to say it outright.

He heard a snap and his chin was pulled up gently by Amaimon, who planted a kiss on his lips. It was a very soft, tame kiss. "You can love whoever you want to, Rin. Because I care for you so much, I won't stop you from loving others." He murmured quietly. A poof sounded and Mephisto was on his other side, pulling him in for their own soft kiss. "I agree with Amaimon. Your love is a gift that others should strive for. It's their fault if they don't see it, but those who do and want to be worthy of it deserve a chance. They see how much they should value you." He added.

"He may react badly to us, but if you want to give it a try, do your best. We'll welcome him if you do. And the blonde if you choose her too." Amaimon told him. Rin grinned up at him. "So you really liked Shiemi, huh?" He teased. "She's good with plants and she gives sanctuary to many of my kin. I respect her." He answered, not embarrassed at all. "That's good, Amaimon. Maybe I can try to get Bon and you can get Shiemi. She wouldn't turn you away if you tried to get close. She's too kind." Rin pulled them both down for one more kiss each, these ones happier and more energetic, before they went back to eating dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here's were that one huge relationship tag I invented myself comes in.


	11. "Training"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto could've chosen almost any host he wanted bc of his time powers and yet, he chose to be a pretty twink. Therefore, his tail is pretty too, no you can't fight me on that.
> 
> Almost Love by Sabrina Carpenter  
> https://youtu.be/NCK1qV-N5Yk

Rin had never liked fighting in the streets, but he definitely enjoyed training with Bon. Bon was a fast learner and picked things up easy. He could go back and forth with Rin pretty decently even after just the first week.

By the end of the first month, he knew how he should throw his weight around and how to properly put power behind a punch without throwing off his own balance.

"Hey, what happened to your apprenticeship with Lightning?" Rin wondered. "If you don't mind me asking, of course!" He added hastily. "Don't treat me like a stranger, you can be as nosy as you want." Bon told him, grinning as he blocked Rin's swipe and caught his right hook. Sure, Rin was going easy on him, but it was still so satisfying to let Bon hold him down. Rin had never liked being manhandled before he met Bon.

"He was getting into some super shady shit that I decided I didn't wanna know about or be a part of, so I quit. I've got so much freetime now that I don't know what to do with myself, so I figured I should touch up on physical close combat. And probably get back to being your friend instead of blowing you off to go be Lightning's underling." Bon explained. Rin's heart warmed and he beamed at Bon.

"There's that smile." The older teen said fondly, returning the smile. "Come on, stop going easy on me! Beat me up already!" He challenged. Rin laughed. "Your puny little human bones can't take my hits if I don't hold back, Rooster!" He reminded the boy. "Oh, I'll show _you_ puny human bones!" Bon tackled him to the ground and Rin was too busy laughing to really put up much of a fight.

The bigger teen pinned him to the ground with little to no struggle, laughing along with him. They ended up with Rin laying flat on the ground, Bon on top of him with his face tucked into the crook of Rin's neck. Rin's tail was wrapped around Bon's thigh. I was comfortable and Rin shamelessly basked in the moment before it passed.

Amaimon was right in that Bon might not take well to him and Mephisto also being Rin lovers. Rin had hope that Bon open though. Bon wasn't a guy to just give up on things he believed in. If he really cared about Rin, he'd either let him go if he couldn't get over Mephisto and Amaimon or he'd learn to live with it and be a part of them.

"You're really warm, you know?" Bon said, the words muffled against Rin's skin. He felt the stubble scrape his neck and shivered, trying not to be too obvious. He thought it might take longer to be such good friends with Bon again, but it felt like they could just pick up right where they left off.

But this time, it felt supercharged with unsaid feelings and potential relationships.

"I'm cold blooded, so my body temp is higher than most because it's constantly trying to keep me at a suitable temperature for whatever environment I'm in. It's like a modified form of Homeostasis." Rin explained. Bon pulled back. "Woah, really?! Where does the heat come from?" He wondered. "I steal heat from the climate I'm in. If it's a hot climate, I can take in a lot of heat and store it for later when I'm in a colder environment. And if I get too hot, it pretty much just seeps out into the air around me and makes it hot." He said honestly.

Bon got the context of the last part, Rin could tell by the smirk he had on his face. "I bet _that's_ useful. If you hold it in when it gets too hot, do you overheat?" He asked. "Depends on how long I hold it in. If I keep it for around a week, it'll just end in me quite literally exploding in blue flames." He recalled the time with Mephisto and blushed. "That's hot." Bon grinned down at him. "Well yeah, it's fire." Rin snorted, knowing full well that wasn't what the teen had meant.

"Oh, fuck you." Bon snickered with little heat behind it.

Before Rin could respond to the words, Bon was leaning down and kissing him. He relaxed under the bigger teen and kissed back. This might be the only kiss he'd get from the boy depending on his reaction to Mephisto and Amaimon. The kiss was hot and passionate and Bon seemed like he'd been waiting a long time to do this because he was kissing Rin impatiently too.

They separated for breath, panting into the air between them that was rapidly heating due to Rin's pending excitement. "Wow, you really do release heat like a furnace. And is that a tongue piercing?" Bon pointed out with a grin. Rin chuckled and nodded. "Hot damn" the bigger rteen muttered. Before he could tell Bon about his two lovers before the boy kissed him again and drew him in with that pull he had, Bon started talking.

"I know about the Headmaster and Amaimon." He blurted out, almost sending embarrassed by the way he did so. Rin blanched. "You do?!" Bon forced him back down onto the floor by his wrists. "No! Just listen, don't freak out." He pleaded. Rin reluctantly settled back down.

"Your brother moved into the room next to ours and we've been studying for advanced classes together. He needed someone to rant to and I'm a good listener and decided to be nice despite him being an asshole to you this whole year and he told me about the thing between you guys and then you, The Headmaster, and Amaimon. At first I didn't know what to think of it and felt kinda of betrayed, but I didn't really have any right to be. So I figured I'd at least kiss you once before getting the explanation and then going back to just being your friend." The teen explained nervously.

"Okay, I'm gonna start off with the fact that I'm not related to any of the demon King's and they're not related to Satan. They're all Egos that formed because they were believed in by humans. But, because the ideas of them in religions and legends believed they were Satan's children, that's how humans perceive them. The Demon Kings thought it was funny and it gave them more attention being associated with Satan, so they keep up the ruse that they're all related. They're not. Me and Yukio are the only children of Satan and I'm the only one that's acknowledged as so. So that's settled and already makes things a lot less uncomfortable." Rin began. Bon was smart, he trusted h to understand.

He could practically see the gears working in the teen's mind as he processed the chunk of important information Rin had just given him. After a minute or two, he nodded. "Well, that makes less weird, so I guess that's good." Bon muttered and Rin laughed.

"Second, I was actually talking to them a few days ago over dinner about loving multiple people." He started. "I thought they might be really possessive and shut the idea down immediately." He admitted. He could see hope coming to Bon's expression as he waited carefully for Rin to go on. "Did they?" He asked. "No." Rin whispered with a smile.

That was all it took and Bon was leaning back down to initiate another kiss with the half-demon. This one was filled with a lot of emotion–hope, fear, passion, happiness. Rin wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and his legs around his waist, clinging onto him. Every time they separated, they just kept coming back to each other until they had no breath left to spare.

"You don't mind them being who they are?" Rin questioned breathlessly. Bon was was placing kisses all over his face, his jaw, his neck, and coming back up occasionally to leave pecks on his lips too. "It's lot less uncomfortable now that I know none of you guys are related." He said honestly, biting down on a love bite that Amaimon left on Rin's neck the night before. Rin let out a faint moan and Bon moved up to leave a mark of his own on the underside of Rin's jaw.

"I can think about it more later and possibly freak out over it, but for you? I wouldn't let go for anything in the world. I'll take all the demonic boyfriends and Psycho Sperm Donors I have to." He murmured. Rin purred approvingly. A more primal part of him was telling him that this one was good mate material and he couldn't help but agree.

"I had a crush on you from the beginning. I though you were really cool and I admired that you were super smart and could still be such a dick. I liked arguing with you. When did you realize you wanted me like that?" Rin asked curiously, tangling his hands in the thick curls above the undercut. "When I was Lightning's apprentice." Bon admitted, embarrassed.

"I missed my friends, but I missed you more. As annoying as you were while we studied, I liked explaining things to you. And the times your brother wasn't at the dorm and you didn't wanna be alone, so you'd ask me to come over and while I practiced memorizing Holy Scriptures and mantras, you'd fall asleep listening to me. I asked you why when you were half-asleep one time and you said you liked my voice. And how you used to sit practically up against me at Ponchan for lunch on weekends. You looked past my asshole exterior and still wanted to be my friend. It was nice. And it also taught me not to assume things...." Rin cut him off with another kiss, this one slow and gentle and warm.

"Do you wanna come to dinner this weekend?" Rin offered when they separated. "Sounds like a plan." Bon breathed. They kept exchanging kisses while they talked. "Be prepared, Mephisto will probably finesse you and Amaimon is really blunt. His expression rarely ever changes, but you can tell what he feels by the way he talks. They've both got their own kinds of charm." Rin warned him. "I'd never think otherwise." Bon snorted.

They stayed there on the floor to make out for a while and then figured they should probably go somewhere else before a teacher or other Exorcist walked in to train and found the heir of the Myoo Dharani and the son of Satan together in a very compromising position.

§~•~§~•~§

"Oh, it's the Punk/Rock reject." Amaimon said, referencing to a conversation Rin, Mephisto, and Amaimon once had. "Okay that's rude, first of all." Bon started. Rin snickered behind him, covering his mouth with the hand that wasn't holding Bon's. "But I'll take it compared to getting the life choked out of me like the last time I saw you." He finished. Amaimon let an uncharacteristically wide grin slide onto his face as he got up from the couch he'd been lounging on reading a manga. He stalked over to them, almost like a predator, somehow threatening even though he was shorter than both of them.

"I could barely fit my hand around your throat, you know." He purred, placing the same clawed hand at the base of said throat, as if he was reminiscing. Bon raised an eyebrow and squeezed Rin's hand, but didn't seem intimidated in the slightest. "You've obviously faced things you're more scared of than me by now. You don't cower so easily. Although you didn't even when we first met. Good." Amaimon leaned up and when Bon didn't move away, he kissed him ferociously.

Bon grabbed Amaimon's hips and pulled him up against his body as the two made out heatedly. Rin melded himself to Bon's back. His tail wrapped around the bigger teen's forearm. Amaimon's own tail coiled around Rin's and the half-demon moaned, leaving kisses along Bon's neck and jaw from behind. He took a page from Amaimon's book and tugged at the piercings in Bon's ears with a fang.

Bon groaned into the hungry kiss with Amaimon and reached up to stroke the two tails twined around each other and his arm. Both of them gave loud cries at the touch. Bon chuckled and kept caressing the sensitive appendages. At some point, Amaimon's knees buckled and he fell against Bon.

The same happened to Rin a moment later, but before Bon could turn around to catch him, a familiar poof was heard and Mephisto caught the weakened half-demon. "Ah, it seems I've come at just the right moment." The Demon King quipped with a satisfied grin. "Bastard, you planned that." Rin muttered, blush settled heavily on his cheeks as Bon ran his blunt nails along the two tails–one with sleek, short fur and the other with smooth scales. "You've not been here for five minutes and Amaimon's already pounced on you. My apologies, Ryuji Suguro." The Time Lord sighed dramatically, ignoring the accusation completely.

"Ain't nothin to be sorry for. This is the most fun I've had since the last mission I had with Rin. And that was _before_ Lightning came here." Bon told him, grinning as Amaimon and Rin both moaned at his ministrations on their tails. "Hm. Seems Amaimon took to you well. Even after calling you a punk/rock reject." Mephisto noticed.

Bon didn't get a chance to respond because then Amaimon was tugging on his piercings and pulling his head back by his hair to leave harsh bites on his neck. Bon let out a deep moan and the Earth King purred. Mephisto chuckled and pulled Rin away, against him. "Let's leave those two to get aquainted, yes?" He decided with a knowing grin.

"Don't break anything!" He called to the two before snapping himself and Rin out of there. The half-demon was almost comatose. "Ha, you're not used to that many pheromones in one room. I'll take care of you for now, Dearest. It's best to let them get to know each other in a way they both understand." He told Rin, who was slowly coming to.

Rin realized they'd been snapped to Mephisto's bedroom. He mouthed at the Demon King's neck. There was a certain spot he loved biting. He hadn't noticed it much before, but now when he licked over it and nibbled on it, that particular spot always smelled the most like Mephisto–Cherry Lollipops and expensive perfume. The more they got intimate, the more pheromones were produced. They tasted sweet, but not overly so like Rin would expect.

"How come I didn't notice them before?" He mumbled, barely coherent. Mephisto chuckled. "Ah, the more you accept yourself and welcome your demonic traits, the more you notice them because you're finally in tune with your needs and desires. Your body is adapting how it's supposed to now that you've accepted it and let it do what it needs to." The demon explained easily, snapping away the boy's clothes.

Rin purred and ground himself against the smooth material of the man's suit, tail wrapped lovingly around Mephisto's arm and tongue laving over the place the pheromones practically poured from. The scent filled the room and Rin vaguely caught another scent–Spiced Peaches, a fruity, syruppy scent mixed with things like cinnamon, cloves, nutmeg, and brown sugar. Rin figured that was his own scent. If that was what Mephisto and Amaimon smelled whenever they started getting frisky, no wonder they jumped his bones. Rin would too.

"Ah, yes, you've recognized your own scent now. Another thing that makes you so irresistible to us." Mephisto breathed in his ear, nipping the point. He picked Rin up and threw him onto the bed with no struggle.

He took his gloves off next and got on all fours over the half-demon. Rin shivered at the kisses and bites on his collarbone and neck and gave a whimper when an earring was tugged on. The Time Lord moved down and wrapped his lips around a nipple, sucking and biting down on it lightly. Rin arched into the feeling. "Not there~!" He cried, arching. Mephisto pulled back for a moment. "Your body is not saying the same thing your mouth is, Dearest." He grinned like a Cheschire cat before going back to teasing the nipple.

Rin wasn't used to having them toyed with and they seemed to be incredibly sensitive, much to Mephisto's delight. Rin arched off the bed more and his tail swayed in the air, not knowing what it wanted to do. Mephisto's tail decided for it, twining around the long appendage.

Rin's tail had a tuft of wild fur at the end of it that everyone thought was cute. Mephisto's tail was thicker than Rin's and covered in short, dark purple fur down to the tip, which fanned out and looked like a peacock feather, vibrant colors shimmering in the light.

Said tail writhed around Rin's hypnotically and Rin's body went completely lax. As Mephisto switched to his other nipple, he rutted against the boy, sending electric pulses through both of their bodies as they moaned at the contact. Mephisto guided their tails to wrap around their dicks together and stroke them all together.

Rin was sure that was the fastest either of them had ever cum. The tails writing against each other and rubbing against their dicks, stroking them too. Rin's piercings were tugged on by the fur at the end of his own tail and he couldn't take it anymore, cumming with a shout, arching up against the Demon King. Mephisto arched as he came, throwing his head back and releasing a cry to the empty room around them as he came not even a second after Rin, shockwaves of pleasure rushing through them and making them both shudder violently.

When Mephisto tried to uncoil their tails from around their dicks and each other, they just ended up cumming again and collapsing against each other before he managed the feat, also untangling their tails carefully.

"Shit~" Rin breathed, still panting. Mephisto chuckled and rolled to the side. He snapped and they were both clean. They didn't bother putting clothes back on or even getting under the covers. They just laid there, boneless and satisfied. They talked about what Bon and Amaimon might be doing at the moment.

"Amaimon tops me, but he's definitely bottoming to Bon. I don't think anyone can top Bon." Rin said. "I think you could, if you wanted to." Mephisto decided. "There's also the aspect of who would willingly bottom to whom. I think Bon would bottom to you if you asked. He really likes you."

Rin's cheeks burned. He didn't know if he'd ever fuck Bon, but the Time Lord was probably right regarding the fact that Bon might let him if he wanted to.

At that moment, Amaimon and Bon were snapped into the room by the Earth King and they flopped on the bed on either side of the pair already in it. Bon spooned Rin and Amaimon spooned Mephisto.

"I figured you'd be in here." Amaimon murmured, getting comfy. "Hah, I guess you've worn him out!" Mephisto grinned at the teen. Bon gave a smirk and Rin laughed. "Don't get too cocky, Rooster. Your head will be bigger than your hair used to be." Rin told him, tail fondly laying on the bigger teen's hip and curling over it. "Hey asshole? You liked that hair." Bon reminded him, attacking his neck with kisses.

Rin purred. He was really glad Bon didn't mind sharing him and being a part of their group. Rin was slowly filling the empty hole in his heart where his family should've been with people who loved him.


	12. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally got this song from a BuzzFeed Unsolved Shyan Edit lmao.
> 
> All Night by Big Boi  
> https://youtu.be/8Pd6HJKOAYo

The dinner on Friday was actually a picnic in one of Amaimon's gardens in Assiah. The place was filled with both Assiah plants and Gehhenan plants. 

Amaimon had actually convinced Shiemi to have dinner with them and now they all sat on a large blanket with an array of foods and drink spread out in front of them. They talked casually about classes for a while and then about Exorcist studies. Then, Mephisto started with the real talk. 

"Shiemi?" He called her attention. She looked at him questioningly. "Your path ahead is much more complicated, depending on what you wish to do." He started. 

"How?" She wondered. "Ah, you see, your grandmother used to be the host for a very powerful entity–the Empress of Creation, Shemihaza. Every cycle, a new heir is produced and named Shiemi. Shiemi is raised to take over the throne of Shemihaza." He explained. 

"However, because of the Blue Night, things regarding that got very complicated. Your grandmother stayed the host for Shemihaza for a longer term than what had been done before so your mother could raise you away from that responsibility. They were fine functioning without a Shemihaza once your grandmother passed because nothing complicated was happening in the world." Shiemi began to look suspicious of where this conversation was going. 

"But, with the Order finding out that the son of Satan is still alive, they think they will need Shemihaza's power and guidance. They plan to bring in her followers and train you as the new Shemihaza. You will retain your personality, but you will be limited on what actions you can take and they will force you to have a daughter while you're young so you can raise and train her to take your place." Mephisto looked like he didn't approve of the method. 

"It's not a very nice life, but it's best to go along with it." He said. Shiemi opened her mouth to oppose, but Rin reached forward and grabbed her hand. She looked at him in question. "Please, just listen. We have a plan, if you'll agree to it. But your choices are really limited, Shiemi." He told her, blue eyes pleading. She sighed and nodded, turning her attention back to Mephisto. 

"You'll go along with it, let them teach you how to use your powers, and host Shemihaza. You have a choice to make once you get to that point: Take the side of the Order or take Rin's side. Rin has decided to be the Neutral Party in this war and he's fighting to simply end it so no more innocents have to die. He's not fighting to win. Currently, we have Rin, myself, Amaimon, and Bon here, along with try demons loyal to us. Rin trusts you to make the decision you see best for yourself. But if you side with the Order, we won't spare you. We'll take you down with the rest of the Organization." Mephisto proposed. 

"The second choice you'll have to make, depending on the first one, is where you say you stand. You can either completely withdrawal from the Order and take out side, or you can pretend to go along with the Order u til the time comes to detstroy it. We'll be destroying the Illuminati and Satan first, using the Order'e firepower. Then we'll be turning on the Order to destroy it as well and reform a new way to protect Assiah." Mephisto finished.

"We won't make you choose right now, but you'll have to by the time Shemihaza's followers come to get you." Amaimon told her.

"That's....a big choice to make." Shiemi sighed, taking a drink of sweet tea thoughtfully. "But it's easy. I choose Rin." 

"Are you sure? This is bigger than just preserving friendships, Shiemi." Rin asked her. "I know. But you opened my eyes to the world outside of my garden. You helped me set that there was more than just the Shop. And even though you barely knew me, you helped me however you could whenever I had trouble with things in the outside world." Shiemi smiled at the daffodils that bloomed next to the blanket on her side in the grass.

"You taught me how to deal with people who didn't deserve my attention and how to see the best choice in situations. You taught me how to know when to rely on myself and when to rely on others and that it's okay to turn down things I wasn't comfortable with." The daffodils stems extended and wrapped around her fingers gently, not restricting her movement at all, but caressing her.

"The longer I saw what happened in the Order, the longer I didn't want to be a part of it. I kept seeing you and Yukio torn apart by it again and again just because of things that didn't actually matter, like who was human or a demon, who had blue fire and who had holy water bullets. The Order isn't the Good Guys. The Order is just the lesser evil." She recalled. She remembered watching the twins argue and Yukio would storm off and Rin would be left all alone and so,so sad as his brother left him. She remembered seeing how Rin was never really angry at his twin, only sad. She saw how bad Rin wanted his brother to understand him and how much it hurt him when Yukio just refused to do so. 

That was all because of the Order. If they'd not been such douchebags about Satan's children, Yukio wouldn't have been raised an Exorcist. Rin wouldn't have spent the better part of this year clueless and lost and afraid. Rin wouldn't have been cast away by everyone.

She looked up at Rin. "I trust you and I admire you for still being so good even when everything around you just kept hurting you. You chose to live to avenge the man who raised you even though he didn't even give you a halfway-decent childhood. Why would I chose the lesser Evil when I can choose the Good? It's not like my mother ever cared much about me. I grew up with the plants and my grandmother. I have no loyalty to my mother or the Shop." She smiled brightly. 

A sprig of Fuchsia flowers grew around Rin's hand that wasn't being held by Bon and Rin smiled. He'd stared learning flower meanings once he'd seen how Amaimon expressed himself through them when he didn't want to talk. 

Daffodils meant Respect, which Amaimon had for Shiemi. Fuchsia meant Good Taste, which he was telling Rin for picker her out and trusting her. "Amaimon, use your words, Dear." Mephisto chided. The Earth King glared at him and Rin snickered. "Let him be, he's emotionally stunted." Bon waved it away. Gillyflowers grew to lace around Bon's fingers, meaning Bonds of Affection. 

"Excuse my bluntness, but are you all together?" Shiemi tilted her head curiously. Indian Jasmine bloomed right next to Shiemi's daffodils and Rin hid his laughter in Bon's shoulder. 

"What's funny?" She wondered. "Ah, nothing. Amaimon just thinks you're cute. And yeah, we're all together." Rin answered with a grin. Next thing he knew, thorns pricked his hand. He gasped, then leaned out and blew flames at the Earth King, who reeled back in surprise and fell backwards. Mephisto huffed out a laugh. "Ah yes, I love babysitting, don't you, Bon?" He looked to the human, who was already laughing. 

Amaimon pounced on Rin and pulled him onto the grass. They rumbled before Amaimon came out on top, pinning the half-demon demon to the ground. "I win." He grinned. Rin scoffed. "Because I let you." He blew another plume of flames into the demons face. They weren't hot enough to burn. Rin would never hurt Amaimon unless they were training. 

Ambrosia grew around Rin's wrists, ankles, and neck, curling across his skin lovingly, spreading over his clothes like a pretty net. Rin gladly met his kiss and hummed happily. Ambrosia meant Love Reciprocated.

Mephisto and Bon watched the scene with easy smiles. Aster grew to twine around Mephisto's gloved hand and red Catchfly flowers creeped over Bon's free hand and up his arm. Mephisto smirked at the red flowers. He leaned over to whisper in the teen's ear. "That's Catchfly. Red Catchfly means Youthful Love;I fall victim." He murmured, turning top place a chaste kiss on the boy's cheek. Bon's cheeks flushed and he glanced back at Rin and Amaimon.

Shiemi smiled at all of them. It was such a pure sight. She'd never seen Rin so happy before. She was glad they wanted her to join them. Shiemi wasn't as oblivious as she used to be. She knew Rin liked her a lot and she could tell Amaimon was fond of her. They wanted her to fight with them to bring peace, but they wanted her in other ways too.

Shiemi had turned Rin down a few times already because she hadn't known what love was, what it felt like. And Rin hadn't protested any of those times. He'd simply gone on with life and stayed her best friend instead, stayed by her side to help her understand the world he'd brought her into even though he didn't really understand it either. He'd appreciated Shiemi for who she was and he'd stayed with her even after she kept turning him down. 

That was love. You care about someone enough to respect their decisions and stick with them even if they didn't reciprocate the same Love you had for them. You still helped them, still talked and joked around with them, and still got along with them just as well as before. You still loved them.

Rin had taught Shiemi a lot about life. Now, she was realizing he'd taught her what Love was without knowing it. If someone wanted to learn what love was, they'd look at Rin and how he cared about the people who cared about him. If you have Rin a chance, you'd never regret it.

So Shiemi got up and snuck around before tackling Amaimon into a flower bush. She laughed and she could hear Rin's loud laughter and Mephisto and Bon's cries of surprise at the action.

Amaimon chuckled underneath her and she jumped up and started running before he could regain awareness enough to pin her. Rin, Amaimon, and Shiemi played a dangerous game of tag involving blue flames, Greenman, pebbles, and plants shooting out of the ground. Bon laid down with his head in Mephisto's lap as they watched the three play, the Time Lord absently running his fingers through the thick curls. 

Shiemi was glad she'd agreed to come to this dinner when Amaimon offered.


	13. Aomori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aomori arc is one of my least favorites because by then, I couldn't stand Yukio and he makes me uncomfortable. I like this version much better.
> 
> Wolves Selena Gomez(feat Marshmello)  
> https://youtu.be/3ZJ1PkZt3M8

Mephisto called Rin, Bon, and Amaimon in his office to tell them about Shura's disappearance on a Friday. Rin had noticed her absence, but she'd been pulling away from him recently, so he'd barely seen her lately. 

"I need you to go retrieve her for me, starting from Hachinohe station." The Headmaster told them. Rin shook his head. "I feel like I'm just visiting all my friends houses. We went to Kyoto. Then Shimane. And now we're going to Shura's hometown. Please tell me the next one isn't the Monastery." He complained. Bon laughed and pulled the shorter teen to him by the waist. "You saw my childhood home, now we should all go see yours." He reasoned, snickering. 

Rin snorted. "Good luck. Last time I saw it, there was a semi-truck in the sanctuary and the whole second floor was collapsed." He smirked. "Damn, that's rough." Bon winced. "Meh, it's okay. Place was old and shitty anyways." He shrugged. 

"So when do we leave?" He turned back to Mephisto. "Now." He answered, then snapped them away before the two could say anything. 

Suddenly, Rin and Bon were at a train station with bags packed and winter gear on. "That asshole...." Rin growled into his scarf. Bon chuckled and pulled him towards the edge of the platform to wait for their train. 

§~•~§~•~§

"Of all the places to grow up, and it's Aomori." Rin sighed. "What's your deal against Aomori?" Bon wondered. "Kyoto had a lot of great tourist attractions. Aomori is known for apples. Literally, just apples." Rin answered. Bon scoffed. "I see your point. I like melons more." He conceded.

"Aw, but I thought you liked me?" Rin teased, laughing even as the bigger teen punched him on the arm. "You're terrible!" He grumbled, pulling the half-demon to his side to cuddle on the way to find their missing comrade.

§~•~§~•~§

After asking around the station, they got a lead that Shura headed towards Lake Towada. They looked around town for a while before finding an Inn to stay at since it was getting darker and colder by the time they got to town. The Inn was pretty much deserted except for the creepy lady who identified herself as the Innkeeper. 

She zeroed in on their clasped hands quick and gave them a room together, no questions at all. "Thank you~" Rin waved as she left. She'd suggested the outdoor bath(a private one for them so they wouldn't disturb the other guests).

"What other guests?" Suguro snickered. "The skeletons in her closet?" Rin joked. They laughed and set to go relax in their private outdoor bath. The air was cold and bit at Rin's skin, but the water was sufficient to keep him warm enough. He was still trying to learn how to not automatically steal heat from things and people around him. It was an effort not to suck all the heat from the water and his boyfriend.

"I love outdoor baths! But this is very different now that I'm a fire demon with pretty much no self-control when it comes to stealing heat...." Rin pointed out. "Seeing you surrounded by snow makes you look really.... delicate. Like a flower." Bon mused, cocking his head at the smaller teen. Rin blushed and bit back a smile. 

"It took me a while to let Mephisto and Amaimon treat me like I was delicate rather than just dealing with getting thrown around all the time. I... I don't think I've been treated like that since I was a toddler." He remembered, letting his hair down from the braid it and been in. The black silky locks reached the top of his back now.

"I had to learn how to control my strength and the fighting started very early because of that and my temper. So I ways got treated more like I was a stone wall, or an obstacle for people to try and to overcome, though no one ever did. Not even me...." He looked out at the plush snow as he spoke quietly. 

Bon slid an arm around his waist and tilted his chin up to look into his eyes. "I think everyone deserves to be treated like glass sometimes. You saw past my hardass exterior and you always knew exactly when to be an asshole am when to be sweet. That's what you've wanted your whole life, huh?" He murmured. He leaned down for a soft, slow kiss and Rin finally relaxed then. 

"I'm sorry. I wish we'd gotten together sooner. I like spoiling you and treating you like a flower." Bon smiled against Rin's lips and Rin smiled too. That old woman thought they'd be doing something very different in this bath, but Rin was glad for the privacy. These moment were it for him and Bon. 

They eventually got out and were able to fall right asleep, cuddling snugly. 

§~•~§~•~§

They looked up Shura's background while they eat breakfast the next morning. "The Baba Yaga Incident, huh? Yannow, there's a lot of 'Incidents' in the Order's Database." Rin pointed out. "It seems anything that can be used as blackmail is labelled an incident. We have no Incidents so far, thank God." Bon said. "But shouldn't you have basically no clearance? We're still ExWires." Bon asked. "I've hacked Mephisto's account and he lets me stay because I've already read pretty much everything I wasn't supposed to know anyway. Makes missions easier." Rin told him, grinning. 

"Oh, he spoils you, huh? Not surprising." Bon grinned. "Stay long enough and he'll spoil you too, big guy." They located Towada Shrine and started the tougher part of the mission.

"There's a high-level up there. Be careful." Rin warned. Bon nodded and they walked up the steps together. They found Shura laying on the front Porch if the Shrine. "That's suspiciously easy. But I'll take it for now. Let's get her back to the Inn, I guess." Rin grumbled. He couldn't feel his hands or feet and his nose and ears felt frozen despite all the protection against the cold. 

Bon carried the woman back and they had hot tea ready for when she woke up once they treated her. The injuries weren't as bad as they'd looked at first glance and Rin had plenty of training to deal with it. He couldn't even remember how many times someone had pulled a knife on him when he used to fight in the streets. Yukio wasn't always around to tend to him, so by now, Rin could tend to small wounds and do stitches on himself without a numbing agent. 

They sat and talked for a while while they waited. 

§~•~§~•~§

"I'm going to die soon." At those words from Shura, Bon froze, side eyed at the news. Rin stayed there, looking unimpressed. "Wow," He said. "That was pretty anticlimactic." 

"You're not shocked?" She gaped at him. "Shura, I know what people do when they're saying goodbye and they don't really want to do it. You've been pulling back and getting even more drunk lately, which allowed me the freedom of doing whatever I wanted and now I have three boyfriend's, a possible girlfriend, and my own side in a war I didn't ask to be in. So thanks, I guess." The half-demon shrugged. Bon hit him on the shoulder for being insensitive and Rin raised his hands in defense. 

A laugh from Shura got their attention. "That's great, kid. At least someone benefits here. I guess I should explain." She sat up and Rin handed her some tea, which she took gratefully. 

"My ancestor traded the life spans of her descendants for a Demon Sword. Her name was Tatsuko Kirigakure." 

Shura launched into the dramatic backstory that told of Tatsuko splitting off from the Iga to start her own style. The Iga hunted her down and she ran into Hachirotaro–a high-level Hydra demon. Hachiro loved the way she pleaded for life and made a deal with her. 

Tatsuko agreed to a deal with Hachiro that she and all her descendants would bear a child and die by thirty to keep the line going and every daughter would look like Tatsuko. The woman agreed and ever since then, her descendants had been born with the magical tattoo that Shura's sword came out of. 

"Wow, that's selfish." Rin winced. "She died by thirty after having a kid, why did she care?" Bon reminded him. Rin shook his head.

"Well, I'd say we've got our hands full. You wanna call him or should I?" Bon looked to his boyfriend in question. "Should we though?" Rin wondered. "Shouldn't we be proving ourselves on this mission?" 

"Nah, we've done that enough this year, we can cheat on this one." 

"What are you guys talking about?!" Shura snapped, not liking being out of the loop. "Our boyfriend." They said at the same time. Shura groaned. "Which one? And who are your fifty boyfriends, Rin?" She demanded. Rin scowled at her. 

"Mephisto, Amaimon, and Bon. And Shiemi might join us, depending on if she's ready." He answered, rolling his eyes. "Wow, that's a random assortment if I've ever seen one." Shura mumbled into her tea, taking a drink. 

§~•~§~•~§

They were arguing with Hachirotaro over who got Shura like children and Rin was not having a good time. That Hydra complimented him on his power and battle prowess, said he should "mate" with Shura, then proposed that Rin should make a deal with him in Shura's place–all while they clashed swords.

"Hey, quit trying to steal my man, leech!" Bon shot a few warning shots at Hachiro's feet with the pistol he'd been training with for a while. Mephisto had told him no rocket launcher and that was the first time he'd ever seen Bon pout.

The Hydra hissed at the teen and when he lunged to strike him down, Rin caught him around the waist, throwing him into a tree and pinning him there with Kurikara through his chest. "Campfire!!" Hachiro made a lovely fireplace and Rin watched his flesh crumble away to ash. 

That didn't keep him there for long though, so Rin and to come up with a plan on the spot and hope Shura and Bon knew to go along with it automatically. He pulled his sword out and got a considerable distance away from the Hydra. Hachiro came back snarling, ready to rip Rin's throat out. 

"Wait!" Rin called and for some reason, the demon listened. "What you said earlier, about making a deal–what kind of deal?" Bon gaped at him and he was either very convincing or actually shocked. Rin kept his gaze on Hachiro, hoping the demon didn't get pissy or suspect a trick and hypnotize him. 

"You would take Tatsuko's place and have a fang of your own. You could dual wield and learn the Kirigakure arts. You could give me even stronger heirs than Tatsuko has over these generations." The Hydra creeped closer to Rin and once he was close enough, he caressed Rin's face with a clawed hand. "You are quite lovely to look at as well...." The Hydra mused, curling a lock of Rin's hair around a finger. Rin did his best not to shudder or pull away. 

"And how long would my descendants have to live?" Rin asked. "Maybe, if you can live forever with me, than you will not need a limit. We will watch them live out their lives. All you must do and take my mark, my fang, and my blessing. You will free me from this place and we will live as Kings somewhere humans cannot interfere." Hachiro murmured, looking absolutely sold on that idea as it formed. 

Rin's whole body felt like it was slowly freezing, so if he was going to make this plan work, he needed to move fast before frostbite set in. 

"That sounds like a much better future than the Order could give me..." He sighed. Hachiro grinned at him. "I accept." Rin told him, giving a smile. Hachiro watched him open his coat and his shirt and quite literally yanked the red markings right off of Shura, begining to claw them into Rin's chest. 

"Now, Amaimon!" The Earth King burst out of the ground, forming heavy stone chains to grab onto Hachiro and hold him still. To Rin's relief, the red markings on his chest disappeared. He didn't even stop to button up his shirt or zip up his jacket, he saw Hachiro catch Amaimon's eyes just for a second, but it was enough. The Demon King was hypnotized and the chains fell to the ground.

Rin cursed and backed up hastily as Hachiro grew into a huge hydra, grabbed Shura and plunged though the ice and into the lake. Rin didn't hesitate she a second, diving into the lake after them. It was freezing cold and Rin wreathed himself in flames, burning his shirt and coat off in order to keep the flames hot enough to protect his heart.

He speared Hachiro with Kurikara and held on tight as the Hydra plunged then to the bottom of the lake. Rin's was sure if he or Shura were regular humans, they'd be crushed by the pressure and the cold by now.

Rin slid down until he could latch onto Hachiro's scales with his claws. He held onto Kurikara with his tail as he crawled up one of the Hydra heads. Off to his right, he saw a flare of bright orange and knew Bon was using Karura to join them in the frigid water. 

Rin went on autopilot as he climbed across the Hydra head. He got lucky–Hachiro wasn't paying attention to him because he hadn't attacked yet. That, and he was on the Hydra head closest to Hachiro's main head holding onto Shura. Shura was still and Rin was getting really fed up with people leaving him, so he stabbed Kurikara into the Hydra and stood up, also using it to keep himself in place. 

He was running out of breath, bit this was a last ditch effort anyways, so he let the flames build and build until he could barely hold onto them. He remembered casting the Kashou Zanmai in Kyoto, feeding his power into it. He hadn't had enough power on his own then. He did now, ever since he'd decided he was going to do what needed to be done and use every utility he had, demonic or not. 

Rin trusted himself and his own flames and with a cry that echoed under the water, he released the flames. He pushed as much fire into it as he could until even the fire protecting his body went into the attack. Hachiro fought back, wrapping scaly limbs around the half-demon and crushing him in their grip. Rin roared as he get bones crack and fracture and burned the limbs off. 

Rin had no idea how he wasn't passed out yet. Maybe it was his determination to see this mission through and bring Shura home, maybe he was much stronger than he'd thought, maybe both. Rin didn't know. His whole body hurt from the stinging cold and was steadily going numb the longer he was without protection against the cold. 

He saw Shura break free of Hachiro's grasp, cutting off her hair with her sword and slicing away at the Hydra heads coming after her. Bon made it to her and with Karura's help, pulled her away and swam up. He knew Rin wanted to finish off Hachiro so he couldn't come after them again. 

Rin leaped over to the main Hydra head and stabbed his sword deeper and deeper until the end of the blade was sticking out through Hachiro's bottom jaw and the hold was breaded to his head. Hachiro struggled, but slowly shrunk under him until he was a small snake and they were just sinking into the depths. Rin had no energy left and was out of air. Thankfully, his body failed him and he passed out before he could actually die.


	14. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Rin is their treasure.
> 
> Treasure by Bruno Mars  
> https://youtu.be/jz7C2W4m26U

Rin woke up very slowly, his senses coming back one at a time. His body felt heavy and he almost thought he was still underwater, except for the fact that he could breathe.

He heard beeping and a murmured conversation, the scratching if a pen on paper, rustling of clothes, doors opening and closing.

When he was finally able to force his eyes open, the room was actually not a bright white hospital room. He expected to be blinded by luminescent lights, and then realize he was in an uncomfortable cot surrounded by the smell of antiseptic and cotton blankets and sick people.

But as he looked around, he saw familiar pinks and purples. There were significantly less plushies than usual, but he recognized Mephisto's otaku plushies still on the bed. He realized he couldn't really smell anything and only then noticed there was a mask over his mouth and nose, helping him breathe. There was an IV in the back of both of his hands and there was a heart monitor set up next to the IV pole beside the bed.

Rin shifted and felt a very faint stab of pain in his chest. He took a deeper breath and his chest constricted for a moment before he was able to breathe again. He swallowed and felt just how dry his throat was. It felt like sandpaper.

The door opened and Mephisto and Shiemi came in. As soon as the Time Lord saw Rin's eyes open and looking at him blearily, he rushed to the bed. He leaned over carefully and pulled the mask down to kiss his lover deeply.

"Rin! You scared me for a while, you were taking so long to recover!" Mephisto frowned when he pulled away. Rin tilted his head up to touch the Demon King's. "M' right here." He whispered hoarsely. "Ah, I made tea!" Shiemi remembered. Before she could rush out of the room, Mephisto snapped and the tea was there, pouring itself into a teacup. He hadn't moved away from Rin and stayed there until he had to give him the tea.

Shiemi helped the half-demon sit up in the bed very carefully, propping him up with pillows. Rin was still having a difficult time breathing and Mephisto snapped the mask away, replacing it with the tubes that went into the nostrils to let them breathe that way.

Rin took careful sips of the tea and shivered at the warmth spreading through his body from it. He was just now realizing that his body felt cold. Chilled. Why? Where was his fire, his heat? At his troubled expression, Mephisto hurried to explain before he could panic. "You overextended your powers and your body's capabilities, Rin. You nearly died. It's taking a while for your body to repair itself." He pulled himself into the bed and sat next to Rin, putting an arm across his shoulders so Rin could lean on him.

"But it's good that you're taking a while to heal. You need a recovery period, Rin. Being used as a living pincushion is going to slowly destroy you. Take some time off from doing things that tax you so much." Shiemi lectured him and he nodded absently, barely hearing her. He was too focused on the warmth the tea was giving him.

Shiemi frowned and snapped twice in front of his face. His gaze snapped up to meets hers and he blinked a few times in slight disorientation after moving so fast. "Sorry....sorry...." He murmured, fixating on her.

"You need time to recover from things slower. Even if your body has already healed, you need time to process what happened so you learn from that experience instead of letting it happen over and over again just because you heal fast." She repeated, softer this time. Rin nodded and shifted to slump more against Mephisto as the floating teapot refilled his teacup and honey poured itself in, a spoon mixing it.

"Too used to throwing myself into things. Usually just use myself as a shield since I don't have a physical one and Koneko and Bon are usually chanting the fatal verse, so they can't put up their own shield. And I know I pushed myself a little too far this time, but I still think it was worth it. Shura needed to come home." He sighed, sipping the tea idly.

"I will admit that if you hadn't pushed so far, Miss. Kirigakure wouldn't have made it back, but my point still stands." Shiemi admitted. She leaned down to place a kiss on Rin's forehead before leaving the room to tell Bon, Amaimon, and Shura that Rin was awake.

§~•~§~•~§

"You weren't breathing when he pulled you out." Bon murmured, wrapped around Rin and holding the smaller teen to him like he'd be pulled away if he didn't.

"Scared the shit outta me. You looked like you were already a ghost. Shura was panicking too. Amaimon just turned you onto your side and basically hit you really hard on the back and you were breathing again. You wouldn't wake up, though. I memorized the rest of the textbooks for four of my classes this year out of pure anxiety." Rin was letting him talk to get the shock out of his system. He liked hearing the Aria's voice anyway. It was deep and smooth, and every word sounded perfect coming out of his mouth.

"Sorry I worried you so much. I wanted Shura to come home so bad. I liked having her look after me, even when she was mean and teasing me all the time." Rin said quietly. "Like a big sister. She's bratty and rude, but she tries to help me."

"I know, Rin. I know." Bon kissed his face gently, little butterfly kisses along his skin. "I was scared too, but I didn't regret doing what I did. Shura deserves a life. I do too. But at least one of us would've made it out." Rin recalled his thoughts from before he passed out underwater. "It hurt a lot and eventually, I couldn't feel anything. Flames were all gone from that attack. Blood felt like it was freezing, probably had ice crystals forming in it. That was the first time I was upset over dying in a long time." Rin turned to place a soft, chaste kiss on Bon's lips, tail wrapping around his calf.

"This past year and even before all this, I never minded the possibility of dying if everyone else got away. In Kyoto, for just a moment, I wanted to tell you to run so I could just give whatever I had there and hopefully take the Impure King down with me when I did. Wasn't in a very good place back then. I'm glad things changed." Rin had been so lost for most of this past year. He'd felt so lost and alone and terrified. He'd hated living like that. And Yukio just kept treating him worse and worse, then pushing their friends away because of Rin and then igoring Rin's existence for weeks at a time.

Rin had been sad. So very sad. He'd had nothing. Shura tried to cheer him up, but she also needed to train him. At some point, the concerned looks turned to understanding. She let him take out his frustration on her in training all he wanted. She let him cry all he wanted and turned away to give him privacy. She'd occasionally buy him little treats too. She'd offered him a drink once, but he'd declined and she'd never asked again, thankfully.

"I'm happy you found people that loved you when I didn't realize I wanted to. I left all you guys behind and then you had no one because we all had our own things to do. We said we'd be there for you, knowing you were higher maintenance than humans, and we ended up leaving you in the dirt." Bon whispered, kissing him again just as softly as before.

"Lightning wanted to investigate the Order's History. I knew an organization like this would be shady as hell and I'd be involving myself in things I never wanted to see and could never tell anyone, so I bailed. I missed my social life a lot, too. I missed not being stressed 24/7. I missed being around you to laugh at your shitty jokes and increasingly dark sense of humour." Bon placed a kiss on Rin's neck before pulling back and placing another one on the crown of his head.

They fell asleep wrapped around each other.

§~•~§~•~§

"I was on autopilot when I rescued you, I wasn't actually thinking. All I knew was that if you died this planet would be in pieces." Amaimon had Rin sitting in his lap on the sill of window in the living room. Rin was healed enough to breathe on his own and eat solid foods, though he was still on bedrest.

"Aw, Babe~" Rin blushed. Amaimon would've caused an earthquake big enough to break Earth into pieces and obliterate all life on it just because Rin died. That was.... It shouldn't have felt so good to hear those words, but it did. Rin had a boyfriend who would destroy a planet for him, a boyfriend who would reverse time and change the outcome, and a boyfriend that memorized four textbooks out of pure anxiety for Rin's well-being. And Shiemi lectured him on his recklessness and made sure he'd heard her before leaving.

He snuggled into the Earth King's embrace, a bright smile overtaking his face. "I love you." He murmured. Amaimon tensed for just a second before relaxing again. Rin didn't worry about it.

"I love you too, Rin." Came the hushed words. Rin purred and planted a kiss on the love bite he'd left on Amaimon days before. He bit down on the fading bruise to make sure his claim would stay there. Amaimon jolted at the action. That spot had to be sensitive after being there for such a long time. Mephisto had his right behind Amaimon's ear, hidden by his hair usually. Bon kept his on the Demon King's shoulder. Amaimon was the masochist among them and enjoyed the slight pain whenever one of them renewed the marks.

"Good. Because we're gonna be fighting Satan, the Illuminati, then the Order together. And we're gonna watch them all collapse in on themselves after we lay waste to them all." Rin looked at the setting sun and leaned his head on Amaimon's.

"We'll win. You'll win. And then we can move on with life until something else comes up." Amaimon mused. "Move on, as in find our places in society or move on as in make our family bigger?" Rin asked. "Would you want hatchlings?" Amaimon wondered. "I think having brats running around and causing chaos sounds like a life worth living." Rin smiled, closing his eyes and imagining little demons running around a big house, jumping on Mephisto as he got home from work, wrestling with Amaimon, falling asleep to bedtime stories Bon read to them.

He wanted that. He wanted a huge family with all of his lovers. He wanted a future to look forward to.

"We will find ways to make it happen." Amaimon mused. "You'd go that far?" Rin asked. "Anything for my Camellia." The Demon King whispered, bring Rin's hand up to his lips to lay delicate kisses on the knuckles.

_Camellias–A_ _dmiration_ _, Perfection, and Loveliness._


	15. Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I actually write a while 19 chapter to this story before deciding to publish because I was a little iffy on it for a while. I wanted to get deep enough in it to actually have a secure plot line instead of publishing three chapter and then falling out of it and forgetting it's existence. I hope you guys are enjoying this story!
> 
> Mirror by Serhat Durmus  
> https://youtu.be/5UgaXl3H2Eo

Lightning burst into the room unexpectedly when Rin, Mephisto, Amaimon, and Bon were in the bath together.

Rin had smelled him a kilometer away and he was sure Mephisto and Amaimon had too. Hell, _Bon_ could probably smell that man a mile away So, Rin was ready to catch the man's hand when he went to grab the Time Lord's face to pull him out of the water. Mephisto berated Belial for letting the man pass him.

Lightning pulled his hand back and showed them a picture on his phone. "This seal showed up on the nape of a man who died this morning after I interrogated him. He was bound by a Morinas co tract and killed by "Death" when he spilled the beans. Death is a messenger of time, so you either ordered it as your familiar or made the contract yourself." He started.

Rin remembered where he'd seen that symbol as soon as he saw it and Lightning carried a familiar scent that he only just now noticed under all the filth.

"You killed Gramps?!" He gave the man a frown. "Why were you in my old home?" His blue eyes glowed a few shades brighter and went slit-pupiled. "This is exactly why I left." Suguro muttered. "Woulda been sworn to secrecy and I didn't wanna know things that could hurt you."

"I'm doing an investigation on the Blue Night–your rumored birth. Know anything worth my time?" Lightning turned his sights on Rin. "I know that my birth isn't something anyone should look into. Sometimes, you gotta know when to keep the secret to yourself." The way he said it wasn't threatening, but something in the teen's eyes said otherwise. Those eyes had a glow in them that gave even Lightning chills. _If you dig up my past, you're responsible for keeping it buried._

"Ah Dearest, you're learning how to play the games you need for war. That's good." Mephisto pulled the boy to him with an approving grin and Rin relaxed some, though his gaze on the Torturer didn't let up.

The two seemed to have a silent conversation and Lightning sighed. This interrogation wasn't going how he'd planned it. Of course, he hadn't planned for his ex-apprentice, the son of Satan, the Director of the Japan Branch, and the Demon King of Earth to be in a bath together either. He briefly wondered how Suguro had gotten involved with them, but quickly deduced that was probably Rin's doing.

"Who are you loyal to?" Rin turned back to him. Lightning raised a brow under his shaggy hair. "Why does it matter?" He countered. Before Rin could snap at him, he held his hands up in surrender. "I just like Demons. I like studying them. I like knowing the truth. Whoever lets me do that, I'm fine working for them." He answered honestly. Rin considered the response.

"Hm. I see. Well, you won't get any information out of any of us today, so scram." Rin shrugged. Lightning wondered what was going on in the boy's head. He'd really let Lightning go, just like that? Even after it was clear the man wouldn't stop until he knew the truth? Rin Okumura was interesting. He played with demons, but his heart was very human, it seemed. Lightning took his leave.

"Should we stop him?" Rin wondered quietly to Mephisto when the doors closed. The demon shook his head. "No, Dearest. I'll send him some much needed soon and then we'll follow him in his endeavors. I shall explain on the way there.

§~•~§~•~§

"Riding in style, eh?" Lightning grinned at them as he got in the limo.

Instead of the bright pink limo Rin and Yukio had been picked up for school in on the first day, it was Mephisto's black Rolls Royce Phantom Limo. Rin had picked it out, practically begging Mephisto to use it.

"Please! Come on, you've got all these nice ass cars just sitting here collecting dust! You don't spend millions on nice cars for them to sit there and look pretty!" Rin had insisted.

"Where would I even drive them, Lovely?" Mephisto sighed. "Anywhere you want, you own a whole town inside Tokyo. There's so much room you can drive around in!" Rin reminded him. Then, his grin turned sly and he strutted up to the Time Lord, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and leaning up on his tippy toes. Even with Rin wearing heeled boots, Mephisto was still much taller than him. He leaned in close, but just before their lips touched, he stopped.

"And I'd rather have you fuck me in one of these cars than that pink limo." He whispered, watching the Time Lord's pupils dilate to just tiny slits. "Especially that shiny black Rolls Royce Limo." Rin purred against his lovers lips. It didn't take much convincing after that to get Mephisto to take the Rolls Royce.

The Time Lord actually had a 50 car garage filled with classic cars, modern cars, a couple motorcycles, and some custom limos. Rin loved all of the vehicles and was working on convincing Mephisto to drive a different one every time the drive anywhere.

"You can thank Rin for that. I would've just taken my usual limo, but he insisted the Rolls Royce was the way to go." Mephisto sniffed. Rin was sitting in his lap pleased as a punch, Amaimon sat on his left and Bon sat on his right. Lightning sat on Amaimon's side, not bothered by the Earth King's presence at all.

"So where are we headed exactly?" Lightning wondered. "To the Cram School. We're taking the scenic route. Rin insists we should take the Carr's out more often." The demon huffed, like it was such a bother to flaunt his multi-million dollar transportation variety. "You don't buy pretty things just to stare at them! You show them off!" Rin exclaimed.

"Oh, but I flaunt _y_ _ou_ all the time." Mephisto pointed out, tipping Rin's chin towards his with a grin. "You didn't buy me. You only have me because _this_ fool talked you up while he was convincing me I was worth a damn." Rin pointed at Amaimon, who grabbed his hand and laid a tender kiss on the knuckles.

"I have to sell him on the things I like, otherwise he gets jealous and takes me away from them. It was either both of us or neither of us for you." Amaimon agreed. Mephisto shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a greedy demon."

"So is this relationship love or entirely physical attraction?" Lightning asked. "It started with me being sad, as most things do." Rin snickered and Amaimon did too. "He was pathetic and I hated how it looked on him, so I changed it. We've been training him and teaching him things a Demon Prince should've been taught growing up. We've given him a home and happiness and everything a human needs to live as well." Amaimon explained. He pulled the half-demon to him to plant a kiss on his lips and then plant one on his jaw before Mephisto yanked Rin back to him. "Quit it, he sat on _my_ lap for a reason!" He snapped.

Bon stepped in by leaning forward to initiate a kiss with the boy the two Demon Kings were fighting over. Lightning sat there patiently, watching the spectacle with a smile.

"Damn, the human's got him this time." Amaimon noticed. Mephisto snorted and sat back up, straightening up his clothes again.

"Ah, I suppose I shall start explaining before we get there." He launched into a story of the beginnings of the Demon Kings.

"Gehenna's power structure is simple. There's been a long-standing conflict between Lucifer's faction, who view humans as hostile–and the Order's faction, who wish to cooperate with humans. Yes, the Order was actually founded by demons. We've somehow let the humans take over and make a mess if the Organization–one of the few decisions I regret."

"In ancient times, we Ba'al were merely a concept. However, as Human Civilization developed, our "silhouettes" became much more prominent. We maintained a fixed distance from humans. We gained well-defined appearances, and then at long last, we were incarnated. The Awakening if the "Ego," the intoxication of the five senses....after experiencing it just once, we couldn't live without it." There was a far away look in Mephisto's eyes as he recounted the tale.

"The three of you, who naturally have bodies, probably wouldn't be able to understand. But for us, obtaining a body was immensely thrilling. Even I was completely immersed in pleasure when I was first incarnated." A shiver ran down his spine at the phantom sensation of having a body for the first time ever.

"However, a body doesn't last forever.  
Because of our power, the regenerative ability of our cells exceeds that of humans. But for a high-level King, the deterioration is correspondingly high. And yet, we Ba'al can't die. Even if our bodies perish, we will continue to exist as a concept." Rin was listening intently. He wondered if he'd ever be a Demon King. Would be have an Ego of his own? How would it work if he got something that wasn't elemental, like Mephisto had gotten Time and Space and Azazel had gotten Spirits?

"For us Ba'al, after having your "Ego" sprout, such a fate is excruciatingly unfathomable. It is not physically painful to exist like that, but it is emotionally painful after having something so extraordinary to ourselves." Amaimon was frowning and now pressing himself to Mephisto's side, like the stronger Demon's presence would chase away the phantom feeling of longing plaguing him at recalling the repressed memories.

"The first to experience it was the eldest brother, the king of Light, Lucifer. Out of the Ba'al, he suffers the fastest degradation. His bodies don't even last ten years. Humanity was the outlet for all that stress. He convinced us to join him in attacking humanity. The result was an era of wanton destruction, fire, flooding, and disease." Rin cringed. That sounded like the 1300s.

"Some of my brothers and I decided that humanity would go extinct if this continued. So we gave them knowledge of how to fight demons. That was the beginning of the True Cross Order." He finally made it to the more interesting part.

"By doing that we created a conflict that has preserved the equilibrium of the world. After that we cut off ties with big brother Lucifer. But that was only about a hundred years ago, maybe a little longer." Mephisto sighed. Lucifer was bratty. He wanted whatever he couldn't have and if he couldn't have it, no one else could have it either.

"We gathered once, after we'd all gotten bodies. Some of us were doing fine, others were a little worse for wear, and some were horrid, misshapen husks of flesh and bone. I, being Time itself, have always been able to slow down the degradation period on my host. Astaroth had an easy time of it, as did Egyn and Beelzebub. Lucifer, Azazel, and Iblis all had harder times. Amaimon was almost worse off than Lucifer due to him being the Earth itself given humanoid form. He needed a certain strength and durability in a host if he transferred." Mephisto explained.

"Lucifer decided that because he suffered worse than the rest of us, that he should just explode and blast the entire damn planet to pieces so it could go back to us all being equal. Literally no one thought it was a good idea, but we had to play along and respectfully offer arguments." Mephisto rolled his eyes. He'd never like Lucifer anyway.

"I brought up the concept of cloning, making artificial bodies for demons Kings to inhabit. At first, we attempted it with humans, but the results weren't satisfactory, so we decided to use our own DNA in hopes that if we possessed one of them, the DNA would merge well with our own and would also be strong enough to hold us. We didn't realize until much later that it also depended on compatibility among demon Kings. Amaimon couldn't manifest in any of his own Nephilim clones, but he found a body in one of mine, Ambrosius. It was because he was more comfortable with me than any other Demon Kings." Mephisto went into detail on how it worked and Rin perked up at the new term: Nephilim. If anything, that was what he was.

"Oh, so you know Lucifer's issue and he hasn't even figured it out yet?" Lightning guessed. "I told him the issue long ago, but he refused to listen, saying it was too illigical. His loss. _He's_ the one slowly dying all the time." Mephisto answered. "Lucifer does not trust any other Demon Kings, even Egyn, who works for him in the Illuminati. And he doesn't trust his own DNA to hold up in a clone body, so he's stuck in this loop forever until someone ends the cycle."

Rin snickered. "An asshole who refused to believe feelings are the answer and can't even keep a body for even a full decade and bitches about his struggles constantly. Aren't his nerves fried 24/7? He thinks he's suffering because he can't frolick in a body without collapsing and vomiting blood, but he doesn't know actual physical suffering. That's such a. Pathetic existence." He shook his head. He'd been beaten until his entire torso was bruised and his ribs were broken before. He'd been lucky none of the ribs had punctured a lung. And that was only injuries from humans. Rin had lost count of the horrible injuries he'd sustained and healed from demons. Lucifer knew nothing about physical pain.

"I'm guessing that huge artificial Gehenna Gate is so he can explode Earth and transfer Gehenna over to take it's place?" Rin snorted at the thought.

"He must have some sort of plan to make that happen. He's too weak to make an explosion that big without a host to amplify it in Assiah. He'll probably use various high-level demons to accomplish the task if that's what he's really trying do. Although, he could just transfer the demons in Gehenna to Assiah and basically terraform the human world to be fit for demons by letting them inhabit it and let Satan take over that way. Both of the plans suck for anyone that isn't Lucifer or Satan, basically." Bon piped up. "And maybe me." Rin added. They all looked at him.

"Satan _still_ can't exist in Assiah even if the demons terraform it for their needs and wants. Satan still needs a host, he'd go for me. He's been trying for a while, it's why I stopped sleeping." The half-demon reminded them. "And then there was that one dream you had that put you in shock...." Amaimon said.

"That wasn't Satan though, that was something a lot older than Satan. Maybe even older than you guys." Rin told them. "I don't know why, bit I keep waiting to have another dream like that. I know it's gonna happen sometime, it's like a gut feeling." Rin admired. "Will you be able to handle it this time?" Mephisto wondered. "Hopefully. Maybe if I'm prepared for it, there'll be less mindfuckery happening." Rin shrugged a shoulder. "I wouldn't mind _fuckery...._ " Mephisto muttered, directly into Rin's ear. The only ones that heard him were Rin and Amaimon. The half-demon's tail snuck around behind the man and caressed his tail. Mephisto did his best not to jolt at the feeling and threw the boy a glare.

The limo stopped moving. "Ah, it seems we're here. Everyone out!" Mephisto said cheerfully. Lightning, Bon, and Amaimon left the car. Just as Rin went to get out, Mephisto's tail unfurled and pulled Rin back by coiling around his tail. Rin shivered and collapsed back into the Time Lord's lap. Mephisto stole his breath with a heated kiss before releasing the boy with a grin. They hid their tails once more before exiting the vehicle.


	16. Section 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we visit Mephisto's preserved Nephilim zoo. I'm putting this song because I'd definitely hit the road when I saw the bodies. No thanks, man. I'm good.
> 
> Hit the Road Jack(Wolfgang Lohr and Maskarade Remix)  
> https://youtu.be/MPmD6hFaomk

They walked through the old halls of Asylum. "Asylum was a cover up for research facility called Section 13. Section 13 conducted illegal human experimentation for the Elixir and mass produced clones of the Demon Kings." Mephisto gestured to the delivery tables, the bunks all stacked up along the walls, and the nursery rooms as they passed them. 

They reached a whole shelf of files left behind and Lightning rushed to them. Rin followed close behind, wanting to see what was kept archived in a place like Section 13. Lightning handed him a book filled with the clones pictures, names, ages, mental and physical states, and abilities. Rin looked at the title–It was the Azazel clones. Lightning looked through Lucifer's.

On the catalogue of all the clones, right there in his face, was a very young Shiro, fourth on the list. He looked full and dead inside, just like the rest of his bretheren. Some looked unhinged, some looked dazed, and some looked very aware. Shiro looked aware and absolutely miserable. 

There was a picture of Goro under Shiro's at number five. Goro looked confused and dazed, like he didn't understand what was going on around him. The clones all looked identical except for minor details, like expression. The longer he looked at the pictures of the Azazel group, the more Rin recognized the features in Shiro's face and his and Yukio's. 

He flipped to Shiro's individual page and read the details there. Shiro had apparently always been sharp. His healing was exceptional, faster than a regular human's. He was strong and had fast reflexes. But he'd also broken out of Asylum several times and constantly fought the scientists during tests, so they'd labelled him defective. Rin snorted. So his father, who'd lectured him on his temper and brashness, had been the exact same way, maybe even worse! "Fuckin' hypocrite...." He muttered. 

He flipped to the next page, but only found the sixth clone. Goro's page was missing. Rin narrowed his eyes. He had a sneaking suspicion that Goro was important. 

"Yes. Goro was thought to be completely useless. He'd lost his mind very early on. A demon slipped in, just the smallest, most pathetic presence. It settled in that broken body after the scientists put him in a tank of fluids that might heal his mind somehow. Then, as that insignificant little thing bonded with it over the years, Goro became very important. His DNA helped develop stronger and better clones for Lucifer over the years. Meanwhile, Satan grew from an insignificant spark of life to a horrid demon who knows nothing of manners or emotional control. He has no discernable personality, only selfishness and mania." Mephisto explained, reading the files over the boy's shoulder.

"But because he believes in himself and humans believe in him as the concept of Satan so intensely, his power is unmatched as of now. Hence the reason he created something that could destroy him and didn't destroy it immediately. He could've, but he hesitated because he wanted your mother to love him. He didn't really understand love, though. He tried to eat you and Yukio as newborns when he broke in here movements after you two were born. Honestly, Satan is just ridiculous and really shouldn't have survived this long. If he wasn't still on the throne, I wouldn't believe that nutjob was even worth more than a glance into the loony bin in Gehenna. So overrated." The Time Lord rolled his eyes. 

"If you'd like to go through all this data, I can summon it back to the Manor." He offered. Rin nodded. "I think I'll go through it all with Lightning and see if we can find anything useful in them." He decided. 

They moved on to the tanks–some still had bodies in them while others were broken open with grinning skeletons inside. The unbroken ones had bloated bodies floating in them. Over the years, they'd absorbed too much of the fluids they rested in. The clones were all curled up in the fetal position.

Rin felt a pang in his chest. Some part of him hurt when he saw this. Some part of him remembered being like these clones, nameless, floating in nutritional fluids as people passed by and stared at him, observing from the outside world. Was he a piece of Satan's soul that split off when he was concieved? Was he still his own person or could Satan control him that way?

Rin didn't feel any different at the realization. He still felt like Rin, so that answered that question. He looked at a broken tank with only bones inside. He remembered breaking out of his tank, falling to the floor painfully in front of people in while coats as the fluids spilled put around him and he coughed, gasping for air as he learned how to breathe with a body. He hadn't had one before then. He'd been pushed aside as Satan's ego continued to sprout. Rin had been that insignificant little thing. A piece left him to become stronger and he was pushed aside. Well, that was just insulting.

Amaimon's hand sliding into his snapped him out of the seemingly far-away memories. "You look like you've seen this place before." The Earth King murmured to him. "Some part of me does. But it's not a part of Satan. It's from that tiny piece of the nameless being that was trapped inside Goro, stuck sharing a body with Satan as his Ego fully formed. Being in those tanks is like being an animal at the zoo." Rin murmured back honestly. "My host remembers a life like that before it was taken out to be examined. I took my chance and possessed it. I remember the tanks too." Amaimon disclosed. 

They walked on together, hands held tight.


	17. Whispers in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna thank my older brother for introducing me to Skillet because I love their music a lot.
> 
> Whispers in the Dark by Skillet  
> https://youtu.be/chrPjWPG-nk

They walked through rows upon rows of tanks. Rin felt increasingly bad the more clones they passed. Did they feel anything in those tanks? Were they even still alive? He hoped not. He hoped they'd already passed on. Rin stopped at one tank on ground level, occupied by a pale, bloated body. The only ground-level tank with an occupant still there. Hair floated around the peaceful face of the clone. He placed his hand on the tank. It was colder than he'd expected. It must have been lonely being the only one down there.

A second later, cracks spread from his fingertips. He backed away carefully and the cracks stopped spreading and he sighed in relief.

Then, out of nowhere, a clone broke loose of a tank from above them, charging out to fall on top of Bon and Lightning. Mephisto batted the thing away with his umbrella, cringing as he heard more tanks breaking open. The clones made whining, desperate growls as they moved. For some reason, as soon as they were deflected from anyone else in the group, they came to Rin. The first few fell at his feet, seemingly bowing to him. The bloated, naked clones surrounded him, but all they did was bow at his feet.

Then, once every remaining tank was empty and all the bloated clones bowed at Rin's feet, they deteriorated straight to ash and bones as one. Rin stared down at the bodies, then looked around at his comrades. They were all silent, in shock. So why did Rin hear whispering? It was everywhere. He spun in a slow circle, but every last clone was dead.

**єкยﻮςเภєภเ** **....**

It was that voice again. The one from his dream that he couldn't forget. He still understood the strange language.

_Finally...._

He looked at his group again, but they just seemed confused. Rin squeezed Amaimon's hand, as if willing him to hear the words too. "Did you hear it?" He whispered. Amaimon shook his head

"Listen."

**๒๏** **ภкє** **รє๒єקђย๓ยɭє** **.**

_They've all been put to rest._

Rin almost wanted to cry at those words. He'd felt waves of relief coming from the bodies before they perished. Those clones had been alive and alone, slowly dying, all isolated from the world and from each other. They'd been suffering for _years._ And then they'd come to Rin before finally dying. Finally _resting._

**ภﻮเץค๒** **๏** **ภﻮค** **,** **เภк** **๏** **รเ** **ץค๓** **_เ_ ** **_._ **

_Thank you, my King._

Again, with the voice calling him it's King? Why? What was he King of? He had no titles other than the Crown Prince of Gehenna at the moment. He glanced to Amaimon to gauge his reaction, but recieved a confused stare instead.

Hesitantly, Rin called out in that same language. That tiny piece of him that came from Satan knew the language and let him speak it just as well as understand it.

" _Why are you thanking me?_ "

A look of understanding dawned on both Mephisto and Amaimon's faces when they heard the words roll off his tongue. They hadn't heard that specific demonic dialect in a very long time.

**ยภเкєչє** **เ๓Ŧย๔ย๓คɭ** **๏** **ץคкђ** **๏** **кย** **-** **คɭครՇคเгє** **.** **ฬคץєภﻮคкคչє** **єչฬє** **ɭ๏** **кђ** **๏** **кยŦย๔ย๓คɭค** **єรเкђคՇђเภเ** **єรเ๔є** **кคкђยɭย** **. ๒๏** **ภкє** **๒คŦยภค** **ยкยչฬค** **เ๓Ŧย๔ย๓คɭ** **๏** **кคภץє** **ภןє** **.** **ภﻮเץค๒** **๏** **ภﻮค** **ภﻮ** **๏** **кยภﻮเภเкค** **๒๏** **ภค** **๏к๏** **кยﻮςเภค** **.**

The voice spoke again, explaining to him.

_You gave your warmth to Alastaire. He had not felt that warmth in a very long time. They all wanted to feel that warmth just once more. Thank you for giving it to them one last time._

" _Did they have souls left in them?_ " He asked.

**ץє๒๏. ๒ค๒єՇђє ςฬคкค เรเкђคՇђเ єรเ๔є кคภﻮคภﻮ๏๒ค к๏ภкє ค๒ค๒єภﻮคкฬєภչค ยкยкยкђ๏๓๒เรค ยкย๒๏ภﻮค ๒єкยקђ๏ợค เ๓เչเ๓๒ค ץค๒๏ ยкย๒ค เкђ๏Շђค๓є**.

_Yes. They were dormant for so long that all they could do to show you gratitude was to force their bodies to bow._

The voice was getting fainter by the second.

**ย๓ค ยŦเรค ยкยՇђ๏ɭค єչเภץє เչเ๓קєภ๔ยɭ๏ кเ๓เ, кยŦคภєɭє ย๒ยץє єкђคץค. ภﻮเ๒เภﻮєɭєɭє ๓คภןє, เภк๏รเ ץค๓เ.**

_If you wish to get any more answers from me, you must come Home. Goodbye for now, my King._

Section 13 was finally silent once again, but this time, there was no one left to sleep endlessly in these tanks. There was only two Demon Kings, two Humans, and a Nephilim.

Rin turned to the group. "I'll explain on the way back. Let's get out of here." He suggested. Amaimon wrapped an arm around his waist comfortingly and they left Section 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mixing in things from canon as I go, but I'll be leaving canon behind completely soon since there's nothing else that needs to happen from canon for my AU to make sense. There will be one more bit from canon, like Rin's demon form from Chapter 98 and on. I'll finally be going completely AU in this fic after that. Wish me luck! 😄


	18. Rolls Royce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some car sex in the middle of a serious Arc😂. On another note, I've had to vastly modify the Blue Night Investigation Arc to get the results I want for this story, as well as go more in-depth on theories I've come up with for this fandom. I hope you're enjoying this story so far! Happy reading!
> 
> Flesh by Simon Curtis(You all knew it was coming)  
> https://youtu.be/YF_kRhoH8kM

Mephisto suggested they all go their separate ways to take a break after what had just happened and all the information they'd just taken in. Lightning said he'd like to go through the files with Rin later after dinner that day. Before he could escape to his apartment to change his clothes, Mephisto had Belial and a couple other servants grab the man to force him into a bath in the Manor. He was covered in nasty fluids from the clones. Bon was also covered, but Amaimon would gladly wash the boy off in a bath all to themselves(the Manor had 12 bathrooms, there were plenty to use).

Mephisto held Rin against him and shut the door. He started off with kisses to Rin's neck and jaw–just gentle pecks. Rin relaxed against him and sighed. He let the man do as he wished for a moment. His tail unfurled from around his waist and swayed in the air, showing his enjoyment of his lover's ministrations.

"Taking this limo was a good idea, Lovely. There's much more room in this one than the pink one." Mephisto purred against Rin's neck. Rin purred in response, catching the Time Lord's lips in a hungry kiss. Rin's tongue piercing clinked against their teeth.

Mephisto pulled Rin up to straddle his lap, thighs on either side of the man's hips. Rin tangled a hand in the Demon King's hair, tilting his head to the side to give the man more room on his neck. Mephisto nipped at the spot Rin's pheromones poured from and it sent a jolt through the half-demon's body. That spot was incredibly sensitive. The limo was filled with their scents combined as they got more and more worked up.

Rin grinded down into Mephisto's lap and the man groaned. He grabbed Rin's hips and thrust up as he pulled the boy down against him. The feeling was electric and Rin shuddered. Mephisto was enjoying feeling up Rin's ass under the black skirt he'd chosen to wear that day. Rin looked so much better in tailor fitted clothes compared to his old donated clothes from the monastery. Mephisto had enjoyed watching them burn.

He squeezed Rin's ass in his hands and enjoyed the moan he got from the half-demon for it. Rin's outfit was beautiful and looked perfect on him, but Mephisto didn't feel like undressing them both the normal way, so he snapped their clothes into folded piles on the other side of the limo. The friction of skin on skin between them felt even better and Mephisto thumbed the base of Rin's tail with one hand, the other dipping between his cheeks to just barely brush the entrance there.

He took his time examining Rin's body. Rin was still slim, but he'd packed on some muscle from training lately. He was short and only weighed 63 kg, but his body was solid. There was just the right ratio of muscle to fat. Mephisto loved grabbing him at any opportunity, loved feeling the solid muscle where it looked like soft flesh. He knew Amaimon and Bon liked doing that too and Rin had by now gotten used to it.

Rin cried out in surprise and bucked this hips at the touch to his tail and the barest touch to his entrance. "You used to despise having a tail, now look how far you've come, Dearest." Mephisto chuckled, stroking his claws against the grain of the fur and getting another precious noise out of his lover. Just to see the teen's reaction, Mephisto gave a harsh slap to Rin's bare ass. He got a yelp for it, but no sounds of pain. In fact, the blush on Rin's face turned an even darker shade of red and Mephisto grinned.

_Oh?_

He raked his claws down Rin's thigh–not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to at least sting. Rin squirmed, letting out a weak moan. He hid his burning face in the crook of Mephisto's neck as the man laughed. "Well this is an interesting development...." He purred in Rin's ear. He snapped again and a bottle of lube(cherry scented because he was a fancy bastard)squeezed some onto his fingers.

He reached down and plunged one finger in to the first knuckle. Rin tensed up, but only shifted his hips at the sensation. Mephisto grinned and pulled the finger out, then rammed two all the way in. Rin shouted, arching against the Time Lord. Rin rutted forward so his dick slid against Mephisto's and back so Mephisto's fingers would go deeper. The Demon King let him fuck himself on his fingers for a short while, enjoying the shameless effort Rin put into it to get himself off.

He pulled his fingers out and rammed three in next. He crooked his fingers and hit the swollen gland he knew was there. Rin's head dropped to his lover's shoulder as he moaned, body shuddering. "Nnn, Please more, it feels so good Mephi~!" He breathed in the Demon's ear, tugging on the lobe with a fang.

Mephisto did as he was asked and kept ramming his fingers into Rin's prostate, not giving him even a moment to catch his breath. He hit that spot over and over again and Rin was rocking back onto the fingers. His tail came around to wrap around both their dicks and stroke them. Rin's strokes got sloppy fast the closer he got to cumming. Mephisto was assaulting his prostate just like he'd asked, just like he loved and he was enjoying it immensly. "Are you close, Dearest?" Mephisto murmured to him breathlessly.

"Fuck–Gonna–Ah~! G-Gonna cum~!" Rin responded, hips working to get himself off. Mephisto could honestly cum just watching Rin come undone. "Ngh~Shit!" Mephisto groaned as he spilled over both their dicks and Rin's tail. Rin's whole body trembled and he moaned Mephisto's name to the empty car as he came a second later.

Mephisto kept rubbing over Rin's prostste just to see his reaction and to his surprise, Rin was enjoying it. He bit his lip at the overstimulation, whimpering, but his hips still rocked back onto the fingers.

"Ngh~Please, _please_ keep going~!" He pleaded. Mephisto smirked and pulled his fingers out. Rin whined, but it turned into a moan when the Time Lord grabbed the bottle of lube, pushed the top of it inside Rin, and squirted it. Rin jolted forward in surprise at the cold liquid shooting into him. Before he could ask what Mephisto was doing, the Demon's tail slid into him. The feather-like end had folded together and went in easy. Mephisto's tail got bigger from the tip though and he watched Rin's reaction carefully.

Rin looked surprised, but turned on at the same time. He gave a loud moan when Mephisto pulled it out some and then thrust back in harshly. Mephisto set a harsh pace from then on, fucking his tail up into Rin roughly and hitting his prostate every time. Rin let lose cries only he and Mephisto could hear in the limo, holding onto the man for dear life as he was fucked raw by the thick tail.

"God, please don't stop– _fuck~!_ " Rin arched, against Mephisto, holding onto him with his claws as he came a second time, still rocking his hips. "Nngh–yes, fuck, please don't stop– _Ah~!_ " He begged, hips stuttering as he came, but not stopping their frantic movement. Mephisto was almost to his limit, but he pressed on, keeping the rough pace until the end.

His tail stopped pistoning into Rin and instead pushed in with deep grinds. Rin whined, but the Demon King didn't let up the slower pace. He knew it was driving Rin crazy how slow he was going now. He wanted to see Rin cry. He loved watching the boy beg for him to go faster, go harder, to 'please God, just make him cum!'

Rin buried his face in Mephisto's neck. He growled deep in his chest and bit down, fangs sinking all the way into the muscle and locking in. It almost felt like he wanted to bite off that chunk of flesh from Mephisto's shoulder and he groaned and the mix of pain and pleasure. He held Rin's hips still in retaliation and Rin whined into his shoulder. The tail was moving so slow and he wanted to cum again so bad and God, why was he in love with such a sadistic asshole?

He whined, trying to move his hips. A minute later, he pulled out his trump card–distress pheromones. Mephisto couldn't fight the urge to make Rin feel better when the distress pheromones made it to his senses. Rin knew this and whenever he didn't wanna beg, he'd do this instead.

Mephisto groaned and his grip loosened on Rin's hips and Rin was able to rock back into the thrusts, purring against the flesh in his mouth. He didn't know why, but he just didn't wanna let go of Mephisto's shoulder. He wanted to worry grooves into it with his fangs and stay there until he came.

Finally, Mephisto pulled his tail nearly all the way out and rammed straight into Rin's prostate, giving the base of Rin's tail a light tug at the same time. Rin whimpered out his release into Mephisto's shoulder, letting his hips come to a stop in their bucking as he felt Mephisto cum between them too.

Rin unlatched from Mephisto's shoulder and licked over it lovingly, kissing the bite mark over and over again, like they'd make it stay even though he knew it would heal in a day or two. Mephisto purred and pulled his tail out of the boy. Rin purred in response and they sat there for a minute, completely relaxed.

"I suppose we should get ready for dinner." The Time Lord sighed. Rin gave a complaining noise and kept peppering slow kisses onto the man's jaw. He didn't want to move.

"Come now, there's still work to be done and conversations to be had. And tonight you get to stay up and go over data with Lightning. It'll be like a sleepover! Now let's go, Lovely." Mephisto reasoned. "Mnnn, fine...." Rin muttered, still kissing Mephisto's jaw. He sucked a mark into a spot behind Mephisto's ear and the demon chuckled.

"Aren't we cuddly today?" Rin grabbed his hand before he snapped them clean. "Wait."

He brought his tail up to his mouth and licked their mixed cum off of it. He gave a weak moan and shivered, but kept going until it was all clean. "Ah, fine, one more time." Mephisto gave in when he saw the boy's body trembling in response to the attention to his tail. He reached around and stroked the base of the tail with one hand, fingering Rin with three fingers with the other.

Rin's hips rocked into his ministrations until he came with a weak moan, body shuddering. "Fuck it feels so good~" He breathed into Mephisto's neck when he finished. "Sorry, it just felt too good." He apologized with a smile. "Oh don't apologize, I quite enjoy watching you come undone every time we do this." Mephisto pulled him into a slow kiss and Rin sighed contentedly.

" _Now_ we go." He giggled. Mephisto snapped his fingers to clean them and dress them and they left the limo, locking it behind them.


	19. All Nighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing smut is very hard when you're not actually in the mood. I wrote half the smut when I wasn't feeling it and I was just sitting there trying to make it sound hot with my face plain as a brick. I'm sorry if it's not as good as my usual content. 😅
> 
> Dirty Mind by 3OH!3  
> https://youtu.be/fcxmiKBWQrY

Bon was the only one of them to actually sleep that night after dinner. Rin, Lightning, Mephisto, and Amaimon all stayed up looking through the old Asylum files.

Rin read every report on Shiro he could find. After reading everything there was on Shiro, he knew the man better than he'd ever known him as a kid growing up with him. And that was a really depressing thought. 

Rin sighed and read everything on Goro next. His file was ripped out in the catalogue of clones, but there were still reports on him every now and then. Rin then set to gathering information on his mother. Mephisto let him go on his laptop and find the non-redacted versions of Yuri Egin's files. He printed them out and put them in a separate folder from all of Shiro's paperwork. 

They were doing this until the sun came up. Bon had fallen asleep about an hour before midnight with his head in Rin's lap, so Rin somehow was as to not move from the same position the whole night. It was a great in and of itself for the ADHD teen, but his legs falling asleep an hour after Bon fell asleep helped with that. He couldn't feel his legs most of the night.

"I wanted to read up more on the elixirs themselves, but I can't process stuff like that very well." Rin sighed in frustration. "That's fine. I like going through it. It's a ton of data to make a case with, possibly several cases." Lightning waved it off. He stood up and stretched, bones in his back popping. "I'm gonna head to my apartment to start making case files. Bye!" He waved as he left the living room and followed Belial out of the Manor. 

Bon woke up shortly after that, when the sun was higher in the sky and shining through the curtains. His eyes fluttered open and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Rin smiled down at him. "Good morning. I hope sleeping on the floor wasn't too uncomfortable?" He greeted. Bon smiled and pulled him down for a good morning kiss. Rin hummed happily. 

"G'morning. Have you not moved since I fell asleep on you?" Bon wondered. Rin blushed and looked away. "He hasn't moved a muscle. He even made me retrieve things for him like a servant!" Mephisto griped as he walked into the room with breakfast– several stacks of pancakes with floating toppings following close behind him. 

"Well that's your fault for listening to him. He wouldn't ask if you didn't listen every time." Bon pointed out, sitting up and yawning. "Ugh, I know. But the poor boy had never been spoiled a day in his life before we got directly involved." The Time Lord groaned. Rin's cheeks burned more and he hunched his shoulders. 

"Oh Darling, that wasn't to make you feel bad. I really don't mind doing what you ask me. Trust me, I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to." The Demon King called to him. "Yeah, he just has to complain because he needs to keep up his appearance and reputation as a pest." Amaimon added. 

"Why is everyone digging their claws into me this morning?!" The Time Lord cried indignantly. Rin laughed. Bon knew his legs were completely numb, so he picked the smaller teen up and carried him to the armchair, sitting Rin in his lap comfortably as the feeling slowly returned to the half-demon's legs. 

"Do did you find anything interesting?" Bon asked, stealing a bite of Rin's pancakes. Rin smacked him on the knuckles with a butter knife and answered, "Well, I'm not good with science bullshit, so I just gathered all the information I could on my parents. Shiro, Goro, and Yuri are all in separate files." 

"When did Lightning leave?" 

"A few minutes before you woke up, actually. We all stayed up the whole night." Amaimon answered him that time. He was cuddled up to Mephisto's side on the loveseat. Occasionally, they fed the other bites of their food and Rin thought it was cute, though he'd never tell them because they'd stop if he did. It took him a while to get the two to be just as affectionate around each other as they were around him, but they were doing good.

"So you guys had fun in the limo after everyone else left, huh?" Bon commented. "Yup. And you two had fun washing off in the bath, huh?" Rin countered. Bon chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah we did. When I first came to True Cross Academy, this is _not_ where I saw myself in a year." The teen admitted, grinning. "But I like how things turned out. This is much better than I thought my future would be. Thanks to _this_ mess of a guy, no less!" He placed a bite on a fading mark on Rin's neck to keep it from fading and Rin laughed. "There's that smile." He pulled Rin into a kiss that wasn't really a kiss because they were both smiling too much. Mephisto smiled fondly at them from his pace across from them. "Remember those days, Amaimon?" He murmured. The Earth King nodded. "Good days." He reminisced. 

§~•~§~•~§

Rin and Bon visited Shiemi later that day. Bon had never been to her home, so she showed him around the Garden and told him all the stories of her childhood that she'd already told Rin. Rin smiled at them. He wished Shiemi would join them in more than just their side of the war, but it couldn't be helped. She'd rejected him and he respected that decision. He still wanted her by his side, even if it was just as good friends.

They sat down by the gate, giving Rin deja vu of when he'd first met the blonde. He knew her cooking still wasn't great, so he'd packed a picnic for them to eat at lunch time. "Mm! Your cooking is still as amazing as ever, Rin! The Headmaster and Amaimon are so lucky! They get to live with you and have you make them food all the time!" She commented, enjoying her food immensely. Sometimes she got sick of her own cooking. She wasn't great at cooking meat yet, so she made mostly vegetarian meals. 

"Heh, they always ask me to make desserts! Sugar addicts, both of them!" Rin rolled his eyes, grinning. "Of course they are, you're super sweet and they love you." Shiemi said. "If that's the case, they'd love you too. Amaimon likes you giving all his Greenman Haven in your garden. And Mephisto usually likes anything Amaimon does, surprisingly. They're closer than I originally thought they were before I actually paid them any attention." Rin replied smoothly. Bon watched the talk of relationships unfold carefully. 

"It's something you'd have to be around often to see, huh?" Shiemi guessed. Rin nodded. "Yes. They're good at hiding things. Secrets, plans, relationships. They like me because I don't care about any of that. Because I understand what it must be like having to live for millions of years. You'll go from good, to bad, to neutral, and keep switching. It'll never stay the same as long as you live forever. We all do things we're not proud of. Demons understand emotions, they just shut them away to keep from hurting when bad things happen. They convince themselves they don't care." Rin explained. Shiemi nodded in agreement.

"That makes a lot of sense. You're very wise, Rin." She beamed at him. "Eh, I just know how to read people. Emotions and creative things are more my schtick. Bon has the booksmarts. Mephisto and Amaimon can do all the complex thinking if we need it, though Amaimon is also a powerhouse and well-suited for the battlefield." He shrugged a shoulder. "Sounds like you have the whole crew!" Shiemi enthused. "No. Just because I understand emotions doesn't mean I'm actually good at them. I'm still emotionally stunted from years of neglect. You've got the Heart. I mostly contribute split- second thinking, bullshit plans that somehow work, and raw power." Rin told her, shrugging as he admitted his own faults. 

"He's not wrong." Bon agreed simply. It was always easier to let Rin handle socializing with people. Bon's default expression was just naturally brooding, so people avoided him. Rin was always open, always kind, always willing and ready to listen. But now, there was a different look behind his eyes. 

It used to be more like a "you can tell me anything, I'm right here" kind of look. But now, it was more like a "make sure you trust me if you're gonna tell me your secrets" kind of look. Rin knew what he was doing now. He knew he had to use every utility he had coming in this late in the war. He knew he'd have to use anything and everything that could give them more high ground. That included secrets. Information. And Bon trusted Rin to use him as he saw fit. He'd never been good with handing control to others, but his gut told him he could trust Rin. He wondered if Shiemi wanted to lead beside Rin or let him use her too. 

"You've changed a lot. Both of you. It makes me happy that we can all learn from what's happened in this last year. I....I'm so glad you broke the gate, Rin. You showed me the world that I was missing. Your brother was content to say a few words to me and then leave me behind every time he visited. You pulled me out of this place." She gave him a warm smile. 

"And Suguro, you were always paying attention to Rin very closely. Even in the very beginning, you always watched him and got angry because he was distracting you, so you'd try to fight him a lot. We have that in common. We've always tried to keep track of Rin because we knew he was worth our attention even if we didn't realize it at first." She was still smiling. 

"I'll join you one day. But for now, I have to keep learning and getting stronger. I have to learn how to contribute to other people and not just myself. I trust that Time is on my side. I will be with you one day." The blonde told them honestly. 

She leaned forward and cupped a hand on either of their faces. "You will wait for me?" 

"Of course." Rin answered, just as Bon answered "Always." He'd grown pretty fond of Shiemi as the year went on and she tried her hardest at every twist and turn of events. They continued eating lunch and talking leisurely.

§~•~§~•~§

"Will she join us?" Amaimon asked as soon as Rin returned to the Manor after walking Bon to his dorm. "Oh, Amaimon, if I heard you right, you almost sound eager." Rin lilted, grinning at the Earth King knowingly. God, Mephisto was rubbing off on him. Soon he'd start talking about war like it was chess and making elaborate and uneeded hand gestures.

Amaimon pouted at him and Rin laughed. "She will, someday. She wants to learn more and get stronger before she does, though. Give her time." He answered the question. Amaimon seemed pleased enough with the results and jumped on the teen, clinging onto him like a monkey. Rin could feel Amaimon's tail wiggling in excitement under his shirt and huffed out a laugh. He heard a snap and the two were teleported to a place Rin had never seen before. Or rather, he'd never been in the place before. He'd always seen it from a distance: the Belfry that signaled when periods ended and school started and began.

Amaimon didn't give him.a chance to ask about the setting, instead pushing Rin to lean against a pillar and kissing him deeply. Rin relaxed into the kiss and wrapped and arms around Amaimon's neck, tilting his head to slot their mouths together better. 

"It's a place no one will think to look for us." Amaimon breathed when they separated. Rin smiled and kissed him again. His tail flicked Amaimon's button open and Rin reached a hand down to pull down the zipper. Rin's tail pulled the Demon King's dick out and then did the same to himself. Amaimon groaned into the kiss. "Your coordination with that tail is much better than before." He said against Rin's lips. Rin smiled and then let out a moan when his tail wrapped around them both and started stroking.

Amaimon's tail came up and pushed into Rin's mouth. Rin let it thrust into his throat a few times, watching Amaimon shudder at the feeling of his hot, tight throat around the sensitive appendage through hooded eyes. The half-demon swallowed reflexively around the tail and the muscles in his throat contracted amazingly around Amaimon. He slid a clawed hand up and wrapped it loosely around Rin's neck to feel the tail stretching it. They came together like that. 

Rin's tail was covered in their mixed release and Amaimon didn't hesitate to bring the tail up to his mouth and lick the release off as he slid his own tail out of Rin's mouth and around the teen's dick instead. Rin rutted into the smoothe scales around him. Amaimon made sure to get every drop of cum off the tail and by the time he was done, Rin came again, moaning his name. "Amaimon~!" 

Amaimon dropped to his knees, licking up all of Rin's cum as he stroked himself with the hand not holding Rin's hip. He came and before he could lick how own hand clean next, Rin grabbed his wrist, pulled him up, and licked the release off in broad strokes on his tongue. 

They kissed one more time, both moaning at the taste of each other on their tongues. Then they went back to the Manor to take a bath and possibly pull Mephisto on with them for more fun.


	20. The Art of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin needs more long range attacks because his boyfriends are sick of seeing him use his own body as a meat shield.
> 
> Dark Horse by Katy Perry  
> https://youtu.be/F7VBnbt0_-w

"I'm teaching you how to use magic." Mephisto informed Rin one day during lunch. It was lunch period for the students, so Mephisto took his lunch break with them to eat together. 

"Why?" Rin wondered curiously. "Because you need some long-range fighting skills too. No more using your own body as a shield in battle. That'll be your very last resort." The Time Lord explained, narrowing his eyes at the boy. Rin sighed and nodded. "So does that mean I'll be able to snap myself wherever like you and Amaimon do?" He asked. 

"Possibly. It depends on your magic. Demons, and especially Demon Kings, don't all have the same magic. I can do it because I'm the god of Time and Space. Amaimon can do it as long as he's touching anything touching the ground because he's the God of Earth and can travel through the ground as dirt itself. I don't know what your area of expertise is other than fire. You could have other kinds of magic due to the fact that Satan is a being that connects to nearly everything. Do you understand?" He answered, waving his hands about in gestures that conveyed his confusion on the matter. "Yeah, I get it. I could have literally any type of magic at my disposal, but we gotta test that theory out." He repeated, simplifying the concept. Bon snorted. "You make things sound much simpler than they are." He told his boyfriend. Rin shrugged, grinning. "It makes things feel less threatening." He admitted, taking another bite of egg from his bento.

"So we'll be starting with magic symbols and Shields on Saturdays." Mephisto decided, interrupting the start of banter between the two teen's. "That's fine." Rin agreed and they carried on their lunch. "I wanna watch, this'll be fun." Bon put in. 

§~•~§~•~§

They made it to Saturday and Mephisto took Rin to the roof of the Academy with the audiences of Bon, Amaimon, and Shiemi. Shura wanted to see it too, but a mission had come up and she was needed for her taming abilities.

Rin had asked why they weren't doing the magic inside, Mephisto told him that it was better to practice something as sensitive as magic outside so there would be less property damage if things went awry. That was pretty sound logic, so Rin left it alone. 

Mephisto wrote glowing magenta symbols into the air to show Rin an example. "These are the main symbols, the strongest. They are the hardest to cast, but high-levels have never struggled with using them. It's the weaker, more precise ones that took us a while to learn well enough to use in battle." He began. He was about to go on, but stopped when he saw Rin staring at the symbols intently. He raised a brow in question.

Rin knew exactly what they said. 

Truth, Strength, Weakness, Vitality, Poison, Opening, Closing, Love, and Emptiness.

Come to think of it, every time he'd seen Mephisto or Amaimon absently trace/draw those symbols onto his skin while they relaxed and cuddled before, he'd known what they said. Was that natural? Was it just him?

"Ah, interesting. You can read them, can't you? I suspected as such. You can understand the ancient language you heard in your dream and in Section 13. I figured you'd understand these as well." Mephisto nodded at the symbols. 

"Every Demon King has at least one that they specialize in casting when needed. Azazel can cast Strength like it's nothing and spread a boost of strength to a decently sized army. Lucifer can cast Weakness, though he's usually too weak to cast it, ironically. I can cast Vitality, which goes along with preserving my own host through my powers over Time." Amaimon cut in.

"I cast Truth the best. And I believe you'll also find it one of the easier symbols to cast, Rin." He said sincerely. "Yes, Amaimon casts Truth because he's a very blunt person, unwilling to sugarcoat things uneccesarily or lie when all he has to do is tell the truth and watch things either come together or fall apart. He's very neutral, much like you in regards to morals." Mephisto continued with a slight glare at the Earth King for interrupting. Amaimon didn't show any sign of remorse and Rin held back a snicker. 

"Iblis can cast Opening very well because she's an open person to many options. Egyn is Closing because he's a backstabbing little cumdumpster who closed his connections to everyone but Lucifer, whom he's creepishly obsessed with. Beelzebub can cast Poison because he's a nasty man to be around if you're a fickle person and he's very guarded. Astaroth can cast Emptiness very well because he is Rot and rot takes everything away and leaves nothing unaffected. None of us can cast Love very well yet. The only demon King who's ever casted it strong enough for it to affect anything, Azazel cast it at Iblis to stop her rampage through his territory because if something she viewed as an injustice. It shocked her enough that she stopped in her tracks and let herself be talked down by Azazel. He's the softest of us all–exceot for you once you join us." Poison-green eyes slid to him knowingly. Rin was still shocked at the Time Lord's use of crude language to describe the King of Water.

"We'll start you off with Truth. We can all cast more than one, but we all have specialities. You'll be very good at things like Truth, Strength, and Opening. Those three are very true to your personality and overall being. Love is also very well suited to you, but you're still getting used to being loved. It works both ways, so even if you love us more than anything, your end is incomplete because you have a hard time letting people care about you. We'll give it more time." Mephisto mused. Rin nodded along. 

"If you can trace Truth in the air, we'll start there. If you can't, we'll focus on drawing that power out of you. Just remember–there's no rush and you don't have to feel pressured, Darling." Mephisto said with a reassuring smile. "Okay." Rin affirmed, smiling back. 

He closed his eyes and thought about all the things he'd been able to accomplish this past year. How far he'd come from just shooting rogue blasts of flames in a direction and hoping it didn't burn anything important. He could light the two candles on the outsides. He'd controlled the Kashoū Zanmai so it only burned away the Impure King. He'd even been able to form coordinated attacks with Shura's help. He could write a simple symbol in the air in front of him. 

He opened his eyes, drew on the confidence and hope those thoughts gave him, and raised his hand. With his index finger, he slowly and carefully traced the lines and curves of Truth in the air on front of him to match the magenta magic already there. Bright, electric blue magic held it's shape just as he'd willed it to, though he grimaced slightly at the color. He hated blue. His world was all blue. His friends and his boyfriend's were the splashes of brighter, prettier, more satisfying colors. Rin finished tracing and watched the symbol, waiting for it to disappear, but it stayed there. He released a shaky breath and grinned at Mephisto, who looked very pleased. No, more than pleased–he looked proud. Of Rin.

Rin felt his cheeks warm as he felt the pride and fondness roll off the man in waves. His tail swayed happily behind him. 

"Now," Mephisto stepped in front of Rin's symbol. "Force the influence of the symbol. Ask me something you think I'd lie about." Mephisto coached. He fully trusted Rin with this. Rin wouldn't take advantage. The boy thought for a moment before deciding on a question. 

"Do you actually hate Gehenna?" Rin asked. Mephisto's gaze softened and then glazed over. "No. My Homeworld will always call to me. I just got sick of being stuck there simply existing for thousands of years." He answered. His eyes cleared and he blinked. "Hm. Interesting question." He commented. Rin smiled. Amaimon loved Gehenna and Rin wanted to go there one day, but he would have felt bad if Mephisto couldn't stand the place and went anyway because he loved them.

"Very good, Rin. Let's try Strength next. Draw it in the air and then I'll drop something on you. Possibly a car or a shed." Mephisto instructed. Rin copied the symbol for Strength. 

They carried on like that, testing how well Rin could enforce each symbol and working from there. Rin was happy that he could actually understand what he was learning. Mephisto didn't go into their history or how they'd come to be or anything complicated like that. He merely showed Rin how others handled and enforced each symbol. 

He couldn't do closing because he just cold turn his back on things that he could help or put an end to. Rin ended things so there could be peace. It was a part of his morals. 

Mephisto wanted to avoid having Rin do Emptiness, but Rin insisted. When he tried it, his magic came out black. "Woah...." He stared into the darkness if the symbol. It felt familiar to him. It felt like the presence that only he could understand and speak to. "Well that's interesting...." Mephisto hummed. 

"Let's not try to enforce that today, Rin. I don't want to get sucked into a black hole or something of the sort." The Time Lord suggested and Rin agreed with the sentiment, banishing the symbol from sight. 

He was actually feeling kind of tired after enforcing all these symbols. Some were easier, some were more difficult. They didn't attempt Love just yet. "Let's get you washed up and into something comfortable, hm?" The Headmaster offered. Rin nodded in agreement. 

He told Bon and Amaimon all about the training when he was done. They'd decided to watch a new movie that had finally come out to DVD. Rin fell asleep between Bon and Amaimon, Mephisto sitting on a cushion on the floor with his head between Rin's legs so Rin could play with his hair. They both fell asleep like that during the movie and Bon and Amaimon carried them to the bed to sleep when it was over. 


	21. Happy Merry Christmas Birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually like Michael Buble's version of All I Want For Christmas Is You, but I wanted a decent playlist for this chapter. I love the original Mariah Carey version, lol. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Michael Bublé Christmas Mix  
> https://youtu.be/w9ADYSAko78

It was finally Christmas break. They'd all finished their finals and we're excused form Exorcist work to prepare better for their Exam that would come at the New Year.

They'd managed to get the friend group together(minus Yukio)for a Christmas/Birthday party since everyone but the twins had passed by their birthdays and never celebrated. It was actually Shima's idea and Shiemi agreed with it. 

They decided to have it at the Old Boy's Dorm. Shura, Lightning, Mephisto, and Amaimon were all invited as well. Rin made a huge Christmas/Birthday dinner with the help of Belial to get it done in time since he also had to make desserts. Together, the two had managed to make a buffet of food and desserts (Rin saved a plate to have Belial deliver to Yukio later.)

They ate and caught up with each other. Izumo had surprisingly mellowed out since she didn't have to live with her deal with the Illuminati anymore and she knew her little sister was safe. She was still a huge Tsundere, but she wasn't so bitchy now, thankfully. 

Konekomeru apologized for missing out on so much. He'd been studying hard for the Exorcist Qualification Exam. He wanted to be prepared to take down a high-level demon and get a good rank as an Exorcist. Shima was off doing "Spy Things~" or so he said. Bon leaned over to tell Rin he'd been mainly flirting with girls and studying for finals, occasionally going off to be a spy. Unfortunately for him, there were wards against him on Yukio that neither the spy nor Rin's brother knew about, courtesy of Mephisto. 

"And wow, Rin, you look great!" Konekomeru complimented him. Rin blushed and smiled down at his food. He'd let his hair get longer, he'd gotten a whole new wardrobe of clothes tailor fitted to his body, and Mephisto told him that he glowed. He'd looked like death before, but Amaimon and Mephisto pulled him out of it and made him glow. Rin knew he looked good now and he didn't deny the fact anymore. He'd changed a lot in the past couple months. "Thanks, Koneko." He smiled.

Rin was enjoying being surrounded by friends as they laughed and joked and ate the food he'd made for everyone. Classic American Christmas songs played from somewhere as background music(Rin assumed that was Mephisto's doing). He hummed along to it, long since having memorized the songs that were played repeatedly around his birthday.

Mephisto held up a bottle of wine from the "adult table" and raised an eyebrow at him and Rin threw him an unimpressed look. The Time Lord shrugged, grinning. "Stop trying to get me drunk, asshole!" He called. Mephisto threw his head back and laughed before pouring himself and Amaimon some. Lightning asked about it, but the two Demon Kings vanished the bottle. "Not for humans." They said in unision. The man pouted. 

While they were eating, Shima got a call from Juzo. He put it on speaker so Bon and Koneko could hear the news about Mamushi's pregnancy and then Juzo ended up inviting his little brother and all his friends to their official wedding ceremony even though they were already married. 

After, they exchanged gifts, all sitting in what used to be the common room on couches Mephisto had summoned. They were all harshly colored and patterned, but Rin found it charming at this point in their relationship.

Shiemi gave everyone four-leaf clover charms and Deja Vu hit Rin unexpectedly hard. The last time he'd seen Shiro as Shiro, his father, was the morning of the day he was attacked. Shiro had been talking to a little girl, Yui. Demons kept picking on her, so Shiro had given her a four-leaf clover charm to protect her and sent her away with her parents. He smiled at the memory. His last good memory of Shiro before that hellish night took place and he'd lost the man who's raised him forever. Shiro was in no way a great father, but he taught Rin how to control his strength and emotions, how to cook and clean, how to tend to his own injuries when Yukio wasn't around. He'd taught Rin how to balance a checkbook and how to save money efficiently too. He'd been very patient until Rin was in middle school. Then he'd beat Rin with The Slipper.

Rin was pretty sure every Japanese kid knew the horror of The Slipper.

Next was Shima's gift to everyone. The spy was surprisingly considerate and gave them all different pictured they'd taken together throughout their adventures during the last year. "I know....I'm a spy and you guys don't think I can be trusted. But I wanted you to know that I trust you. You're still my friends, to me." He told them, a rare moment if sincerity from the boy. "Aw, Shima!" Konekomeru hugged the pink-haired boy to him. Shima smiled, cheeks burning at all the attention being on him.

Konekomeru went next to spare the boy any more attention. He'd gotten them all various books–he gave Rin a book full of foreign dessert recipes, which he'd cheered over excitedly. Bon got a book on anger management as a joke, to which he threw said book at Koneko, who was laughing loudly. He'd gotten Izumo a book on meditation. He'd gotten Shiemi a book full of flower/plant meanings. She squeaked excitedly and called to Amaimon to look at it with her. 

He'd gotten Shima a book of pick-up lines and told the boy "Maybe if your pick-up lines were actually good, you'd be dating someone by now." The whole table laughed at that one as Shima whined, saying he'd given them all meaningful gifts.

They moved on to Izumo's gifts for everyone, which were little handmade voodoo dolls of themselves made of thick threads. "Woah! She even did the flames!" Rin showed Bon excitedly. 

Bon's gifts to everyone were albums from their favorite music artists. Which was both embarrassing and sweet, because Rin and Shima both loved American pop music that girls usually listened to. 

Finally, they got to Rin's gifts for everyone. He was good with his hands, good at making things. He could make pottery, food, dolls(don't ask), and he could sew, knit, and crochet very well. When it came to things that were made from paper or drawing, Rin was just as bad as his twin. 

This year, he'd made little clay figures of things that represented each of his friends and painted them. Izumo had a miniature version of the doll that had been her little sister's. It had taken a lot of time and effort and Izumo was close to tears when she opened it.

Shima had a miniature clay bottle of pink hair dye. He looked surprised, but very pleased. "You can't stand the fact that your family wants you to be your dead older brother, so I figured I'd give you something that defined you more." Rin examined, smiling. Shima was blinking back tears and Rin laughed uncomfortably. "Oh God, I made him cry!" 

"Thank you...." Shima choked out, wiping his tears away hastily and giving the half-demon a watery smile.

Konekomeru got his family crest. Rin and asked Bon about it and got a picture of the Miwa crest. Very meticulous work to get the colors and symbols right. Konekomeru found himself crying with Shima. 

For Shiemi, Rin had made a very delicate clay lotus on a lilypad. The lotus was a gentle pink and the lilypad was a lovely green. Pink like Shiemi's cheeks when she blushed and green like her bright eyes. She loved it enough to be very careful when handling it, which made Rin really happy. Those petals had been a massive pain in the ass. 

For Bon, he'd give his present to him later, along with Mephisto and Amaimon. 

"HAPPY MERRY CHRISTMAS BIRTHDAY!" They all cheered.


	22. Symbol of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this the whole time I was writing these 3k words of smut. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sway by Michael Bublé  
> https://youtu.be/a90tZJHBklk

The party finally ended and Rin sent Belial to Yukio's dorm room with the plate of food and dessert he'd made with a card. It was Yukio's birthday too. Rin hoped he'd found a way to celebrate it that he liked. 

As for Rin, he had a specific gift planned for his lovers for Christmas. He had them all sit on the end of Mephisto's bed in the Time Lord's bedroom. He stood in front of them, a few feet away. "Close your eyes." Rin ordered. They did so and Rin relaxed. 

Silently, he traced lines into the air, willing it to glow as he did. The lines glowed a soft but bright pink in the air. He could feel the warm caress of the symbol as he finished it. He made sure everyone's eyes were still closed and then pushed, slowly extending the Symbol's power so they all felt it. Mephisto gasped and opened his eyes as soon as he felt it. "You can do it. I knew you could." He breathed, mesmerized by the soft pink glow in the air. The affection and warmth and sheer Love flowing from Rin and being amplified by the symbol sent shudders wracking his body and a glance to his side told him Amaimon was the same. They still couldn't believe Rin chose to love them of all people, but they were given a gift and they'd cherish it forever. 

Rin really _was_ glowing now, pink light enveloping his form and making him look etheral, like a Love God. Mephisto pondered that thought. There were still many domains to be given to new Demon Kings. Could Rin have the Domain of Love? He'd love to see that. He'd love to see Rin glowing just like he was now, playing Cupid and matchmaking and spreading his own love to those who were loveless like he'd been not too long ago.

Bon was actually the first to move, carefully avoiding the glowing pink symbol and cupping Rin's cheeks in his hands, pulling him in for a kiss. A deep, meaningful kiss that made Rin's knees weak. He could feel the love pouring from all three of his lovers and Bon was overwhelming him with it. 

Bon seemed to catch on and placed his hands on Rin's thighs, just under his ass. He patted a thigh and Rin got the hint, jumping up and purring when the bigger teen caught him and held him up easily. He knew Bon was strong and that he could toss Rin around during training if Rin let him, but being held like he weighed nothing was hot to him somehow. Rin wondered if he just liked being manhandled. That sounded the most probable.

Bon carried him to the bed and threw him on top of the thick duvet on his back. Rin let the three crawl to him on the bed and moaned as Amaimon unbuttoned his clothes while he placed kisses and nips down his neck to his collarbones and chest. He found a nipple and sucked on it. Rin wasn't expecting the sensation and arched into the feeling. Bon undressed him the rest of the way and he heard Mephisto snap all the rest of their clothes off. While Amaimon occupied Rin, he and Bon made out off to the side. 

"I do apologise, we haven't much gotten to know each other." The Time Lord breathed against the teen's lips. Bon grinned, shaking his head. "Even if I didn't like you at all, I'd still be here. For Rin." He admitted. "But it's good that I actually like you and Amaimon. Makes life a lot more interesting. If Rin sees something in you guys, you can't be all that bad." He finished, pulling the man back down for another kiss.

Rin could feel the feedback loop of fondness between Bon and Mephisto next to them and he could feel the feedback loop of love between him and Amaimon in his chest. It was strange and overwhelming, but in the best way. Amaimon was paying a lot of attention to his nipples. It made Rin think of babies, and that made him think of how much he would love to have a family with all his lovers. All these people that loved him enough to throw themselves onto his side of a war that could cost them all everything.

Woah, first things first, they should probably get married before starting a family. Rin was pulled away from those thoughts by Amaimon dragging his nails along Rin's tail. Rin let out a helpless moan as the shudders rocked through him and sent a bolt of heat straight to his dick. "What are you thinking about?" Amaimon wondered, making his way down Rin's chest with kisses.

Rin smiled. "A family. With you." Amaimon knew he meant you as in all of them. He purred as he delivered the next kisses to Rin's abs. "You want to get married and have young already? You're fast, Rin." The Earth King hummed, nipping playfully at Rin's hip. "Maybe you're all just slow. I know what I want." Rin grinned cheekily down at him before releasing a loud cry as Amaimon took him to the base without warning. He buried a hand in Amaimon's green hair, the other clutching the duvet under him. It was silk and slid through his fingers even as he held tight while heat consumed him. God, that tongue was amazing. And Amaimon liked to hook his fangs on the piercings occasionally to tug on them too, sending the jolts of pleasure through him as he arched. 

Bon and Mephisto rejoined them and set to work pleasuring Rin in other places. Bon occupied his mouth by initiating a hungry kiss and Mephisto played with the tail that had been writhing against the covers next to him. He ran his claws against the fur and thumbed the base, where it was the most sensitive. Rin shuddered, bucking into Amaimon's mouth. The Demon King let him fuck his mouth as Mephisto mercilessly wrecked Rin with just his tail. Bon kept his mouth occupied and swallowed all his noises as they kissed.

Bon moved down to kiss and lick at a nipple and Rin's free hand tangled itself in his hair. Bon would sometimes bite down just slightly and that little ounce of pain from his piercings and his nipples were so good combined with the pleasure overriding his coherent thoughts.

Rin really wanted someone kissing him when he came and he was so close. He wrapped his tail around Mephisto's neck and pulled him down to kiss him messily. A deep purr resounded in his chest as he got what he wanted, fondness at how much he was enjoying his lovers pleasing him so amazingly. 

Bon switched to the other nipple and bit down harshly, Amaimon tugged on the Lorum at the base of Rin's dick, and Mephisto dug his claws into the base of Rin's tail all at the same time. Rin released a deep moan into Mephisto's mouth as he came down Amaimon's throat, tightening his hold in both Amaimon and Bon's hair as he shook and arched into the tight, wet heat that surrounded him while he came.

The three detached from him as he panted, coming down from his high. He heard Bon let out a laugh and cracked an eye open to gaze curiously at the teen. "Never thought you'd be one for dick piercings." The bigger teen admitted. Rin grinned tiredly and winked, glancing down at Bon's dick to see the gleaming Prince Albert and Frenum piercings there. Another reason he'd been attracted to Bon–he'd seen the guy in the showers after missions. Bon was built, had a nice ass, and hung, complete with piercings. Rin was a complete sucker for him after that. He'd jerked off in the shower to the memory of those silver piercings and that chiseled body more than once before Mephisto and Amaimon swept him off his feet. 

"I know for a fact I had mine before you had yours." He grinned. "Oh yeah? How's that?" Bon challenged. "It would've been hard for you to get those without permission from your parents. I had it easy because people in the streets don't give a fuck about guardian permission–do what you want, when you want, how you want and don't care." He told the boy. 

"Yeah, you've got me beat on that front." Bon admitted. "I _am_ surprised though." Mephisto put in. Bon raised a brow. "You got piercings and dyed your hair to make yourself into a new person, I didn't really think you'd go so far as to get piercings you know you'd have to hunt down someone who didn't need permission to give you them." He explained. "You called me a wannabe, but if you're gonna rebel, you can't half-ass it–no matter how much your parents believe you did. That's the fun part. They'll never know." Bon chuckled. 

"Stop talking and fuck already!" Amaimon complained. Rin laughed and pulled the Earth King into a slow kiss, tasting himself on the Demon's tongue and moaning.

"Well, you've given us your Christmas Gift, Rin. Now we'll give you our Birthday gift." Mephisto purred. He turned Rin over and positioned him on all fours, snapping. That damned cherry scented lube appeared. It opened and poured itself over three of Bon's fingers. He pushed two in right off the bat and relished in the cry it drew from Rin. 

Rin imagined what it would feel like to have Bon's dick inside him with those piercings rubbing against his insides and moaned, rocking his hips back onto the fingers slowly opening him up. Bon was long and thick and Rin couldn't wait for that dick to completely _wreck_ him. It was his Birthday and Christmas and he wanted to be absolutely _destroyed_ by all his boyfriends before the night was over.

Bon curled the now-three thick fingers inside Rin and the half-demon mewled, hips snapping forward into empty air as pleasure ran its course through him from his prostate. Bon grinned and spread his fingers, watching Rin's ass expand around them intently. 

A claw tapped at Rin's chin and he looked up at Amaimon as he opened his mouth. The demon gave him a rare grin at his unwavering obedience and slid his dick all the way to the back of Rin's throat easily. Rin had never had a gag reflex and that was just too perfect for times like this. Rin moaned around the organ and Amaimon let loose a groan of his own, pushing even further into Rin's throat. His long lizard-like tail slid around Rin's neck and tightened to feel where he stretched Rin's throat. The scales scraped against the heated skin there and Rin flushed even more, pointed ears burning strawberry-red as the Earth King slowly rocked in and out of his mouth with shallow little thrusts. 

Bon was still stretching Rin out and would occasionally hit his prostate. He _could_ hit it every time, but he was quite enjoying teasing his boyfriend. Finally, he took his fingers out and Amaimon pulled away from Rin, tail slipping away from his throat with a fond flick. 

Mephisto picked Rin up by his hips and moved to get under him before positioning the teen over his dick carefully. Rin's tail coiled around the dick to hold it there, grinning at the groan he got from the Demon King for the display as he slowly lowered himself. He sunk down until his ass was flush against the cradle of Mephisto's hips and let himself get used to the feeling of being filled by something bigger than fingers or a tail. It was his first time actually getting fucked and God _damn,_ he was enjoying it immensely so far. Birthday/Christmas sex for his first time? He was fucking ecstatic!

Mephisto decided to move without warning, bucking his hips up and watching Rin jolt up, steadying himself and crying out wantonly at the feeling. "Move, Babe." Bon reminded the half-demon demon and he seemed to snap out of his daze, bracing himself again before raising his hips and dropping down. Mephisto arched into the action, groaning.

While they settled into a steady rythm of fucking, Rin felt something else prod at his already-filled hole and shivered. Just barely, he felt the familiar sleek surface of Mephisto's tail slide into him, just the tip. He gasped and bucked back onto it. No way....they'd really do what he was thinking they were planning to do?! God, Rin could die happy tonight and regret _nothing._

The tail opened him up even more, sliding deeper every couple minutes until it was stretching him enough for another dick to fit in. The tail also happened to slide across his prostate every now and again and it was driving him crazy, pulling drawn-out moans and sweet whimpers from him. Finally, the tail slid out of him and in its place, he felt warm flesh and a cold piercing. Shudders wracked his body in anticipation as he and Mephisto stopped moving for a moment. 

As Bon pushed in next to Mephisto, Rin felt the burn of the stretch and let out a strained moan, dropping his head to Mephisto's chest. The room smelled like cherries, pine, honey, spices, peaches, candy–all the different pheromones that poured from the three demons and mixed together in the room. The scents got headier the more they saturated the room with their lovemaking. Rin wondered if the pheromones affected Bon too. He'd love to see that sometime.

Bon finally bottomed out and holy shit, Rin could feel the piercings against his walls and it felt _sofuckinggood_ that he just couldn't resist rolling his hips down onto both of the men inside him. They both let out groans and Bon bucked his hips in reprimand. Rin yelped and whined in want as he felt every little movement of the piercings. 

Bon looked down at Rin's stretched rim and traced it with a finger, making a shudder run over the half-demon's body. "God, you look so good stuffed full like this." He wanted to stay inside Rin as long as he could and feel that perfect heat, those muscles squeezing down on him constantly, hearing those pretty noises fall from his boyfriend's lips non-stop.

Bon started moving with short, shallow thrusts. Rin wiggled his hips with another whine and he picked up the pace, thrusting harder. Bon could feel Mephisto shuddering under them at each movement. The Time Lord was fingering Amaimon, so far thrusting four fingers into the demon roughly. Amaimon's tail was writhing in the air as he moaned and rocked his hips forward into air and back onto the fingers. 

"Nng–Bon~! Mephisto~! Please, fuck me 'till I can't move~!" Rin pleaded. Bon grinned predatorily and pulled back, slamming back in with a growl. Rin yelled, arching his back into the movement. It was harsh, rough fucking. Bon's piercings rubbed against Rin's insides every time he moved and he was panting and gagging for that feeling. Mephisto and Bon had alternating patterns so when they finally adjusted their thrusts to hit his prostate, it was constant pleasure that had him giving loud cries and full-body shudders each time.

Rin was quickly losing his coherency and just let them move him as they pleased. He noticed Amaimon to the side with his tail up his ass and Rin's own tail reached out. The long, slim appendage coiled around Amaimon's dick and then slid down to slide in with the scaly tail already in his ass, twisting around it and thrusting with it. Amaimon's front half collapsed onto the bed so his back dipped in a beautiful curve as he got tail-fucked relentlessly. 

The added friction of using his tail like that let Rin know that he wouldn't last much longer. "Fuck, please~! Please, _please_ fuck me harder~! I'm almost– _Ah~!_ Nnn, so close, please _Ryuji, Mephi, fuck me till I can't walk,_ please, fuck~!" Rin begged for them to take him harder and he got it. Both of his lovers let out growls of their own and thrust harder, relentlessly nailing Rin's prostate every time. Rin _screamed,_ arching his back and being as loud as he wanted as he was fucked into oblivion.

Amaimon was bucking his hips into Rin's tail coiled around his dick jerking him off and his own tail twined around Rin's tail thrusting in his ass, directly hitting his prostate every time. Rin used to hate his tail, but there was so much he could do with it to feel good and make his boys feel good and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world now. 

Mephisto brought a clawed hand up and wrapped it around Rin's dick, stroking him off with the rythm of their thrusts. Rin could feel himself on the edge, _so_ _close_ to cumming. Finally, Bon slammed home and bit down on Rin's shoulder hard enough to break skin, sucking on the pheromone gland there. He thumbed the base of Rin's tail as he did so and Rin let out a drawn-out keen. Bon growled into Rin's shoulder as he came, heat spreading inside the half-demon demon. Rin came a second later, screaming to the Manor, muscles clamping down on the two inside him. Mephisto groaned his release deep in his chest, pulling Rin down to the base of both dicks and biting into his neck. Rin shuddered and moaned at the heat spreading inside him and filling him so perfectly. He could hear Amaimon cry out next to him and the Earth King grabbed Rin by the hair and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss as they both came. All of those factors milked Rin of a few extra spurts until finally, they all settled down. Or, more accurately, collapsed.

Rin laid on Mephisto's chest, shuddering as aftershocks wracked his body pleasantly. None of them had gone soft at all, but Rin needed to catch his breath for a moment after that mind blowing First Time. Bon laid on top of him, head between his shoulder blades as he calmed his own breathing.

Eventually, Mephisto pulled out and groaned as he did so. Rin immediately tightened around Bon, trying to keep all the hot cum in. He whined and Mephisto laughed. "Are you alright, Dearest?" He asked quietly. Rin gave him a satisfied grin. "Hell yeah. I think that's the best First Time to ever exist." He answered. His tail pulled away from Amaimon, who whimpered at the sensitivity of his own tail sliding against the sleek fur.

Mephisto pulled the Demon King into a kiss, slow and smooth and _loving._ "You were beautiful as well." The Time Lord purred. Amaimon nuzzled into his neck to escape the blush painting his cheeks red. His tail wrapped around Mephisto's waist like a hug as he snuggled into the surprisingly gentle embrace.

Usually, sex and interactions between Amaimon and Mephisto were filled with teasing and punishment. Would Mephisto be sweet to him like he was to Rin? It was something he never knew he craved deep down. Mephisto seemed to pick up on that and ran the flats of his claws down Amaimon's flank lightly as his tail caressed the Earth King's cheek, jaw, neck, chest, hip, and thigh. The Earth King practically swooned and Mephisto rolled him over onto his back as he initiated another meaningful kiss. "Yes, I know, Amaimon. This used to be just a coping mechanism, but now you want love from me. And I from you." Mephisto murmured against his lips before placing sweet butterfly kisses all over the Earth King's jaw and neck.

Rin purred at the sight, warmth and fondness spilling from him instinctually to wrap around the two. Bon bucked his hips into the half-demon to remind him he was still there and Rin let out a mewl. Bon pulled out and before Rin could ask why, he was flipped over onto his back. Bon caressed his cheek, among down at the smaller teen fondly. "I wanna see you." He said quietly, leaning down to deliver a deep, meaningful kiss as he began thrusting again into Rin. Rin had tightened right back up after Mephisto pulled out and it was amazing inside him with the tight, wet walls and two loads of hot cum easing the way. 

Bon held Rin's hips down as he started off again with a hard, fast pace. Rin didn't seem to mind, since his tail was writhing on the bed next to him and his cheeks and ears were red as cherries. He hooked his legs around Bon's hips and pulled him down to kiss him, Bon once again swallowing all those pretty noises spilling form Rin's lips. 

The piercings, God, the _piercings!_ He could feel them so clearly inside him as they rubbed his walls over and over and over again. Whenever one pressed against his prostate, it sent bolts of pleasure shooting through him and he'd arch into Bon, holding onto him tighter, clutching the sheets harder, trying not to burn said sheets. He suddenly realized what the other feeling building inside him was–His flames were gathering up along with his orgasm, ready to burst free of his body. 

Rin was trying desperately to hold them back. It was irrational and made no sense to do that since he knew he had perfect control over the flames, but he did it anyway. There was still that small part of him that was afraid his control would slip if he gave in too much and he'd hurt the people he loved. He didn't want to hurt any more of the people he cared about.

Rin squirmed, his tail now writhing uncertainly on the bed next to him. He released a whimper and clutched onto Bon with shaking arms. Bon stroked the tail to get Rin to untense, but the half-demon only shook his head and tucked his face into Bon's neck, hiding. 

"Hey, hey, It's okay," Bon rumbled into his ear, voice rough and low and perfect. His hot breath hit Rin's sensitive ear and made him shiver. "Rin." When Rin didn't pull away to look at him, he slowed his thrusts to deep rolls of his hips into Rin, pressing against his prostate at an agonizing pace. 

"R-Ryuji~!" Rin whined, bucking his hips back, trying to get him to pick up the pace again. "Please, please, Ryuji~! I can't~!" Rin didn't know what exactly he was begging the teen for, but Bon seemed to know. 

"Rin, stop holding yourself back. You won't hurt any of us. You don't have to be afraid of letting it go. I promise you it'll be _so_ much better when you do." Bon nuzzled Rin's shoulder and kissed his neck lovingly. Rin whimpered at the words and the gentle touch. "Promise?" He whispered shakily. "I swear on my Temple." Bon replied seriously. He cupped a hand around Rin's cheek and pulled him away from his neck to see his face. Beautiful dark-blue eyes, filled with fear, but also dependency. On Bon. And Bon was so glad he'd chosen to at least get that one kiss from Rin that day during training. So glad he'd let Rin befriend him in the beginning of the year. So glad he'd decided to give Rin another chance after Kyoto. When it came to anything involving Rin, he found he'd never been able to stay away. He'd never actually _wanted_ to stay away.

Those eyes peered up at him, insecurities and fears plain as day. Because Rin trusted all of his lovers. Rin knew they'd never fault him for having those insecurities and fears. 

"Let go, Rin." Bon said it softly this time and Rin blinked. The fear disappeared in a second. It was replaced by wonder. "Trust us and love us like we do you. We're not going anywhere no matter how bad things get. And those flames of yours have never scared me before. Not even in the forest." He kept murmuring the words. Rin told him he loved listening to him, so how about Bon gave Rin something he needed to hear?

Rin clutched onto him and nuzzled into his neck, placing kisses there this time. His body relaxed and his tail stopped twisting anxiously. It swayed next to them before wrapping around Bon's thigh. His breathing evened out. 

"Rin." The half-demon looked to Mephisto. The Demon King gave him a knowing smile. "People have told you too often that you need to be careful because your powers are something to be feared. They're all wrong. They'll never see how gentle you are using those abilities. They'll never see how much better you are than them. Stop listening to those people and listen to the ones in here." He crooned, tail reaching to caress Rin's cheek. 

"Listen to the people that love you, not the people that scorn you for existing." Amaimon summed up. Rin smiled. Short and sweet, as always.

"Good boy." Bon pulled back and thrust in when he said it, like he was rewarding Rin. Rin whined and bucked his hips in response to the praise. Rin may act confident and sure of himself, but he was still the same old Rin–loud and fun and outspoken on the outside, but timid, sweet, and insecure on the inside. You had to get through the tough exterior to see the softness inside. That softness was a reward. A reward for staying and understanding. 

Bon considered himself lucky to have Rin this way, while Rin saw himself as a burden on others. He wanted to see Rin without that fear weighing on him. It wouldn't happen anytime soon, but he'd make sure it would happen someday. And he knew Mephisto and Amaimon would too. 

From there, it was rough love making. Rin kept begging him to go faster, harder, "Please, more, Ryuji~!" as he arched and trembled and writhed against the bigger teen. Finally, Bon raked his nails down Rin's tail and gave a deep groan as he spilled inside of the half-demon. Rin cried out, arching off the bed and throwing his head back as he came between them, a shudder making its way over his body. Electric-blue fire burst from his body in a wave of heat and Bon had the satisfaction of having a front row seat to the display. The flames owly pulled back until they only flared around his body occasionally.

They laid there, collapsed on the sheets, trembling and catching their breaths. Then, Bon pulled out and Rin gave a low moan. He liked having the warmth inside him and whined in complaint when it started leaking out. 

He barely registered Amaimon pulling Bon over to him, laying on the pillows at the headboard and watching Mephisto turn Rin on his side. Rin got the idea and hooked his left leg around the Time Lord's hip as he settled over Rin's right leg and pushed into the miraculously tight hole. Demonic healing was an amazing thing. 

Rin purred and Mephisto leaned down, practically bending the boy in half. Rin had no problem with it as they engaged in a slow, languid kiss. Mephisto thrust at a steady pace, but it was clear he was going to fuck Rin much gentler than Bon had. They all knew the Time Lord enjoyed spoiling Rin the most and that if anyone could convince him to do anything, it was Rin. Mephisto's soft spot for Rin was obvious to those who knew what to look for. 

Mephisto let out a resounding purr of his own and Amaimon hummed at the sight of the gentle sex between the two most stubborn and relentless demons he knew other than himself. Bon had Amaimon wrapped up in his arms, cuddled up comfortably to the solid chest. His tail coiled itself around the teen's thigh and stayed there.

Rin was quite enjoying the soft kisses Mephisto pressed to his neck and jaw as he thrust into the half-demon. Rin rolled his hips up into the thrusts, letting all those delicious sounds slip from his lips wantonly for the Time Lord. It was almost like a dance to them, bare flesh sliding together, flexible bodies moving, writhing against each other, whispered words being exchanged and kisses pressed to necks, jaws, shoulders and back up to lips. 

Bon thought he'd like to see what Rin and Mephisto dancing _really_ looked like. Would they have this same passion? Would they be so open about it? Would it be more secretive and personal? He wanted to see them sway with each other, the grace only they could have when together.

Rin came a second before Mephisto, the two shuddering against each other. " _Samael~!_ " Rin moaned the name like it was all he'd ever wanted and desired. He'd cried out Bon's name like that a earlier, too. He loved hearing Rin so absorbed by his affection for them. Like Rin still couldn't believe he had all of them to himself, couldn't believe he had even one of them to himself. Rin always sounded so amazed and so happy and so sweet and Bon was sure Mephisto and Amaimon would agree that Rin calling out their names that way was one of their favorite sounds. 

Rin was bone tired and satisfied through and through. Mephisto pulled him over to their other lovers. He snapped away all the messes on the duvet and sheets and they all fell asleep easily, no words needing to be exchanged after the night they'd had. 

Rin was strong with Love and no one would have it any other way. 


	23. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song goes well, I think.
> 
> Movements by Pham  
> https://youtu.be/pB0JisndQBA

Rin loved weddings. They were so much fun and everyone was happy for the occasion. People got to be unified and show the world that they loved each other and that they'd conquer said world together from then on. They got to begin a new chapter of their lives and start families. 

Rin had never really imagined himself getting married. Everyone had cowered from him. No one approached him unless they wanted a fight. He was terrible at academics and would only ever have a Middle School diploma because he'd given up on school. He was essentially no one with nothing. 

But watching the ceremony between Mamushi and Juzo reminded him that he didn't need to think like that anymore. That he didn't need to resign himself to a life of lonliness and struggling anymore. He had three boyfriends and Shiemi would join them all one day too. He had love. He deserved love. He was passing classes, regular and cram. He was stronger, better, happier now. 

Rin's world wasn't so sad and colorless anymore. It was so much bigger and brighter and he promised himself that when he properly entered the war, he'd make it better. He would be better. 

He held Bon's hand under the table as Mamushi walked down the aisle. He laid his head on the taller boy's shoulder and smiled as he saw how happy the woman was. Bon squeezed his hand knowingly and Rin smiled wider. 

The rest of the wedding was socializing, dancing, and drinking. The teenagers were excused because of the drinking and left the building. Izumo and Shiemi retired to their shared room in the Inn. Konekomeru and Shima went their sperate ways. Rin grabbed Bon and pulled him around to a spot where vines crawled up the side of the building. Rin climbed up easily and Bon followed until they were both sitting on the roof under the stars. 

Far away from the city and high on the mountain, the stars looked beautiful. The glittered in the sky and Rin liked pointing out which ones were colored stars and which ones were airplanes. He liked trying to find constellations that he remembered seeing the first time they'd come to Kyoto. It was chilly outside and neither of them had coats, just their suits. 

Speaking of suits, Bon finally got to appreciate Rin in one. It was a form-fitting black suit with a white dress shirt and a blue bow-tie ("Bottoms wear bow-ties, tops wear long ties." Mephisto had snickered to him before they left). Rin's hair was to the top of his back now and had a wave to it, curling at the ends. For the wedding, it was clipped up in a neat bun on the back of his head, bangs left down to frame his face. 

Bon liked Rin's hair longer. It was cute when it was a short curly mess, but he liked the natural waves and how it corkscrewed into curls at the bottom. He wondered who Rin looked like. Was this what Satan/Goro looked like, or did Rin look like his mother? Yukio looked a lot like Shiro Fujimoto and Goro(since the two had been identical twins). He and Rin had a few similarities, looks wise. They had the same face shape and inky black hair. They looked freakishly similar if they made the same expressions, which was almost never. 

But they were also very different. Yukio was tall, stocky, and always stiff. He always looked blank-faced or irritated and he kept his hair cut short. He had moles and glasses, though Bon knew from Rin that Yukio could still see without them. He only had astigmatisms in both eyes, nothing like near-sightedness or far-sightedness that would impair his vision if he ever lost his glasses on a mission. 

Rin was the total opposite–short and slim, with lean muscles–a dancer's body. His vision, hearing, and sense of smell were all perfect and he never got sick. He was always open, and kind, and understanding. He was always relaxed around the people he trusted. Rin didn't have a single mark on his skin. It was all a pale expanse of perfect, unmarked flesh that Bon, Mephisto, and Amaimon loved marking up. Rin let his hair be just as wild as his personality, no matter the length. Rin didn't control his expressions because he could back it up if anyone got pissy at his annoyed expression when he made it.

Rin had the personality, the emotions, the life pouring from him that Yukio lacked. Yukio was like an emotionless, blank husk, though he'd been getting better about that. The last Bon had heard, Yukio had actually found a therapist he could stand(after rejecting several). Apparently, there were people that were specially schooled and trained to be therapists for Exorcists. That was information to file away for later, just in case. 

In the moonlight, the myriad of lighter blues shone in Rin's eyes. His skin was pale and perfect and his hair was still in its bun. Bon reached out and took out the clip holding the bun together. Rin's hair spilled over his shoulders and down his back. Rin's cheeks, nose, and ears were all pink from the bite of the cold. He knew Rin could regulate his own body temperature, so he figured Rin wanted the chill.

"Weren't you and Amaimon talking about kids? On your birthday, I mean." Bon recalled. Rin's cheeks and ears turned bright red. "Yes." The half-demon answered carefully. "Why?"

"It sounded like you've talked about it before. With Amaimon, at least." Bon shrugged a shoulder. "Me and Amaimon have talked about it before, right after Aomori and you guys insisted that I needed someone to babysit me at all time. We were watching the sun set from the windowsill and I told him I loved him for the first time." Rin smiled at the memory and Bon could swear he was glowing a faint pink, or maybe that was just his imagination.

"He said he loved me back and I said he'd better since he's finally chosen a side in this war and it was mine. He said we'd win and then we'd move on with our lives. I asked whether that meant actually having our lives together and having work like normal people or making our family bigger. He asked me if I wanted kids. I think having brats that look like us causing chaos everywhere is a life I'd never regret." Rin finished explaining the memory with a fond smile. 

They'd laid down at some point and Rin rolled into his side to look directly at Bon. "I know it probably seems fast. But somehow, I know you, Amaimon, and Mephisto are who I want to be with. To stay with, forever. And before you say there's no way, there are plenty of ways to make you immortal." His gaze switched back to the sky. "If you'd want to." 

Bon reached out a hand and intertwined his numb fingers with Rin's clumsily. "It probably is fast, but after being with all you demons, I don't think I'd be able to settle for some boring human. With you guys, it's always fun, always a challenge, always happy. If I could keep living like that with you and keep it going with the kids we'll have, that'd be perfect." He murmured. 

"Really?" Rin looked back to him, blue eyes wide in surprise. Bon smiled. He pulled Rin's hand to him and kissed the cold knuckles. "I love you." He whispered, still smiling against the knuckles. Rin looked at him in what seemed to be awe before launching himself onto the bigger teen, wrapping himself around Bon. "I love you too." Rin said, sounding incredibly relieved. 

"So now you've just gotta get Mephisto to say it, huh? Figures he'd be the difficult one." Bon snorted. "Would it be Mephisto if it wasn't?" Rin asked honestly. They laughed at the obvious answer and stayed on the roof a while longer, Bon pointing out constellations and which stars were in each one. He'd been an astronomy nerd when he was younger, sue him. 

As the night wore on and they got tired, they retired to Bon's room to sleep, tucked in comfortably under warm blankets. 


	24. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a morning person and Im posting this at like 7:30 am, hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> Plague by Crystal Castles  
> https://youtu.be/cx2lJIOTBjs

Mephisto was glad he'd had Amaimon on the lookout during that assembly. Someone had been planning to shoot him(a spy, most likely)and that would've been very bad. He was still holding onto that spell to slow the opening of the Artificial Gehenna Gate created by the Illuminati. If he'd taken a bullet to the head, he would've had to let it go lest his body deteriorate and he be hostless. 

Unfortunately, something he considered to be even worse happened. Rin had been sent on a mission with Izumo and Konekomeru to take care of a small Salamander nest somewhere east of Tokyo.

There was a complication with said mission. It wasn't the Salamanders, they'd dealt with those just fine. 

_Todou_ was there. He'd sprung from the trees seemingly out of nowhere and Rin had held him off long enough so Konekomeru could call Bon and get him to pass it on to whatever superior was available that they needed backup. Todou still unfortunately had the abilities of Karura even while Bon had the demon as his familiar. It was a complicated matter that needed to be taken care of. 

But what was more important that that matter was the moment Todou struck too hard and _broke the sword._

There was a moment of shocked silence and then screaming. Terrible, blood curdling, agonized _screaming._ And it was coming from Rin. Mephisto made it just in time to move the two other students farther away and shield them. He didn't want them seeing Rin's body deteriorate and fall apart. 

Mephisto's heart felt like it stopped as he watched the body crumble to ashes in a steaming pile, blue flames still alight around it. If he lost Rin now, he wasn't sure what he'd do. Emotions were difficult things. He'd kept his locked away for a reason until he'd let Rin poke and prod at his cold, dead heart. He'd let Rin pull out the emotions he'd locked away and kept buried for so long. He'd let himself love the boy because he found he just couldn't deny Rin a single thing he asked for. 

They all watched with bated breath. 

_Please, don't do this, Rin. You're stronger than this. You can come back, I know you can._

_Come back to me, Lovely._

The blue fire still flickering and dancing over the pile of ashes jumped higher and suddenly, a blinding light lit the area. He saw a new body forming in the fire. Part of him was elated, and the other was.... scared? Yes, that was the frantic pounding in his chest. Fear. Would Rin be the same if he was reborn? Would the humbled boy from the slums if Tokyo who'd won his heart come back?

His answer came in cackling laughter that grated on his eardrums and made him want to hit something. It was almost familiar in the most irritating way. 

Rin stood up, naked and wreathed in bright, electric-blue flames. His demon heart floated over his chest and there were horns made of flames sprouting from his forehead. Rin's hair was a pale blue-white and his eyes were the same blue as his flames, irises warped and red pupils slitted. His fangs were longer and sharper and so were his claws. His tail whipped about behind him, the end glowing with blue fire. 

And yet all Mephisto could think in those first few seconds was that Rin was beautiful. He was stunning, lighting up the night and looking like a god. He appeared to be taller, too. 

Rin first turned to Todou and Mephisto did not envy the man. Rin grabbed him by the throat and watched the body burn under the blue flames, crumbling in the clawed grasp. Todou tried to reform, but Rin's presence was so oppressive that the man couldn't pull himself together. His soul was seemingly lost as Karura reformed as it's Phoenix form and flew away, presumably to Bon to tell him of what just happened. 

Then, Rin turned and that gaze locked on Mephisto and narrowed. Hope bloomed in his chest when he saw that the top of Rin's heart had a sort of crown that Satan also had, but the spikes signaled that it was unstable, also reminiscent of Satan. Mephisto knew he had to handle this now or watch Rin tear the world apart in a haze of fury and insanity. If he could just reach Rin, he could do it!

"Don't fight it, Darling! Let it happen! It won't hurt you, I promise!" He called, refusing to let his voice waver and standing tall. He was the King of Time and Space and third most powerful Gehennan Royal. He wasn't weak and if he showed fear at Rin's display of power, they'd all die at the boy's hands. 

Rin's intense and furious gaze wavered and his brows furrowed. He looked at Mephisto uncertainly. "Let it happen? But...." He seemed confused. Mephisto smiled gently at him. 

"Yes, Lovely, let it happen. You'll only hurt yourself and everyone else if you fight whatever is trying to merge with you. You'll still be you, I promise. But you must let the transformation complete itself. Do you understand?" He responded. Rin nodded and for a moment, he swayed, before the flames all suddenly went out, plunging them all into darkness with only the stars and the moon for light. Mephisto didn't need light, he had perfect night-vision and caught Rin before he hit the ground. 

He wrapped Rin up in his cape and snapped all of them back to his mansion. He turned to the two ExWires. "You two, get back to your dorms and tell no one about this. Especially Shima. Once word gets out, hell will break loose. I need to come up with countermeasures for that. I'll update you on his condition when it changes." He said quickly. They nodded and left. 

He snapped Rin to his room and summoned Belial to gather the supplies he needed. He then called Amaimon, Bon, and Shiemi to explain what had happened. 

§~•~§~•~§

An explanation and three cups of tea later, they were all anxiously waiting in silence in the living room. Rin's body was at least stable, his vitals all normal. No random bursts of flames. Every once in a while, his eyes would flutter open just slightly and tiny blue flickers of fire would ignite on his shoulders, but Rin would always fall back asleep. 

He seemed to be dreaming a lot, which was a good thing. That meant he was going through the process of working out his identity. Mephisto had no clue what Rin would be when he woke up, but he knew that Rin wouldn't just stop loving them. He'd still be Rin. His soul couldn't have changed with his body.

Mephisto had heard Amaimon and Rin's quiet conversation when in Section 13. About the clones. About remembering what it was like to be one of them. He wondered if that little sliver of a nobody had finally fully formed itself into Rin's Ego. It hadn't been able to latch onto Satan and join him, but that little nobody was what Rin was made from. It was why he'd been so strong and perfectly coherent seconds after birth. 

There was something else to Rin other than that, though. Something that had to do with both whatever force was talking to him that only he could understand and that pink glow that appeared around him whenever he was being affectionate. Ever since he'd drawn the Symbol for Love and used it, it felt like he was always using it. It was like his affection was amplified and he could broadcast how he felt to them. 

Mephisto didn't know how to deal about any of this yet, but he couldn't sit still like this forever. Might as well be productive. He summoned his stack of paperwork. Amaimon had told Belial to make food and was eating anything and everything sweet. Bon was trying unsuccessfully to do homework and Mephisto was sure the boy had the one line he was staring at memorised and he'd probably remember it until he died. 

He didn't know how long this would take, but he'd be keeping it a secret as long as he could u til he could form a plan to keep them safe once the Order found out. They could still use the order and it's resources to defeat Satan and the Illuminati before they turned on the Order in the war. 

These next few days would be stressful, to say the least.


	25. King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is all taking place in Winter/Spring now and I'm feeling the Fall vibes, so I'm having kind of a hard time channeling vibes from seasons that aren't here ugh.
> 
> Comatose by Skillet  
> https://youtu.be/SbjKOI8VTY0

Rin was comatose for six days. He woke up at six in the morning on the sixth day.

During that time, Mephisto was able to keep the incident quiet. He called Shura in to inform her of the situation and stand guard over Rin. Bon, now the only master of Karura, decided to use the time spent waiting for his boyfriend to wake training his Tamer abilities with the demon. 

At one point, he asked Karura about ways to gain immortality. Karura told him that if Todou's body wasn't destroyed completely, he would've lived forever since Karura was the Phoenix. 

"Is there a way for us to merge into one without me eating you?" He asked next. Karura paused, thinking. "If I channel my power into you for you to use, you'd get used to having the powers until we were one being. You'd have your original identity as Ryuji Suguro, but you'd have a second identity and your own Ego for Karura the Phoenix. Is this you asking to merge, Ryuji Suguro?" Karura answered.

"It would be convenient, so that's a yes. Will I still look normal or will I change like Todou did?" Bon wondered. "You'd most likely have the less pronounced features that your lovers have. Todou was using my abilities to look younger. He used those features as a show of power for any who might have challenged him." Karura explained to him.

"I'm fine with that. You don't mind merging with me?" He questioned suspiciously. "You are a healthy host and you know what you want. You are honest to yourself and loyal to who deserves it. You are the most worthy human I can find to grant my immortality and powers that is compatible with my abilities. Your body is already well trained as well, so we can start now, if you'd like." Karura said honestly. 

So Bon started training with Karura's powers. He wondered if Rin would be able to teach him how to control the fire attacks when he woke up.

§~•~§~•~§

Amaimon often laid next to Rin, keeping him secure and warm in his arms in the bed. He could feel Rin's love for him reach out, as if to comfort him whenever he began to worry about the boy. Rin was responding more and more on that front. It gave Amaimon hope he'd wake up soon. 

§~•~§~•~§

When Amaimon wasn't with Rin, Mephisto kept him near. The Time Lord was obviously distraught and always wanted something familiar around him. He was snappy whenever anyone came in to disturb him and kept Amaimon in his lap while he signed papers. Amaimon obediently cuddled into him and stayed silent, sucking on his lollipops absently.

§~•~§~•~§

Shura was the only person around when Rin finally opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He blinked a few times and laid still, taking in the room around him. This felt like deja vu. For what? What was happening? What had happened before he blacked out?

He struggled to remember, closing hsi eyes as he did so. Then, it's ll came back to him–Koneko and Izumo, the Salamanders, exorcising the demons, then Todou. They'd been fighting and Todou had struck too hard and broke Rin's sword. There was a a moment of pure panic that seized Rin's chest and he felt like he couldn't breathe before his flames seemingly turned on him. He'd burned. He'd burned until he was nothing and felt it the whole time.

He shuddered and gagged at the memory. Thankfully, nothing came up. As a matter of fact, he felt very empty. His stomach growled and he sighed. Shura came into the room, back from her bathroom break, to see Rin looking a t her from the bed. She gasped and lunged forward, throwing she arms around him. 

"Rin! Is it you?!" She grasped his shoulders, pushing back from him. The boy frowned. "I....think so?" He tried. His throat felt like sandpaper and his voice was a mere croak when he spoke. Shura rushed to get him some water. "It's only been about a a week. Are you okay? What happened?" She asked worriedly. She was hugging him to her chest again, tucking his face into her neck and running her fingers through his hair to untangle the knots absently.

"I'm....I don't know. I'm still me. But I'm different now. Does that make sense?" He muttered into her neck uncertainly. "Okay. How are you different?" She wondered calmly. "I have new Titles. I'm....I'm a King, Shura. A King of two things." He answered. "Two things? What are you the King of, Rin?" 

"Demon King of Love. Makes sense. I can....I can see all the bonds between people. Me n' you have one that's kind of a salmon color. And I can tell you see me like a little brother." He said, smiling softly. Shura nodded. "And what else are you the King of?" She persisted. 

"Tartarus. It's the Core of Gehenna. And the rightful ruler. Satan overtook the guards that were protecting it and overided Tartarus' rule. I gotta go there and take it back. But it'll be hard to get to, since Satan's hiding it." He sighed heavily. Shura tried not to let her shock show as she continued petting his hair. 

"Do you want me to go get everyone? They've all been really nervous. You gotta show them that you're still you, okay?" She told him seriously. Rin nodded and she left the bed to retrieve Rin's boyfriends and friends.

§~•~§~•~§

There were tears and a lot of hugging during the reunion. Rin was honestly a little overwhelmed with the affection. He wasn't used to the new powers. Being the Demon King of Love boosted his empathy and he wasn't used to that much input. 

Out of reflex, he hunched his shoulders and moved away and a pink shield flickered around him, solidifying and pushing everyone away from him. He looked at the shield in shock. 

"Ah, we've overwhelmed you. Sorry, Dearest." Mephisto sighed. Rin gave a strained smile. "Sorry, I'm...." He shook his head. "I don't know how to control any of this yet. It's so much power all at once and I don't know how to regulate it yet. Or how to get rid of it." He frowned in concentration and the shield flickered away. 

Mephisto hummed in understanding. "Would you like me to seal them? You can train and I'll slowly release the seal until you can control and regulate all the power." He offered. Rin nodded. It took them twenty minutes and the seal consisted of two daggers, two murmured chants, and two enchanted dagger sheathes.

When it was done, Rin's shoulders dropped and he collapsed back onto the bed, releasing a big breath. He smiled up at his boys, looking incredibly relieved. "It's honestly ridiculous how tired I am from literally waking up and letting someone seal away powers I couldn't control." He laughed. He opened his arms and all three of his boyfriends crammed themselves into his embrace. Rin smiled warmly as he felt their love extend to cover all of them. All three planted kisses wherever they could and Rin chuckled. 

"Ugh, you guys are so sappy!" He heard Izumo complain. "I think it's sweet...." Konekomeru put in quietly. "It's both sappy and sweet. Come on kids." Shura steered the two out of the room.

The foursome cuddled and ate food and slept in the bed for the rest of the day, just happy to be all together and to have their Rin back. 


	26. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confusing people on whether you're a male or a female is really fun and something I enjoy doing a lot. I think Rin would enjoy it too, with encouragement from his boys.
> 
> Heart by Heart by Demi Lovato  
> https://youtu.be/5TtcSTKM298

Rin recovered steadily and began to learn how to handle his new powers. As the Demon King of Love, he could see the bonds between people and his empathy was much more powerful. He'd had to be isolated for days and slowly get used to being around multiple people without being overwhelmed.

As the King of Tartarus, he had very....interesting new skills–he could look down at the students from Mephisto's office at the school and see the color of their souls. Souls went to Heaven, Azazel's domain, or Tartarus. Azazel's domain in Gehenna was like Asphodel. All the neutral, ordinary souls went there.

Tartarus was the Eternal Pit of Damnation and housed those who had done something bad enough to get them tortured forever. Rin was _not_ looking forward to seeing people like Hitler, Stalin, Mussolini, Mao Zedong, or Bin Laden when he got there. The people that were already damned and would stay that way unless they changed had darker colored souls that shined with negative light, the worst being completely black souls. He'd only seen one black soul so far and it was unsurprising to him. He'd watched an Illuminati spy slink around amongst the students for a while before pointing him out to Mephisto. They only learned he was a spy once he was caught and interrogated. He went nuts before they executed him after seeing he was just an underling.

Being able to see people's souls was a terrible thing sometimes. Rin was always afraid to look at the souls of the people who meant the most to him. He knew _without_ looking that none of them were going to Heaven. Because aside from Amaimon and Mephisto, they were all damned for helping him.

Rin finally gave in to curiosity and was mesmerized by the colors of Mephisto, Amaimon, and Bon's souls. Mephisto's soul was a vibrant purple, with rings of turquoise, dark blue, orange, pink, and green. Glittering gold shimmered in the middle of the myriad of colors and faded to white in the center. Rin almost couldn't look away.

Amaimon's soul was shades of green, fading to yellow-green and then shining gold in the very center. There was an outer ring of browns, like rock. Between the browns and the greens, there were thin rings of purple, orange, and pink. Rin could stare into the gradient forever and still be fascinated.

After looking into the souls of the two Demon Kings, he wondered if Bon's would be that of a normal human's or if it would be different. He'd told Rin about his deal with Karura, how he'd be the Phoenix once Karura was part of him. When he finally got the chance, Rin looked into Bon to see his soul.

It was mostly in shades of dark burgundy, reds, oranges, and yellows–just like fire. Between the burgundy and the fiery colors were thin rings of pink, purple, and green. His soul glowed like a real fire. The bright colors were burning away the dark burgundy around the edges. Rin figured Bon had been damned for both loving multiple men and fraternizing with the Son of Satan and two Demon Kings.

Rin wondered what his own soul looked like. Would it be in shades of blue? He hoped not. He was beginning to hate the color blue. It was all he ever knew. Blue eyes just like his mother's and blue flames everywhere he turned. These damned flames were the reason he could never be a normal person.

One day, he stood in front of a mirror and looked into himself, just to see if he could.

He first saw a thin ring of electric blue around the outside. Then, bright reds and pinks on the inside, where it faded to white, with blacks, greys, purples, greens, and oranges ringing the outside under the blue. It looked like _him._ His status as the son of Satan didn't represent him. He liked going by his status of King of Love the most and being the King of Tartarus was unknown territory so far, but he didn't immediately hate it like he did his flames.

Rin decided he liked his soul and his "color scheme."

§~•~§~•~§

"Let's go on a date." Amaimon said suddenly as they were eating breakfast one morning. It was just them, like usual. Bon had school and Mephisto was the Headmaster of a huge academy and the Director of the entire Japan Branch of Exorcists, so he always had things to deal with.

Rin loved the peaceful mornings with Amaimon. He loved all his boys, but he loved being with them individually too. He usually ended up with Mephisto or Bon in the afternoon and Amaimon in the mornings and mid-day. It was nice to see everyone he loved nearly every day. Mephisto and Bon could be fun, but Amaimon was his own brand of fun, different from Bon's intellectual type of teasing or Mephisto's dramatic brand of humor. Amaimon's kind of fun was childish, but dangerous enough for only demons to be able to cause. It consisted of causing a racket anywhere crowded, being a nuisance to anyone around, and running from authorities trying to bust him–all without hurting a single person. He liked messing with people and getting away with it and that correlated with Rin's Authority Issues and love of pranks, so they'd gone pranking random people several times before things got serious and they didn't have time to have fun anymore.

"I have to train, Amaimon. We don't have time–" Rin began to deny the Earth King when Amaimon hugged Rin to him and nuzzled into his neck.

"You work tirelessly even when you don't have to go to regular school anymore. You've got so much planning to handle and so much power to master. I know it's a lot." He murmured. He pulled back, placing one hand on Rin's shoulder and cupped his cheek with the other hand, a frown on his face.

"That's why we should go on a date. Take a break from all this. Just enjoy how nice today is in another part of the world far away from here."

Rin had to admit, that sounded tempting. God, when had he gone from actually enjoying life to viewing it as work work work, no time to play or have fun? Christmas was the last time he'd had fun and that was half a month ago. New Years had come and gone, they'd celebrated at midnight and Rin fell asleep shortly after that because he'd been training in sword techniques with Shura that day. He'd actually been training a lot recently. He felt the weight of the war slowly weigh him down and he'd let it suck all the fun out of him in a couple weeks. How embarrassing!

"Okay. Let's go on a date. Just you and me." Rin agreed. Amaimon purred and pulled the taller demon down for a happy kiss. He'd taken to wearing higher heels on his boots, so it wasn't so far a distance this time.

Rin sighed into the kiss, simply enjoying the embrace and not thinking about anything else. Amaimon was warm against him and he fit into Rin's body perfectly. Rin liked wrapping his arms around Amaimon's waist and keeping the shorter demon right up against his body.

"You still have to teach me that cherry stem trick." Amaimon mumbled into his mouth. Rin chuckled and pulled back to look at the demon.

"Oh I've taught you how to do it several times, including just now. You're just too busy letting me finesse you with it to notice every time." The boy smirked, just a hint of fangs peeking out. Amaimon purred and kissed Rin's Adam's apple, just barely pricking it with his fangs and locking his jaw around the spot like a predator holding his prey in place. Rin bared his neck more and gave a soft keen, hands moving to Amaimon's hips and rubbing his thumbs absently in circular motions. Amaimon unlocked his jaw and moved down to nibble Rin's collarbone affectionately.

Rin gave a huff of amused laughter, reminiscent of Mephisto. _I guess you really do pick up your lover's habits the more time you spend around them...._ _._

"If we keep this up, we'll never get to go on that date." Rin laughed. Amaimon sighed, almost dramatically, at the words.

"Careful Amaimon, you're starting to act like Mephisto." Rin snickered.

"I blame it on _you._ " The Earth King grumbled. " _You're_ the one who pulled us all together. I haven't spent this much time around him since I was in my two hundreds. And I haven't let a human or a Nephilim get so close since I was in my Seventies."

"I just attract weird people." Rin snorted. "Though it's a lot nicer than attracting trouble like I used to."

"I'll say. You're a Demon King and the future King of Gehenna dating the Demon King of Time and Space, The Demon King of Earth, and a human merging with the Phoenix to live forever with you. And then Shemihaza is going to join us in a few years." Amaimon raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Wow, look at the emotions you can actually show with your face. Maybe spending enough time around humans is helping you learn how to actually use your facial muscles." Rin taunted.

"Go get ready, brat!" Amaimon spun him around, pushed him towards their room, and slapped his ass to get him moving. Rin yelped and then made his way down the hallway towards their shared room, laughing.

"And wear something warm, the place we're going is covered in snow this time of year!" Amaimon called after him.

§~•~§~•~§

St. Petersburg was covered in a fresh layer of snow that glittered in the morning sunlight that perked through the clouds. The clouds were quickly moving to block it out, but it was still beautiful. Very few people were out in the freezing temperatures, but Rin was primarily a fire demon and at full power, so he as able to keep both him and Amaimon plenty warm. Their clothes didn't keep the chill from seeping into their bones and numbing their faces, fingers, and toes.

Rin wasn't super bundled up because he hated feeling like a walking marshmallow all bundled up in sweaters and jackets and multiple pairs of socks and long pants with boots when he was little. He'd always taken most of those off when he got to school and threw the spare clothes at the kids who'd antagonize him at lunch.

He'd decided to switch things up and wear one of the few dresses he had, courtesy of Mephisto. He'd had Belial do his makeup(because he still wasn't that talented in that area of beauty just yet), and he'd left his hair down in its waves and curls, his bangs long enough to cover the tiny growing horns on his head.

His outfit consisted of a short, dark burgundy dress that both hugged his body comfortably and made him look like a model, black thigh-high heeled boots, a long white coat with black buttons and frills on the sleeves and hems, and black gloves. The gloves did help him keep some heat in, as did the fur inside the boots.

His makeup was simple–warm brown shades of eyeshadow that faded to silver at the edges and corners, dark red lipstick the same color as his dress, cool-toned highlighter drawing attention to his cheekbones, and black eyeliner and mascara that made his electric-blue eyes stand out. He'd put in all silver earrings and switched his gold tongue piercing for his silver one.

Amaimon hadn't said anything when he'd first seen Rin come out of their room, followed by Belial. He'd stood there in shocked silence, eyes wide in surprise. Rin got to watch Amaimon's cheeks slowly turn several shades of scarlett before he seemed to snap out of the surprised silence and held out a gloved hand–Amaimon was wearing fingerless gloves, of course.

Rin took the hand and yelped when he was roughly pulled closer and spun around. Amaimon used his imbalance to dip him and steal a kiss. Rin figured he had top-notch makeup when none of his lipstick came off on the Demon's lips. Amaimon pulled away and yanked Rin back up, spinning him and catching his arm to steady him.

"Okay, calm down there Mr. Smooth Moves." Rin had snarked.

Now, they stood in St. Petersburg, Russia. Amaimon already had a plan to visit certain tourist attractions he knew Rin would love to see and led Rin to the Winter Palace first. People they passed assumed Rin was a woman and overlooked their coupling completely, which was a nice change. They always had to be so secretive, never letting anyone see them together anywhere outside their tight circle of trusted people. Amaimon was always stuck between hating and loving the fact–hating it for having to hide the fact that he had Rin ad his lover and living it because at the same time, he didn't want everyone to be able to see Rin how Amaimon got to see him.

He focused on spouting facts about the tourist attractions to Rin, who seemed incredibly pleased that Amaimon had put so much effort into the date.

"The Winter Palace was where the royal family would stay during the winter. There are several Ballrooms, staterooms, and dressing rooms because the place was used to entertain guests as well." He said as they looked at the beautiful architecture of the building. "Of course, there's a lot of dark history here, but at least it's pretty." He added. Rin snorted and lightly smacked him on the arm for the cynical comment. They took a selfie in front of it and moved on.

Next, they went to see The Bronze Horseman statue of Peter the Great. It was covered in snow, but still majestic in the pale light of the Russian winter sky. The state sat on a configuration of rocks overlooking the street and Amaimon got a perfect jump-shot of Rin next to it. The picture was immensely amusing and Amaimon smiled down at it. Rin's hand covered his holding the phone and Rin kissed his cheek tenderly.

They took a lunch break after the statue and ate at a nice resteraunt that wasn't too busy. They went to a place that wasn't super fancy, but it wasn't just some regular diner either.  
"They mainly eat bread, potatoes, and cabbage. A sad diet if you ask me. There's not even any meat in it." Amaimon pointed out. "Although, their diet today is a result of Soviet food shortages, so it's not really their fault." Rin laughed, shaking his head at Amaimon's dismissal. He was glad to have such a blunt boyfriend. It was both useful and entertaining sometimes.

Rin had trouble deciding what to get–mostly because the menus were all in Russian, but the pictures looked delicious and he wanted all of the displayed dishes. Amaimon decided that they'd order one of each main meal and share them all to try.

They ordered dishes of Pelmeni, Blini, Beef Stroganoff, Pirozhkis, Golubtsy, and Borsch.

Amaimon had had all of these dishes before when out sightseeing and explained all of them to Rin. Rin found it really amusing how Amaimon was just a database for information on tourist spots and foods from around the world.

"Pelmeni are considered the best drunk food here. They're like meat stuffed tortellini, but better than tortellini." He said as Rin purred at the taste of the delicious little pouches of meat. They were covered in a sauce called Smetana.

"Blini are a lot like crêpes, but slightly thicker and greasier. They are also incredibly versatile–they can be filled with meat, covered in cheese or dusted with powdered sugar. The traditional ingredients are smoked salmon, caviar, smetana, and dill. Russians like to put dill on everything. It's like americans with ketchup." Amaimon went on to see fine the crepe-like meal on the second plate. They ate bites with everything together and then picked it apart to eat some parts individually, like the caviar. Rin really liked the caviar, while Amaimon wasn't the biggest fan of it.

"I'm really liking this Smetana stuff. It's like heavy sour cream. I expected it to be more like gravy, but it's not." Rin commented. He'd have to find recipes for some of these foods, they were delicious. Maybe he could make Shura some Pelmeni after a long night of drinking. The thought amused him.

The Beef Stroganoff was good for a noodles, sauce, and meat type of meal. Rin wasn't the biggest fan. It tasted muted to him.

He absolutely _loved_ the pirozhkis and decided he needed to make these for dinner sometime back home. "Pirozhkis are baked sourdough dumplings. They can be stuffed with pretty much anything–minced meat, onion, eggs, potatoes, cabbage, you name it. They can be made large as a main part of a meal or they can be made small as snacks. They're also very cheap here in Russia." Amaimon explained. The ones they were eating were filled with meat and potatoes and he could already see Rin thinking of all the foods he could stuff in these dumplings when they got home.

Next was Golubtsy, stuffed cabbage leaves. "They're usually filled with meatballs, but I’ve had vegetarian versions with mushrooms and rice and those were decent too. I prefer the meat." Amaimon enjoyed the meatballs and let Rin feed a bite to him, feeding the teen a bite in turn. Rin caught a server swooning at them being so affectionate and a waitress sighed fondly with a smile on her face. Rin's cheeks bloomed red in happiness. People looking at him without hatred was very different and very nice.

The last thing they had to try was Borsch. "It's beetroot soup spiced and cooked to perfection. People from all over the world love this dish, so they'll either come here just to eat it or they'll get it on a special occasion where they are." Rin thought it was cute how much Amaimon knew about food and famous places in Assiah. Well, he was an observer. He liked to observe the humans before he pranked them and he could process information very easily through means of logic. Anything he didn't understand that had to do with emotions, he went to Rin about and the younger demon would explain.

They enjoyed their lunch immensely and arin liked listening to Amaimon spout facts about everything they were eating. He knew Rin liked hearing new recipes.

After lunch, they wandered around the streets for a while and looked at all the ships along the roads.

They finally made their way to the Colonade of St. Isaac's Cathedral. "This is the biggest Russian Orthodox cathedral in Saint Petersburg, as well as the largest Orthodox basilica and the fourth largest cathedral in the world." Amaimon reported accordingly as Rin looked over the flawless architecture in awe and marvelled at how the light hit the building just right at this time of day. The sun was going down and the cold light was slowly fading to darker tones. "It took 40 years to complete and was commissioned by Tsar Alexander I." Amaimon finished his piece.

They climbed the 161 steps to the top and got a beautiful view of the city around them. Rin had kept a hand holding Amaimon's the entire time and the Earth King was enjoying the contact and the warmth from his boyfriend as they looked out over Saint Isaac’s Square and the Neva River. They were alone at the top. Anyone else out right now was too cold and numb to climb that many steps and that was what Amaimon had been counting on.

Rin had no actual parental figures and his brother was out of the question, so Amaimon had gone to Shura. Shura was like an older sister to Rin and the closest thing he'd get to a guardian. She'd been surprised to see him, but after he asked for her blessing, she understood and grilled him on how much he cared for Rin and what he'd do for Rin if anything and ever happened. After hearing his muttered response of how he would've probably collapsed the earth's crust if Rin died in Aomori, she seemed to approve and patted him on the shoulder.

"If you ever hurt him, I'll _neuter you and send you whimpering back to Gehenna._ " She told him seriously. He'd nodded and left. Mephisto had been waiting with Bon outside the woman's apartment, both smirking.

"Should have figured _you'd_ be the first to make this move. I applaud you, Amaimon. Congratulations, I'm already planning the wedding. Do you prefer daffodils or roses?" Mephisto had purred knowingly.

"Roses." Amaimon answered immediately. Bon smiled and pulled Amaimon in for a meaningful kiss. "Thanks for makin' him happy when I missed out." He murmured against the Earth King's lips.

This whole relationship was only possible because of Amaimon and they gave him the credit he deserved for it. They'd figured he'd be the first to propose to Rin and he _deserved_ to be first. That, and multiple weddings would be a fun endeavor for all of them until the whole group was married. Amaimon and Rin had been the ones to talk about having a family first and it only seemed right they start the rest of their lives this way.

So here they were, in the frigid Russian winter, facing the sinking sun together. Amaimon supposed he should probably do this before it was too dark to see anything. He'd never understood why people were so nervous about asking their mates to marry them until now. _It only matters when you really love them, huh?_

"Rin." He called quietly. Rin turned to him and he caught his breath at those bright electric blues glowing in the sunlight. Rin's silky blue-white hair laid over his shoulders and framed his face in waves and curls perfectly. He took a minute to take in how Rin looked right now.

"You're.....I'm _so_ glad I decided to help you instead of trying to destroy you when Mephisto freed me." He began. Okay, decently solid start.

.....

 _How the_ _**fuck** _ _do I propose to the love of my life?!_

Rin smiled warmly and turned towards him more, tilting his head in that cute way he did when he was pleased. Amaimon continued, making sure not to just rush the whole thing out and make a fool of himself.

"I love that you invited me to eat with you instead of just kicking me out that day. I was going to find a loophole in my deal with Mephisto so I could destroy you, but you were so alone and sad that I couldn't in that moment. You're good at giving second chances and gave me mine. I got lucky that day. And I love everything you've done with me and for me since then. You've taught me how to understand this world and its inhabitants better. You've taught me what true honestly and loyalty are." Rin blinked in surprise, cheeks blooming red from the words that had so much reverence in them. And even more so at Amaimon's soft smile. He'd never seen that smile, but he decided it was his favorite expression on the Earth King.

_My face hurts, but smiling is nice and Rin likes it, so I'll keep this up._

"You've taught me how to love. You've let me love you in my own way, even if it didn't seem like love. I joined your side in a war because I like being yours. So I want to love you for the rest of my life, eternal or not." He pulled the little velvet box from his coat pocket and opened it for the demon to see. Rin gasped and tears immediately sprang to his eyes. Thankfully, at this point, Amaimon knew the difference between sad tears and happy tears.

Rin watched Amaimon take the ring out of the box and slide it onto his left ring finger, a wide grin making its way into his face until he looked like the sun itself. He was actually glowing pink in the start of the dusk and in the fading light it the day in St. Petersburg, Russia, they sealed their engagement with a kiss at the top of the Colonade of St. Isaac's Cathedral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't yell at me, I have my reasons. Is Rin technically only 16 right now in the story? Yes. But that's only his body's age, in truth, he's over 50 bc what's er was left of Goro's would after Satan pushed it aside and took over his body went into baby Rin in Yuri's womb and melded into Rin's soul.
> 
> Rin is also immortal now. He's gonna live forever, just like Mephisto, Amaimon, Shiemi, and soon, Bon too. Rin is also the Demon King of Love and he knows his own heart the best. He knows what he wants and who he loves. 
> 
> Things are even more serious now, but love is still a beautiful thing even in the face of war. Rin drew his strength from love even before he was the King of it. So, Rin and Amaimon are gonna get married sometime(not for a few chapters bc more stuff needs to happen in the plot)and I hope you still enjoy this story!
> 
> On another note, having Amaimon low-key flip out over how to propose to Rin was so entertaining to write, as were the scenes where he was just spouting facts about tourist destinations and the national foods. 😂
> 
> And I can prove to you that smiling not only in the freezing cold, but also when you don't use those muscles in your face very often is painful and straining! I almost never smile bc I have resting bitch face and I don't really socialize enough to be made to laugh, so my face muscles always hate me when something actually makes me smile. 😂


	27. Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L. O. V. E. by Michael Bublé  
> https://youtu.be/WPGEYRhQ_Kg

The first thing Rin did when they got home was run around, still in his pretty outfit minus the boots, and show everyone he knew his engagement ring.

Shiemi was in the living room doing homework with Bon while Shura and Mephisto competed on the game system.

"GUYS, HOLY SHIT!!!" Rin ran in like an excited puppy with Amaimon following behind him, an amused smile on his lips as he walked in. Mephisto huffed out a laugh at the excited demon. "Yes, Dearest?" He prompted.

"I SAID YES!!!" He showed them his left hand. The ring glittered on his ring finger, diamonds surrounding a nicely-sized emerald in the center.

"Congratulations, my Lovelies! Oh, I can't wait! I _do_ so love weddings." Mephisto planted kisses on both their cheeks and Rin giggled. Bon pulled Rin over and wrapped him up in his warm embrace.

"Congratulations, Rin." He smiled down at Rin warmly and the teen's cheeks flushed happily.

"That's amazing! Congratulations!" Shiemi threw her arms around the two excitedly and Rin noticed the smile on Amaimon's face. He didn't say anything, just raised a teasing brow. Amaimon stuck his tongue out childishly in response.

"Damn, kid! I'm in my mid-twenties and I still don't have a partner! Good work!" Shura pulled Rin in for an actual hug instead of her usual fond headlock. Rin smiled and snuggled into the embrace. It was the closest thing he'd ever get to at least an older sister, so he'd savor it.

"So is anyone gonna tell Yukio, or are we just gonna let him find out on his own?" Bon wondered.

Rin snorted. "You can tell him if you want. He's invited to the wedding, but I bet you 50,000¥ he won't come."

"Ooh, make it 100,000¥! I think he will." Shura added.

"Thanks for the wedding gift." Amaimon smirked at her.

"Oh come on, he's gotta have a heart in there somewhere! Deep down, I swear he has a soft spot for you!" Shura turned to Rin, who shook his head in knowing disbelief. She shrugged and she and Mephisto resumed their game.

Rin and Amaimon sat down on the other side of the couch Mephisto was on. It was so normal, yet everything was different now. It was a good different and Rin couldn't stop smiling. He was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. He was too excited and happy. Maybe he'd spend the night trying to make Pirozhkis so he'd have them perfected by lunch tomorrow? He could tell Amaimon already knew what he was thinking and he snuggled further into the Earth King's side.

Rin couldn't wait to get married! This was the beginning of a new part of his life. It started with Amaimon proposing and he hoped it ended with having all his lovers and tons of kids living as a big happy family in a huge house one day.

For once, Rin's mind was filled with entirely good things. No worrying. No training. No Illuminati or Satan. Just pure, unbridled _happiness._ He was going to get married sometime within the next year to the first of the loves of his life and until then, he got to wear this ring around to make sure everyone knew he was taken by someone who loved him.

Rin couldn't be happier.


	28. Exorcist Qualification Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warriors by Imagine Dragons  
> https://youtu.be/1uBPOu3si5w

They settled into a normal routine after things settled down–both with Rin's new status as a King and his new status as the fiancé to the King of Earth.

Amaimon taught Rin how to handle his new powers while Mephisto kept teaching him spells. He still trained with Bon and Shura trained with them sometimes. Shura also brought Rin news on Yukio since she'd kept track of him outside of Cram School since the separation.

He'd found a therapist that he could actually stand and he was enjoying living in the Dorms. Shura also reported that said therapist seemed to have caught Yukio's interest and she usually left when they started flirting. Rin snickered. Only Yukio would fall for his own therapist. He looked for a high IQ before a pretty face.

Rin was happy that Yukio was doing better now. Maybe one day they could actually interact like normal people. He still doubted the guy would come to his wedding, though.

Mephisto didn't seem convinced of the possibility when Rin talked about it, but he kept quiet nonetheless. He didn't want to be the one to pop Rin's bubble.

With Rin's new freetime, he and Amaimon had started planning their wedding. They didn't need to settle on a budget because Mephisto was filthy rich and so was Amaimon via his talent for summoning precious jewels formed in the Earth, so they skipped that step. They had a relatively small group of people they could stand, so the guest list was easy. The hard part was deciding the date for the wedding. Rin really wanted a Spring wedding, but they had no idea when everyone would have off work, so Rin was struggling some. To turn his mind off of that, they looked at possible venues to get married at. Amaimon loved sightseeing as much as Rin did and they decided they wanted a venue in another country. Rin was satisfied with that deduction for now.

On another matter entirely, Mephisto had had Belial adjust all of Rin's clothes by means of magic. The teen had grown a good few centimeters and was now just a few centimeters shorter than Bon. Amaimon seemed miffed that the only other short person in the group was now much taller than him, but he didn't say anything. His pride wouldn't let him, which the rest of them found endlessly amusing.

Rin seemed to have more of a natural grace to him now. He was annoyed at his brightly colored hair and sharper claws that caught on everything, but there wasn't anything he could do about that until he figured out how to change his appearance using his Love God abilities.

Understanding would come in due time.

§~•~§~•~§

Mephisto finally had to tell the Vatican what had happened with Rin and how Todou was no more thanks to him. He didn't tell them about his status as a King, just that he had been reborn even more powerful and would be an even greater weapon than they'd thought.

The Grigori decided Rin and all his classmates should take the test the next day. They'd missed the normal date of it because of a few complications with spies, Rin's whole rebirth thing, and that damned Artificial Gehenna Gate.

With Rin's overwhelming power, it would be easy for him to destroy the demons they gave him without even using his sword, so they had Mephisto lock away most of his powers for the duration of the test.

Mephisto explained that the Exorcist Qualification Exam was the ExWires individually taking down demons with whatever abilities Meisters they wanted. Your rank depended on how strong the demon was.

For Rin's test, because he was so strong, they challenged him with multiple demons. Rin knew he could at least score three Meisters: Knight, Tamer, and Dragoon. Rin had amazing aim thanks to perfect eyesight and the fact that he was incredibly aware of everything around him due to how sensitive his senses were. Bon had taught him how to be prepared for the recoil of a gun.

Mephisto, Amaimon, Bon, Izumo, Konekomeru, and Shiemi were all going to be waiting for him to be done and then they'd individually take their tests. Mephisto, Bon, and Amaimon each gave Rin something for good luck, which was so sweet, it made Rin want to melt into them.

Mephisto gave him a stopwatch to keep with him at all times. It's purpose during the test would be for Rin to stop the watch if the test turned out to be rigged bad enough for Rin's body to possibly be killed. He'd stop the watch and Mephisto would immediately know things had gone bad and retrieve him. They'd deal with the aftermath later.

Amaimon gave him the gift of Orchids braided into his hair, growing on the Earth King's whim. "Orchids are a symbol of luck. I believe you'll crush this meaningless test, but those also double as a poison if anyone tries to kill you. All you have to do is shove a blossom down their ungrateful throats and they're gone. It's a painless poison." Amaimon murmured to him. He placed a short kiss on Rin's lips and nuzzled his collarbone affectionately before letting go.

"And _I_ get to be the one to give my boyfriend a highly dangerous weapon." Bon grinned as he slung the bag he'd brought with him off his back and set it down across the seats next to them. He unzipped it and hefted out a double barrel shotgun and an M4A1 Assault Rifle. Rin grinned wide and opened the box of ammo for the Rifle. Bon loaded the shotgun.

"Holy shit, are sure he's not being sent on a mission in Sibyria?" Shima gaped at the guns. Rin laughed and threw a bullet at the pink-haired boy. Shima, like the mature teenager he was, stuck out his tongue in response. Izumo rolled her eyes and Shiemi giggled at the interaction.

"We don't know if it's rigged or how bad it might end up if it is. Gotta be prepared." Bon told his childhood friend.

"Yeah, but Rin could literally obliterate every living thing in this building if he wanted to." Shima reminded them.

"It's under surveillance and they had me seal most of his powers aside from what he used to have before he was reborn. If he can pass the test with even just those powers, then he's worthy of being the Order's weapon." Mephisto's explained patiently. Shima nodded in understanding.

When Bon pushed a piece of Rin's hair behind his ear and leaned in to kiss him, Shiemi saw that Rin had turned the four leaf clover she'd given him for Christmas into an earring. She smiled softly and watched the tender exchange between her two classmates.

"Now go be a badass and regret nothing." Bon sent him off and Rin laughed as he went through the doors. They closed behind him and it only took about three minutes of tense silence before Shima pulled out a board game. "Right, so who wants to play Clue? This one's brand new, Kinzou gave it to me for Christmas."

"Ooh, I wanna be Orchid!" Shiemi called.

"Plum!" Mephisto called, snatching up the dark purple piece.

"Green." Amaimon took his piece.

"Scarlett!" Shima grabbed the red piece. 

"Peacock!" Konekomeru cried, grabbing the blue piece.

"Fuck you guys. Guess I'll be Mustard." Bon grumbled while everyone else snickered. Shura and Izumo watched them all try to guess who murdered Mr. Boddy for an hour before Shiemi finally won with her guess of Peacock with the wrench in the Hall.

"Damn, Peacock has no class. The wrench?" Shima joked.

"She's a gold digger, how much class could she possibly have?" Mephisto pointed out.

The next round had Bon and Shima switch with Shura and Izumo. This one took even longer because Mephisto kept disproving theories with the same few cards because the teens had deduced what the weapon was in the first couple rounds of guessing and he wanted a shot at winning.

"Stop being a prick and show a different card!" Bon complained. Mephisto cackled. "Too late~☆" He purred, moving his piece into place in the Study. "It was Scarlett with the Candlestick in the Study." He grinned triumphantly as the teens tried to find something, _anything_ to disprove the man's accusation.

None of them could. It was hopeless. Mephisto pulled the cards out of the secret pocket and grinned, fanning the cards out for them all to see. Bon threw his cards down. Cries of defeat sounded.

Konekomeru silently flipped the board, prompting laughter from everyone. "Ah, you all seem to be enjoying yourselves." An annoyingly familiar voice sounded from the door to the waiting room. Arthur August Angel entered the room in his spotless white getup.

"What brings you here, Mr. Paladin?" Mephisto wondered, false politeness dripping from the words.

"To drag the demon's body out when it's over." The blonde grinned cockily and Amaimon snorted.

"Unless the test was rigged _that badly,_ I am confident Rin Okumura will pass his Exam." Mephisto said idly.

"You never know. I don't know what demons they gave him, but I heard they definitely weren't going easy on the little monster." Angel shrugged.

"Well, you can get rid of the body bag I know you prepared, asshole." Rin called, stepping out of the Exam Room. He was pale and bloody and he looked exhausted, but he stood tall and unwavering, glaring at the Paladin.

"How did you–" Angel gasped. He watched Kuro walk out of the room behind the boy and hiss at him before darting over to Konekomeru for pets and treats.

"Do you wanna tell me why my instructors were all Special Ops Agents or are you gonna make me go straight to the Grigori? Because guess what, asshole?" Rin threw six ID cards at the man. " _I passed with flying colors._ "

Angel shakily picked up the cards and looked down at them. They were splattered with blood and had Rin's bloody fingerprints on them too.

"What did you do to them?!" He demanded.

"I didn't kill them, if that's what you're asking, but four of them are never walking again and the other two have permanently lost the use of their hands." He admitted.

Mephisto, Amaimon, and Bon all wanted to run to him, to make sure none of the blood was his, to make sure he was really okay, but they _couldn't!_ All because Angel was there. If Angel ever learned about them being together before he needed to, they'd _all_ be executed.

"You _monster!_ " Angel gritted out, shaking with rage.

" _You_ rigged a test and tried to kill a _sixteen-year-old boy_ who's done _nothing_ wrong but be born and you're calling _me_ a monster? Hey there, _Kettle._ " Rin snapped back. "I just passed that test easy-peasy with barely any powers. Imagine how much I can help you on the battlefield! I'm gonna defeat Satan and you're gonna _watch me_ and realize _exactly_ how wrong you've been!" Rin told him determinedly.

"We'll see about that. Mephisto, give the results to the Grigori!" Angel swept dramatically out of the room–presumably to call Doctors to care for the wounded.

"Yes, Mr. Prick." Mephisto grumbled pettily under his breath. He ventured into the Exam Room and ignored all the bodies, blood, and demon guts. He took the footage out of the camera that had recorded the whole thing and left the room.

"I hope this will teach them not to take you and your power for granted. They need to know who they're dealing with." Bon commented. He could see the bloodstains in the room from where he was sitting.

"So do you wanna tell what happened or do you want to leave it a mystery?" Shima wondered. Rin shrugged. "Eh, I'll leave it up your imaginations. I _will_ tell you, I tried to get them to lay off. Several times, actually. They kept coming, so I fought back to keep from being minced meat." Rin decided. "Can you _imagine_ how hard it is displaying your skills as a Knight, Tamer, _and_ Dragoon while also trying not to accidentally kill one of the Special Ops Exorcists hounding you in a room that's smaller than a Cram School classroom? With several demons chasing you?!"

"I can and I _won't,_ because that's a lot of blood. How much of that is yours?" Bon asked knowingly. Rin gave an awkward grin and looked down at the Exorcist uniform he'd been provided with for the test. He counted the gashes and bullet wounds in the uniform before looking back up at Bon.

"Probably too much." He answered honestly. The bigger teen shook his head and sighed.

"Uh, all the bullets went straight through, so that's good. I'd be in trouble if they didn't." Rin admitted sheepishly.

"Ugh, let's get you changed and then you can switch in for Ryuji. We just started a new round of Clue." Mephisto shook his head dismay. 

"And we'll get _you_ ready for the Exam." He snapped Rin clean and into comfier clothes, bandages wrapping his wounds to keep blood from sleeping into his clean clothes(T-shirt, short shorts, flannel, and converse) and Bon into an Exorcist uniform, complete with his guns, ammo, and rosary beads.

It took fifteen minutes for the mess in the Exam Room to be cleaned up and a new video to be started for Bon.

"Don't fuck up." Amaimon told him seriously, to which the boy snorted. "Thanks."

"You're good at keeping a cool head, but try not to overthink it, alright Firefly?" Mephisto tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear fondly(Bon had been growing his hair out and by now it was long enough for him to put most of it in a short ponytail with his bangs hanging loose).

"You're too good not to ace it, so get used to wearing that uniform, Babe." Rin placed a short but sweet kiss on his boyfriend's lips and smiled brightly, having no doubt that Bon would pass the Exam. Bon felt a lot better about his test after the encouragement and nodded, biting back a grin as he turned and entered the Exam Room.

§~•~§~•~§

It took all day, lots of snacks, several changes of clothes and bandaging after tests, and many games, but finally, everyone was done with their Exams.

"I'm sure you all did wonderful! Off to bed now, your results should be ready in a day. Rin's might take longer because our leadership is petty, but if he doesn't pass, there'll be hell to pay, so that's on them. Goodnight!" Mephisto announced. He snapped Rin, Bon, Amaimon, Shiemi, and himself to the Manor. The girl had asked if it was okay to start living with them at the Manor some days and they gladly welcomed her.

Mephisto was glad for an excuse to upgrade his bed to one that could fit a group of people comfortably and they all arranged themselves on the huge matress. Rin was in the middle, Bon was on his right, Amaimon was spooning Bon, Shiemi was to Rin's left, with Mephisto spooning her. Rin faced Bon and tucked himself into the older teen's chest, so Shiemi was spooning him from behind.

It was easy for Rin to fall asleep. He was bone tired from his test and he was also surrounded by the people he loved the most.


	29. Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adventure of a Lifetime by Coldplay  
> https://youtu.be/XsMpXczOIPs

Two important things happened over the weekend after the Exorcist Qualification Exam: Rin's horns sprouted, and then while he was suffering through the splitting migraine it gave him, his results came back from the Exam.

Mephisto waited until the horns were fully sprouted and the pain subsided some to tell him. He actually told Rin as he was leading the teen to his Master Bath to wash the blood off of him, along with the sweat.

"Your results came in, Dearest. I believed you would like to open them with your friends, so I took the liberty of inviting them for a semi-formal dinner party at 7." Mephisto mentioned casually.

"Great." Rin was currently too exhausted to be super excited and Mephisto seemed to understand that. Hopefully washing up would revive him somewhat. Or Mephisto could do that himself.

He turned on the bathwater and got it to the right temperature and while the tub was filling up, he turned the shower on and switched the setting to gentle cleanse. Rin would be very sensitive so soon after his horns grew in completely.

He ran warm water over the blood and sweat from the several hours of being in pain and writhing in the sheets of his bed while keratin pushed through his forehead and new nerves grew to extend inside said keratin. Rin's horns were a glossy black now, but while they grew in, they'd been glowing the same blue as his flames.

The horns grew out from his forehead just behind his hair line and curved back, over his head. They seemed like a more defensive asset than offensive and that suited Rin quite well. They would protect Rin's head if anything or anyone landed a blow there, though it would hurt with the nerves in the horns.

Mephisto gently washed away all the filth, lightly scrubbing with a loufa instead of a washcloth. Rin would be very sensitive. Mephisto could already see his reaction just looking at Rin's tail. It waved around and paused a lot, conflicted as Rin fought to sit still. He couldn't, he ended up squirming on his stool and Mephisto chuckled. "It's alright, Dearest. We have plenty of time before dinner. You should relax now. Let me take care of you." The same words from that time during Rin's etiquette lessons months ago.

Mephisto slid his hands down the Nephilim's chest to between his legs and rubbed a finger along the slit there. He quite liked Rin's new anatomy. High-level demons like the Demon Kings could all chose what kind of body they wanted to have when in physical form.

Mephisto and Amaimon both chose external genitalia mostly because they both had manners and could actually keep it in their pants and they both liked to do risky things in risky places sometimes. But Rin had chosen to have internal genitalia, which made coaxing him into full arousal even more fun.

Rin whimpered and grabbed the Time Lord's wrist–not stopping the movements of his hand, just holding it to ground himself. Mephisto purred and kissed Rin's neck lightly, adding more force to his rubbing. He could feel Rin's body getting hotter and the teen squirmed more in his seat.

"Mephi~!" Rin keened quietly. The Demon King grinned against his neck and sunk a finger in to the third knuckle. Rin gave a surprised cry, arching at the intrusion. Inside, he was slick and hot and soft. Mephisto rubbed Rin's walls with the pad of his finger and the boy squirmed in place. This was a new experience to him.

The Demon King slowly added two more fingers until he coaxed Rin's dick out and stroked it with his tail. He kept thrusting his fingers into the slit, holding on to the barely coherent Rin. Pleasant shockwaves of pleasure were trying his oversensitized body.

Mephisto moved one hand to thumb the base of one of Rin's horns and the boy trembled in his arms. It sent shocks of pleasure-pain cascading down his spine and he arched his body as Mephisto bit down on his neck and licked the blood from the fang sounds.

"Can I, dearest?" He wondered. Rin nodded. Mephisto shuddered as he laved his tongue over the end of his own tail. 

He moved them to the bath and had Rin lay his head on his arms at the edge as he pushed into Rin's soft heat. The boy was already jelly, so he was relaxed and easier to penetrate than usual. He prepared Rin with his tail, taking his time to really stretch him out before stilling Rin's hips and pushing in alongside his tail. Rin had a penchant for double penetration and his lovers were happy to give it to him.

The Time Lord didn't force a rough rythm, going at a moderate pace. He snapped and Rin wondered what he was doing, but them something slick was pushed slowly into his urethra under the water.

Rin arched, writhing against Mephisto, who had one arm around the teen's waist to hold him against his body and the other thrust the sounding rod in and out of his dick. He wrapped his own tail around his dick and then he was being stroked both inside and out. Rin wished he had someone to fuck his mouth, but he took what he could get. Rin knew his oral fixation was gonna become a bigger problem if he didn't do something to control it. Maybe he'd start sucking on lollipops like Amaimon did.

Mephisto shifted his angle and hit Rin's prostate dead on, sending stars scattering through his vision and a shudder through his body at how good it felt. Mephisto pushed the rod deeper into Rin's dick at the same place, hitting his prostate from both sides.

Mephisto bit down on Rin's shoulder, renewing the healing bite mark, and thrust as deep as he could into Rin, cumming inside.

Rin came hard a second after, vision whiting out as his eyes rolled to the back of his head at the waves of raw pleasure assaulting his already tired senses. He rocked his hips into Mephisto's hand and up into the coils of his tail a few more times before collapsing against the man.

"That was intense...." He breathed, letting the Time Lord hold him up so he didn't drown in the bathwater.

Mephisto chuckled. "You needed it. You would've been tense at dinner if you didn't have any release beforehand after your horns grew in so slowly and painfully." He pulled out and Rin shuddered, clenching to keep the warm cum inside him. Mephisto chuckled and set Rin on the tile outside the tub. He leaned forward and pushed his tongue into Rin, scooping out his own cum and swallowing it down.

He flipped Rin over and took him to the door, just like the first time he'd ever blown Rin.

This time, Rin was so sensitive that he fell backwards when Mephisto tugged on his piercings and with Mephisto's throat vibrating and constructing a round him every time the man moaned or swallowed, he didn't take long to cum one more time.

Mephisto pulled off. "Better?"

Rin nodded. "Thank you. Now we should actually get clean." Rin suggested with a grin.

Mephisto laughed and agreed, sliding them back into the bath. It was difficult, to say the least, to wash Rin's hair with his horns in the way.

"I'll have to teach you how to glamour these soon." The Time Lord muttered in irritation. Rin snickered.

They finished cleaning up and Rin promised to let Mephisto dress him for the dinner party.

§~•~§~•~§

When Rin sat down at the long table, his friends were already there. They were all dressed nicely and talking leisurely.

Bon wore a dark brown turtle-neck, a navy-blue blazer, blue jeans, and black shoes. Shima was in a black shirt, a light grey blazer, white pants, and black shoes. Koneko had on a grey turtle-neck sweater, a white-grey blazer, olive green pants, and green shoes. They all looked nice and comfy.

The girls were in somewhat fancier clothes. Rin wondered if Izumo's outfit was gifted by Mephisto like Shiemi's clearly was. Mephisto did love to play dress up on pretty people.

Izumo wore a matching cropped top and short skirt that were both black with light-colored floral designs, champagne-colored pearl jewelry, and nude heels. Her hair was up in a sophisticated bun, not a hair out of place. It suited her very well.

Shiemi was in something Rin _knew_ was Mephisto's doing since it matched his own outfit–a pale blue dress that hugged her curves and had a low neckline, silver heels, and silver jewelry. Her hair was up in a curly ponytail, bangs loose and curled to frame her face perfectly. She looked like dessert and Rin really wished she could be.

Rin himself was in a plain white long-sleeved dress, a pale blue fur coat, pale blue thigh-high heeled boots, and silver jewelry. His bangs were pulled into a ponytail at the back of his head to keep them out of the way. Mephisto hadn't bothered with anything fancy since the horns were in the way.

Rin sat down in his chair next to Bon and across from Amaimon. Mephisto sat at the head the table and called their attention.

"Hello ExWires, and welcome! I figured it would be easier to just tell you all your results at the same time, given that you all got the same results." Oh, that was mean! If he said one person failed, they all did!

They all leaned forward, trying and failing to hide their nervousness on the subject. "Would you rather eat first or eat after the results?" The Headmaster asked politely. The looks the teenagers gave him were full of daggers and promised pain if he didn't tell them their results first. He chuckled.

"Very well, then. All I can say is.....Rin passed, good work." He laughed as they all released heavy breathes of relief and collapse onto the table.

"Ha! _Suck it,_ Angel!" Rin cheered.

"Congratulations everyone!" Shiemi beamed. Amaimon have a hum of acknowledgement.

"And now on with dinner." Mephisto clapped twice and Belial wheeled out a cart with several gleaming silver trays of food.

"Wait, what are our ranks?" Bon wondered.

"Ah, yes. Let's see here...." The Time Lord snapped, a paper appearing in his hands.

"Rin, Upper Second Class. Ryuji, Middle First Class. Kamiki, Middle Second Class. Shima, Middle Second Class. Miwa, Middle First Class. You all did very well and you can always improve. Rin only got that high a rank due to his impressive avoidance skills between running from Exorcists and Demons alike attempting his life. The Arc Knights were impressed." He grinned at the boy. Rin beamed, glowing a faint pink.

"Ryuji, you did spectacular keeping your concentration while you formulated a plan and kept the demons distracted while you did so. Your ability for multitasking is something to envy." Bon's cheeks flushed and he looked down at his plate, smiling to himself as a small fire caught in his hair.

"Kamiki, your familiars are very powerful and you assert the force needed to bend them to your will. Your knowledge of several attacks, defenses, and rituals is extensive. As you get stronger, you will be able to summon more than just two byakko and hold them there for a long time and I look forward to that." Izumo's cheeks burned and she hid her face in her hands.

"Shima, though you are very humble with your k'rik, using your familiar makes you pass out for a good while and that drags you down. If you worked on strengthening your body and your connection to Yamantaka, you could ride high in the ranks for controlling such a powerful familiar. I hope to see that happen in the near future." Shima nodded in understanding.

"And last, but not least, Miwa, though you only obtained one Meister of Aria, your recitation skills are impressive and so are your strategy and analysis skills. For that, you were given a higher rank than most who took your test would have. Good work." Konekomeru smiled widely, ears burning.

"And now, we eat!" They all dug into the dinner–a feast of American foods usually eaten around Holiday time. Ham, mashed potatoes, gravy, green bean casserole, Sweet potato casserole, stuffing, cranberry sauce, deviled eggs(ha), and homemade noodles. They were trying to find foreign foods to have fir the dinner and Rin decided he wanted to do an American style Thanksgiving/Christmas-esque meal. He'd helped with the Sweet Potato Casserole and Desserts, too.

They all talked about how things were going. Rin laughed at his friends' anguish when they groaned about tests and homework from regular school, Shiemi chided him or being mean, Mephisto and Amaimon enjoyed the entertainment.

Shima complained about how he still had no girlfriend and they all teased him about his pervy ways, Konekomeru gloated that he was still dating the chess club president he'd gone to the Festival with and Bon rubbed it in that he had three boyfriends.

Izumo huffed and rolled her eyes. "I already have _you_ losers to disappoint me, I don't need anyone else to do it too." Shima whined about how cold that was while everyone else laughed.

Then they got onto the topic of the gorgeous ring Rin was wearing and Rin told them about the day Amaimon proposed to him in Russia and the girls swooned, Shima gaped, and Konekomeru quietly congratulated them. He seemed to have gotten over his fear of both Amaimon and Mephisto after seeing Rin perfectly fine with them and even in love with them. He trusted Rin. That brought a warm feeling to Rin's heart.

Dessert was brought put and Rin explained what it all was to his clueless friends.

Figgy pudding: not actually a pudding, more like a cake, has a high amount of alcohol and exactly thirteen ingredients.

Fruit Cake: Cakes with dried or candied fruits and nuts inside.

Pecan pie: Custard pie topped with pecans.

Pumpkin pie: Pie made with pumpkin, cinnamon, and brown sugar.

Brownies: a chocolate confection that can be more like fudge or more like cake depending on your preferences.

"Where have these been all my life?!" Shima moaned in delight as he ate his second brownie. "In America, probably with all the college girls that have rejected you before." Konekomeru answered, enjoying a slice of Pumpkin Pie.

Izumo had to stop eating so she could laugh. Shiemi had to hold a hand over her mouth so she didn't spit her dessert out while she laughed and tried to swallow at the same time. Rin swallowed his mouthful of Figgy Pudding and wheezed, leaning his head in his hand as his shoulders shook. Bon was snickering over his slice of Pecan Pie. Mephisto and Amaimon were simply enjoying the show.

After another hour, of socializing, they all separated to go home and sleep. Shiemi stayed at the Manor and they stayed up watching The Grinch. Rin, Bon, and Shiemi all fell asleep halfway through and Amaimon fell asleep near the end. Mephisto smiled fondly at them and snapped, making blankets and pillows appear for more comfort and he laid down next to Amaimon and went to sleep himself.


	30. Fleecy's Blossoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lay All Your Love On Me by ABBA  
> https://youtu.be/sGJplPHAvWA

Rin's training for his powers as the Demon King of Love were going splendidly. He'd been doing very well mastering his empathy intake and emotional output, along with seeing the bonds between people at willa md making them disappear from his vision so they weren't so distracting.

They figured out that if Rin cut someone with the dagger that sealed his Love powers, he could influence their emotions–ramp certain ones up and pull others down. He could do things like make someone's affection for a person clearer than their dislike for that person. He could also do the opposite–He could make people realize that the person they thought they loved didn't actually love them.

There was another thing–he could single out the good, healthy relationships from the bad, unhealthy ones. If he got them to look directly into his eyes, he could influence their thoughts with just a look–he was the embodiment of Love and the humans had no idea that the memory of him gave them a minute of clarity to see their relationships from a different point of view. To literally look at the bigger picture.

Rin was enjoying his discovered powers a lot and he couldn't wait to use them more sometime. For now, they had another thing to work on: Rin's shapeshifting abilities. He could change his body to however he wanted thanks to the fact that Love came in all forms. His relationships with Mephisto, Amaimon, and Bon attested to that, as did his relationships with Shiemi, Izumo, Shima, and Koneko. There were all kinds of Love.

Rin was the most excited about this part of his powers. He could do so many things with it! He'd had to wait so long to try because he had to be able to glamour his horns away first and be able to hold it for long periods of time. Magic came much easier to him now, but it wasn't as if there were any written steps on how to do magic.

"Ready? First, just try switching your body to female. We'll go from there if you can manage it." Mephisto coached. Rin nodded and concentrated. He simply pictured himself as a girl and basically willed himself to look like that. It was similar to when he decided what his anatomy would be when his body was reborn as a demon.

Rin opened his eyes to see Mephisto staring at him, eyes wide, like he'd been caught off guard.

Rin's didn't actually look super different–the biggest difference was that he had breasts and wider hips. He also had softer curves and _more_ curves. His favial features were softened some and he looked even more like his mother despite the hair and eyes being like his father's.

"You still look like royalty. Beautiful." The Time Lord admitted with a grin, nodding appreciatively to the view. Rin huffed and before he could complain about the ogling, Mephisto snapped. It looked to be one of Shiemi's shirts that appeared on him.

Rin decided to walk around as a girl as long as he could to see when he'd get tired. It didn't feel like this expended energy at all though. Rin wasn't complaining, but he wondered if shapeshifting without using up any energy was a natural thing for him, like his flames were when he was first unsheathed. It was effortless for him to use them and it always would be.

"It doesn't feel like this uses up my power or energy. I'm gonna stay like this for a while." Rin decided. Mephisto nodded, still examining his boyfriend-turned-girlfriend very closely. Rin grinned, sidling up to the man.

"You enjoying the view?" She prompted.

She heard a snap and she was in one of Mephisto's shirts, which covered her to mid-thighs, but fit her snugly. Mephisto walked up to her and fastened a belt around her waist, then he knelt to slide heels on her feet. He stood and backed up a couple steps with a satisfied smile.

"I am a gentleman. I was trying to think of what looks good on you." He stepped closer to her and brushed a piece of hair away from her face. "But everything looks good on you, so it took me a moment to decide.

Rin's cheeks heated. "Come, let me do your makeup so we can surpeise Amaimon and show Ryuji and Shiemi at lunch." Rin followed him to her shared room with Amaimon and sat down at the vanity. He talked while he did her makeup, making Rin think he'd be a great beauty artist the way he could talk and still perfect every detail of the art on her face.

"You don't need foundation or concealer, your skin is perfect, so we'll start with giving you some color–you really are pale as snow, you know." He put a light pink blush on her cheeks and moved on to her eyeshadow.

It was a simple look–browns, tans, a reddish blend added to spice it up some.

"Simple and sweet, but still there." The Time Lord hummed. Black mascara and eyeliner next. "Make those pretty blues pop." He murmured. He put a pinkish-salmon lipstick on her lips to go with the eyeshadow and finally, he added subtle gold highlighter to her cheeks, nose, under her brows, and on her cupid's bow.

"Mh. Perfect." He pulled her up from the chair and pulled her to him, snapping them to the garden where he knew Amaimon was playing with Behemoth and some greenmen.

"Amaimon, Dear, let's go walk around town. There's a new restaurant that's popped up and I want to see if it's any good." Mephisto called for the Earth King. "We can go over the color theme for the wedding while we walk, maybe look for good color combinations on the way to eat."

Amaimon looked up at them and froze. He blinked, mouth dropping open slightly. That was the reaction they wanted and Rin giggled.

"You like?" She twirled, showing off the outfit.

"You look beautiful, Rin." Amaimon murmured, pulling her down for a short kiss. He leaned back and looked past her at Mephisto. "You mentioned food?" He prompted.

The Time Lord laughed and leaned down for a kiss, humming in contentment when he got it from the Earth King.

"All you tall assholes." The shorter demon muttered under his breath, getting snickers from said taller demons.

§~•~§~•~§

"I like the theme of that flower shop over there. Can we check it out, just real quick, please?" Rin requested, pointing to a quaint little flower shop across the street.

"Of course, Darling." They crossed the street and entered the flower shop. Floral scents perfumed the air and flowers bloomed everywhere, mist spraying the ones on the top wracks.

"These are very well grown, for a human." Amaimon admitted, examining a peach colored rose. A woman came up to Rin. "Hello! Welcome to Fleecy's Blossoms, my name is Fleecy, can I help you with anything today?" She asked politely, smiling up at Rin, who nearly towered over her.

"Ah, My finance and I were just looking for a color scheme for our wedding and I thought your shop looked pretty." Rin explained. The woman raised a brow at Amaimon and shrugged. "My brother is an artist. He picked out the shop colors. Said they looked lively and would make people feel more compelled to come in. I guess he was right." The woman grinned. "When are you getting married?"

"Next Spring, in May. It's a destination wedding since we both love sightseeing so much. Surprisingly, planning this wedding is a lot easier than anything else I have to do right now." Rin answered, falling into an easy conversation with the shop owner. "Oh? Where did you guys meet?" Fleecy wondered. "In highschool. He was a huge asshole and we actually got into a fight once, but we actually ended up hanging out a while after that and started going out. Oh man, my brother was pissed." Rin was a great story teller and Mephisto was thoroughly enjoying how bored Amaimon was by the needless chatter.

"Women talk too much." The Earth King grumbled. Rin's smile twitched as she tried not to laugh at her impatient fiancé.

"Here, I'll go get you an arrangement of colors I think would be lovely for a wedding." Fleecy disappeared into the racks of blooming flowers. Rin turned back to her company and smiled.

"Fleecy loves helping people with wedding stuff, so she's gonna show us a color combo that she thinks would look good." She said.

"We'll go eat soon, Amai. It would be easier for you to do the arrangements with the right colors if we decided now, though. It's called convenience." Rin told the green- haired man. He pouted and Rin pacified him with a kiss on the forehead.

Fleecy came back with a very elegant bouquet of different flowers and leaves. The center flower was pale pink, petals all gathered in a ball but for a row ifo petals that stood around the center, a sprig of leaves that were a dark, matte green and another sprig with paler green leaves, white roses, and another plant Rin didn't recognize that looked similar to wheat. It was actually a very nice arrangement and it was very elegant. Amaimon's eyes locked into the bouquet, judging it for a minute or two before nodding.

"It suits what we want our theme to be. Do you like it, Camellia?" His gold eyes flicked to Rin. She smiled at the endearment and nodded. "I think it's perfect for what we want." She agreed.

"Thank you so much!" She beamed at fleecy, who blushed and scratched the back of her neck, averting her eyes.

"I just like to see people happy." The young woman mumbled in embarrassment. She squeaked when Rin hugged her, but hugged back with a smile.

"Thank you for helping us, Fleecy." Mephisto entered the conversation smoothly. "We'll be going now. Come along, Dears." Amaimon grasped Rin's hand again and they followed the tall man out of the shop and down the street.

§~•~§~•~§

Over lunch, they discussed more wedding plans. Mephisto was handling everything financial, which was a relief because as good as Rin was at saving money and not letting people hustle her, a wedding was a lot of money to deal with and she'd collapse under the pressure if she had to do it on her own.

"So, Rin, I booked you an appointment to go dress shopping next week. I assumed you'd take all your friends, plus me, Shura, and Ryuji. I also scheduled for them to have appointments in the same place for bridesmaid dresses and another place from the same company for the suits. Is that all fine?" Mephisto informed his girlfriend.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm shit at scheduling things and time management." Rin admitted.

"I know, Dearest. You don't know what time it is at any point of the day and constantly ask me whenever I happen to be around." The Time Lord said dryly, a wry grin curling on his lips. Rin's cheeks heated in embarrassment while Amaimon huffed out a laugh.

They discussed what colors they'd like for the bridal party to wear next. Mephisto was having a ball with all the fashion-related things he got to help with. That was incredibly entertaining to Rin, because the man still dressed like a clown with bright enough colors to burn someone's retinas. "What are you laughing about over there, Lovely?" Mephisto wondered.

She told him what she'd been thinking and he had the audacity to look offended while Amaimon cracked up, shoulders shaking as he leaned on his fiance for support to keep from falling out of his seat.

Rin sent an apologetic grin to the Time Lord while he sat there offended and betrayed.

"You have great fashion sense for everyone but yourself, Babe." Rin reiterated. If it was possible for the man to look even more offended, he did. She turned to Amaimon.

"Am I just making it worse?" She asked. The demon nodded, still wheezing. She pouted and sighed heavily, setting her chin on her hand and looking away from the Time Lord.

"Sorry." She muttered, face set in a sour expression as she said it.

Amaimon noticed immediately and sat up, no longer laughing. "What's wrong?" He asked, confused as to why she suddenly seemed upset. Rin heaved a sigh, still not looking at them.

"Most people like the truth until it's theirs being exposed." She muttered, sounding like she'd rather be anywhere but the restaurant they sat in. "And I know I'm not wrong whenever I say it, but they always act so upset over it that I feel like I have to apologize or I'll feel like an asshole for the rest of my life. And then I'm angry that I apologized even though I didn't do anything wrong." She still refused to look at them and Mephisto and Amaimon exchanged a look.

"Darling, you know I'm a Drama Queen. You are not the first person to judge my fashion choices. It sounds like an impossible thing, but it's happened many, many times before." Mephisto said bluntly

"That doesn't help. That adds me to a list of other assholes that have fashion policed you for your wardrobe, Mephisto." Rin was biting the inside of her cheek as she peered out the restaurant's front windows and watched people pass by outside as clouds slowly floated to block out the sun and the day turned grey outside.

The Time Lord frowned and tilted his head, like he couldn't figure out what to do with the girl sitting across from him. Amaimon tried next.

"Rin, we don't care about things like that. If I cared, I wouldn't be walking around in clothes I found in a halloween store years ago." He snorted. Rin's lips twitched up, but she still didn't feel much better.

"Hm. You're very different from other humans I've observed. Humour usually works." Amaimon noted, also stumped on how to get the girl to be happy again.

"I'm not like most humans. Never was." Rin said, watching raindrops slowly start to drizzle down onto the town.

"I like it. It makes you much better to be around, even if you still behave mostly like a human." The Earth King mused. He wasn't really trying to cheer her up anymore, just speculating on what he observed from normal humans and Rin, who'd been raised like a human.

Rin blinked in surprise, then turned to Amaimon, brow furrowed. "Most people avoid me because of that." She stated, confused at the way Amaimon thought of things. The Earth King shrugged.

"That's their fault. The way I see it, pick out the ones that _aren't_ like the rest and keep them. Nothing will ever be boring or dull with the different ones around."

A smile slowly made its way across Rin face and she hugged the Earth King to her, nuzzling into his neck. He could feel her putting out more heat than she had been a second ago. He wrapped an arm around her and didn't question the embrace. He usually got these hugs when he said things without really thinking about them. He wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, he loved Rin's affection.

"You're the best at cheering people up when you're not trying." Rin mumbled against his skin. He gave a noncommittal hum, though the words made him feel warm inside. It was nice having people who liked him for just being him. Rin always made sure he knew that, too.

"Leave it to Amaimon. He'll say his piece and if that doesn't work, he can grow flowers in seconds. That's cheating, I think." Mephisto lilted, an amused grin on his lips. Rin snickered and pulled away.

"Sorry. Those kinds of things still get to me even if I pretend they don't. Pretending is a lot easier than being." She admitted.

"Eh, can't relate. Let's go, I've already paid the check." Mephisto stood and glided out of the restaurant.

"Oh, you asshole!" Rin cried indignantly, following close behind to pinch his side in revenge. Amaimon brought up the rear, watching the two interact with a fond smile.

They walked back to the school, not minding the light drizzle. When it turned into rain, Mephisto brought out his own umbrella and before he could snap to have one provided for the engaged pair behind him to share, Amaimon had reached out to a tree and detached a branch. It grew thick foliage and blooming flowers on the top to keep water from getting through. He held it over him and Rin and they walked along, enjoying the slight chill brought by the cold rain.

Rin was holding onto the crook of Amaimon's elbow like an old fashioned couple as they walked. Nothing seemed out of place–people walked faster, trying to get inside because the weather forecasts hadn't said anything about rain, some expected it and pulled out umbrellas, some shops closed their usually open doors to keep the warmth inside.

So how was it that in the next moment, Rin was pulled away into some dark alley and into nothingness?


	31. Tartarus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring Me To Life by Evanescence  
> https://youtu.be/-eGM0IJc70Y

Rin found herself in total darkness, clothes gone and body bared to whatever pulled her in. She tried opening her eyes, but her eyes were already open, staring into the pure black surrounding her. It was confusing and messing with her senses. She could see, but she couldn't.

She finally decided to close her eyes. When a strange, almost chilling sensation covered her whole body. She kept her eyes clenched shut as she felt something firm around her body. Was she being restrained? No, her arms and legs were still free and she could still flail around if she wanted. She felt material form around her body to cover her before she was dropped onto a cold floor that had goosebumps breaking across her exposed skin. She seemed to have a long dress on.

When she stood up, her feet felt the frozen ground and material wrapped around her feet until shoes formed–heels, it seemed. She felt jewelry form in her piercings, around her neck. Her hair was lightly tugged into some style and an accessory of some sort was placed in it, possibly decorative.

She looked around and still could see anything, even herself. As soon as she thought about it being too dark, the whole area around her lit up in red light.

She gasped, looking around her. She seemed to be in a building. It had two staircases going up to another floor and huge double doors in the middle of the wall under the staircases. She furrowed her brow and walked forward, pushing the doors open.

§~•~§~•~§

"Where did she go?!" Mephisto demanded. "She was pulled away by something in that alleyway, she disappeared!" Amaimon answered, shocked at what just happened. They got closer to said alleyway, even walking into it.

"Woah.....that's–"

"It's Tartarus. It found a way to take Rin Home." Mephisto finished for him. They could both feel the ancient, but familiar energy that used to pulse through Gehenna before Satan came along.

"So....she's safe?" Amaimon ventured. Mephisto shook his head.

"I cannot say. Though Tartarus is Rin's and she can use it however she pleases, I don't know if her father has been alerted by her appearance there. She could be in danger." He paced in the shadows of the alleyway, floating umbrella following him and keeping him dry as he did so.

Amaimon's hand tightened on the tree umbrella he'd made. "Even if he does, you said Tartarus is hers and that it pulled her to it. If that's true, will it not do everything in it's power to protect Rin?" He wondered.

Mephisto stopped pacing and then rounded on the Earth King, picking him up and spinning him once. "Ah, my dear Amaimon, you're a genius! Of course it will protect her! Satan could lock its location away, but Tartarus can use that against him to keep Rin hidden from Satan. He probably doesn't even check the dimensions he locked away because it takes so much willpower to hold Gehenna in a material state!" He planted a happy kiss on the shorter man's lips and they carried on walking back to the Manor.

"Couldn't you just snap us there, Mephi?" Amaimon pointed out.

"Oh, you're right! I ought to speed this up!" He grabbed Amaimon's hand and snapped them into the living room at the Manor. "Perfect, now to get ahold of the others and tell them what's happened. Unless Rin is called in for a mission, no one breathes a word to the Grigori." The man decided it was easier to just text Ryuji and have him to text the group chat the former ExWires and Shura all had.

When he was done, he turned around with a baffled expression painting his features. Amaimon raised an eyebrow. "Did you just use the nickname Rin gave me a minute ago?" The Time Lord questioned.

"Yes. Why?"

A smile graced Mephisto's face. "Nothing. I like it. You just don't call me any endearments." The Time Lord actually enjoyed being called endearments, but Rin and Ryuji were the only ones who did so. He had endearments for all of his lovers because they always blushed or smiled at him so nicely when he called them like he did.

"I don't have any flowers that are like you though...." Amaimon admitted. Mephisto laughed in surprise.

"Then call me whatever flower reminds you of me." He suggested, sitting down on the couch. Amaimon automatically sat in his lap, shifting to get comfortable and letting Mephisto wrap his arms around him.

"Mh, but there's so many flowers in Assiah and Gehenna." Amaimon mused quietly. Mephisto laughed softly, stroking the Earth King's hair that had gotten longer and even slightly unruly.

The demon really thought long and hard on what to call Mephisto, during which the Time Lord soothingly stroked his hair and traced symbols on his arms.

"I like Violet." Amaimon finally said after a while. Mephisto hummed.

"Which one?"

"White."

"Ah, _Let us take a chance on happiness?_ That's lovely, Dear."

"Or Delphiniums. I could call you Delphi. It suits you." Amaimon nuzzled his jaw and placed a kiss there. Mephisto purred, tilting his head down to connect their lips in a soft kiss.

" _Cheerfulness and Goodwill_ does suit me, though the second is only with people I can stand." Mephisto mused.

" _Protectiveness._ You protect what you love to your last breath." Amaimon added, giving him a meaningful look. Mephisto was starting to wonder if he should get used to being surprised by his lovers. They kept saying such meaningful and caring things to and about him. The demon was glad he'd decided to take more of an interest in Rin once Amaimon did those months ago. Rin pulled them into his love and he wouldn't let them go after they responded with their own fondness for him.

Rin had an effect on people that he probably didn't notice, but it was obvious if you got close enough to be his close friend and especially if you were dating him/marrying him. He held people together. He mediated between people who normally didn't get along and eventually, those people could be around each other easier even without Rin there. He brought out people's best qualities.

Mephisto and Amaimon's relationship had been somewhat strained and rough for the last thousand years, but spending most of their time with Rin helped them learn how to be soft to both someone as sensitive as Rin and to each other. Amaimon immensely enjoyed getting smothered in love by Mephisto and he had Rin to thank for that.

They stayed there for a while, just enjoying each other's company, exchanging sweet kisses and snuggling on the couch. They knew there was nothing they could do about the situation with Rin and Tartarus and they trusted Rin to handle herself, so they agreed that all they could do was wait.

They laid down on the couch at some point and then fell asleep shortly after, too comfortable and content not to. They were wrapped around each other, legs tangled and arms holding each other close. Amaimon had his face tucked into the crook of Mephisto's neck, breath fanning over his collarbone.

"I love you, Delphi." The Earth King murmured. "And I love you too, Lilac." The Time Lord responded.

_Lilac–First Love_

§~•~§~•~§

Rin was having a blast running around the castle she was told was hers. Tartarus explained things by putting images in he remind and Rin understood what it was saying. Tartarus had been waiting for Rin for such a long time and it took Rin home the first chance it got. There were demons that were native to Tartarus that greeted her cheerfully whenever they saw her. They'd go to apologize for living in the castle while she wasn't there, but she told them it was okay. She liked having people around, as long as they didn't hate her and kept her company.

The castle was absolutely humongous and would be incredibly empty and lonely without other people to live in it with her.

_Maybe you can fill it up with children one day. You have many lovers, they can provide you with good young. You can have many little ones, you are strong._

Rin blushed at the Pit's words. "Please don't bring up kids. The baby fever is hard to deal with and I'm oy sixteen." Rin pleaded. _My apologies, King._

Rin loved the fact that demons didn't care about the concept of certain genders having certain roles. Even as a woman, Rin was still a King. It was a Title to show power. Demons didn't actually have hierarchies, only levels, because there were weak demons and strong demons and those in the middle. Kings like the Impure King were direct defendants of the strongest demons–the Demon Gods, or Demon Kings because humans refused to accept that they were gods. The strongest demon at the moment was Satan. Rin was gonna change that.

"I love it here. It feels like I'm home." Rin admitted. "I know you really want me here with you. But please, if you just wait a little longer, I can free you. I have plans. I promise I'll free you from my father. But I need to go back to True Cross. Everyone probably misses me. I have people to take down and a wedding to plan, you know?" Rin explained, smiling up at the red sky.

 _I did not only bring you here to have you._ Tartarus confessed. Rin titled her head curiously.

Someone wanted to see you very badly. Two someone's, actually

Rin furrowed her brow in confusion as two blobs of mist formed in front of her, gaining more detail by the second. When she saw the first, she gasped. Shiro Fujimoto stood in front of her with his finger glasses and cassock next to a woman with long, unruly black curls, dark blue eyes, and moles on her face. She could only be one person. Yuri Egin.

Rin's parents had come to see her.


	32. Meet The Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Numb by Linkin Park  
> https://youtu.be/Q7cQU86CDB0

"Oi! Wake up, clown bastard!" A familiar voice grouched. Mephisto knew that voice, but why did it seem wrong for him to hear it?

"Shiro, let them be, they look happy." Another voice that he thought he'd never hear again chided.

"God damnit, why are you such a nuisance? Wake up already!" The first voice growled again and Mephisto gave a sigh and peeked an eye open. It took him a second to register who was glaring down at him and who was standing next to him before he sat straight up and stared at the nearly see-through man glowering at him with his arms crossed. A woman stood next to him, shaking her head. Then, Rin stood next to her, taller than both of the spirits.

Amaimon grumbled about Mephisto's sudden movement disturbing his nap and sat up too, yawning. When he saw the ghosts and Rin, he sat there for a moment before leaning forward and attempting to shred the man from his face to his stomach with deadly claws and a vicious growl ripping from his throat. It would've worked if the man had a solid body.

"The only time it's good to be dead." The man sighed. Both the woman and Rin giggled and sounded nearly identical.

"Shiro? Where did you even come from, dear friend?" Mephisto was utterly befuddled. "Hell." The man answered bluntly. "You've been living in the castle this whole time, what are you so grumpy about?" Rin rolled his eyes. He was back to his original body and wearing something that was obviously Tartarus' doing, because the outfit was all dark colors. Though, he never would have thought the entity had a thing for fishnet. Or exposure.

Mephisto threw the Earth King a dirty look and stood up, brushing nonexistent dust off his clothes and looking down at Shiro with a grin. "I thought I'd never be able to see you again. That is, see you as you used to be. You look good Shiro." The man seemed to be caught off guard by the comment and frowned.

"Why are you suddenly so nice to me now?" He asked suspiciously. Mephisto grimaced. "Rin's had a bad run in Assiah until a few months ago. You weren't an ideal father figure, but I made you raise the twins anyway and they're both horribly scarred now. If I'd looked a little further into things I stead of leaving them to go without my further intervention to see what happened, I would've noticed something I really shouldn't have missed." The demon sighed.

"Do tell." Shiro said, intrested to hear about Mephisto's mistakes. He gave the man a baleful look and sat down on the couch. "Something I never thought of was how Satan formed when all that was possessing Goro was some tiny little piece of a soul. How could Satan possibly form from that? I thought that same little piece had just gained more power the longer it possessed Goro over the years. That's not what happened though." Amaimon was finally done laughing in Shiro's face over his predicament of being dead and useless and sat down next to the Time Lord on the couch.

"When we went to Section 13 not too long ago, Rin said he remembered being in a tank just like the ones I preserved. It was only then that I realized that what Rin is and what Satan is are two completely different things. Rin isn't a piece of Satan that separated form him when he impregnated Yuri Egin. Satan was a malevolent spirit that began as a will-o'-wisp and slowly gained more sentience as it observed humans. It possessed Goro along with that little nobody of Goro's malnourished and malformed soul and tried to absorb it for more power. But Goro didn't want to be part of something else and in revenge, caused Satan's emotional instability as he gained an Ego. When Satan and Yuri made Rin and Yukio, that piece escaped and merged with baby Rin's soul. So, in conclusion, Rin's flames really are his own and no one else's." Mephisto finished this explanation. "And, Goro was there first, so that also means _Rin_ was first. So technically, Rin is older than Satan? Man, that's a story! And _really_ weird, because I raised him." Shiro admitted. A snort from Amaimon drew his gaze to the demon. "Don't toot a horn that doesn't exist, Priest. You didn't raise shit. You trained one to be a killing machine and totally neglected the other for most of their lives." His face relaxed. "But it's this guy's fault, and Humans aren't perfect, so you get a break for once, congratulations." He poked Mephisto's cheek merely to annoy him in retribution for letting things get so bad.

"Uh.....Thank you....?" Shiro didn't know what to make of that, so he turned back to Mephisto. "I'll accept your apology if you can find a way to get me out of Tartarus. I'm getting tired of reliving everything I wanted to forget." He sighed. "I can't, but Rin probably could. The grip of Tartarus can't be loosened unless the King wills it, and even then, it might be difficult for him to convince the Pit to just let you go." Mephisto told him. "Just out of curiosity, is Yuri placed near you down there?"

Shiro gave a heavy sigh. "Yeah. She's always sobbing, it's annoying. She and I have wandered around that castle and just been continuously surprise attacked with memories to relive as we fail over and over again. She literally just gets to sit there and think about her life. Then, she remembers I'm right next to her, she runs to the edge of her area and gets blown back by Tartarus. And then she cries more because she can't get to me." Shiro seemed more than done with Tartarus' sense of humor and justice.

"Rin doesn't really blame you for anything. He just wishes he was good enough for your care as a child. He never faulted you for chosing that little shithead over him." Amaimon's expression went sour at the mention of Yukio. "Amaimon, be nice, they resolved their issues." Mephisto chided.

"What's the point? He didn't come to the Christmas party, he never comes to dinners, and even though we're inviting him, he won't come to the Wedding. You know we're gonna win that bet against Shura." The Earth King pointed out. Rin shrugged. "His choice, but I'm still giving him the benefit of the doubt." His words were said with finality and Amaimon stopped arguing.

"So the twins separated and Yukio refused to be anywhere around you, huh? Sounds like him. I raised that kid to kill demons and protect his brother and himself and he just ended up as an insecure asshole with an inferiority complex and a superiority complex at the same time. It's ridiculous." Shiro groused, receiving a sympathetic pat on the shoulder from Yuri. "And for some reason, you were never angry over it. All you were ever angry at me over was lecturing you on being a decent person when I myself wasn't a prime example. You know how to call people out and it's one of the qualities I always admired about you." He chuckled self-deprecatingly and Rin gave a strained and somewhat awkward smile.

" _You're_ not the one who died half an hour after they were born and spent sixteen years watching yourself try to teach the Devil to Love and then have to leave your babies and let them be damned by humanity." Yuri muttered bitterly. The similarities between her and Rin's expressions were almost creepy. Rin was like a carbon copy of Yuri, but with Satan's color scheme and slightly more angular features.

"The blame game has _not_ aged well on this subject, so I'm just gonna change it. Didn't know you were back, Rin." Bon said from the doorway, smoothly changing the topic and making the mood a lot less gloomy as he waltzed over to the teen and leaned down to steal a kiss from him with a grin.

Rin beamed at him and pulled him back down for a longer kiss. Amaimon pouted and separated them while Rin laughed. "You can't have all my attention, I'm dating three people, you brat!" He said. "Yes, but you're marrying _me_ next Spring, that counts for _something."_ Amaimon shot back. "Yeah, it means you have the biggest balls because you asked him first. Good job, you already got your reward for that. Quit hogging Rin already." Bon put in, flicking the Earth asking on the forehead and snickering when his nose scrunched up at the action.

"Is that legal in Japan now? Marrying multiple people, I mean? And same sex marriage?" Yuri wondered. "Pffft, no. We just don't care. They can try to stop us, but it won't end well for them." Bon answered. "Who are you?"

"Oh! Sixteen years and I've forgotten my manners!" Yuri gasped, standing and bowing politely. "My name is Yuri Egin, I'm Rin and Yukio's mother. It's nice to meet you." She introduced herself. "Ryuji Suguro, I'm Rin's boyfriend. Likewise, I guess." Bon responded. "So laid back! You used to be so uptight, Ryuji, doing everything so formally and with the utmost respect." Mephisto noticed with amusement.

"I've spent too much time around these two slouches." He jerked a thumb at Rin and Amaimon, who wore matching grins. "People only get my respect when they give it first. I think I've earned that much." Rin shrugged uncaringly. "I haven't earned anything, but I still expect it because they're afraid of me." Amaimon smirked.

"You realize they're gonna wreak havoc once they're married, right? Are we sure that's a good idea?" Bon raised an eyebrow at Mephisto. "Too late to stop it now. If they're destructive, that's their problem." He said. "Yeah, until you marry them next and have to deal with being associated with them." Bon pointed out.

"This is a nice conversation, but I can't hold souls in Assiah like this for that long yet. I'll have to keep them in the necklace Tartarus have me." Rin interrupted them. Shiro and Yuri's forms flickered and they looked down at themselves in surprise. "I've appointed them as my advisers, which gives me the power to keep them with me in Assiah as long as I can store them somewhere in a stasis." He explained. "Will we be able to interact with each other and you or will we be in a coma-like stasis?" Yuri asked. "You'll be able to talk to each other and any other souls I keep in there and observe what's going on outside the necklace, bit you won't be able to talk to me until I bring you out. I'll talk to you guys later." Rin bid his parents goodbye. They smiled at him as they faded out of sight.

The room was silent as the sapphire in the center of the choker around his neck glowed faintly before fading.

"Well," Mephisto said. "This day has been....interesting. We'll eat dinner and just watch a show after, yes?" He suggested. He got various noises of agreement and led his three lovers out of the room and to the dining room where he knew Belial had already set the table. They sat down and enjoyed dinner and later, fell asleep in the Living Room watching some anime Mephisto put on.


	33. Making Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believer by Imagine Dragons  
> https://youtu.be/Kx7B-XvmFtE

"We really need to start planning things if we're gonna enter the war." Rin sighed. He didn't have to attend regular school anymore and the Order was apparently hesitant to use Rin's power on missions, so he didn't really have that many. At least his higher class as an Exorcist brought in a good amount of money even with the few missions he got.

"I agree, it's time to do something that will make some waves. You've done wonderful in your training and you've got your career as an Exorcist now. Do you have something in mind for us to start with, Darling?" Mephisto agreed, turning to Rin next to him at the dinner table.

"I was thinking that we really need to do something about that Artificial Gehenna Gate. Demons are constantly slipping through it into Assiah and the excess strains our ranks. Even with you slowing it's opening down, the Illuminati has been suspiciously quiet for a while now. I think they're going to make a move soon." Rin began.

"I killed the guardians Satan placed around Tartarus, but I still need to get rid of the ones on the actual Gehenna Gate and the Artificial one. We have to make our move before the Illuminati makes theirs. Shima hasn't mentioned anything, but it's pretty obvious anyway." Rin pointed out. Mephisto snapped and a diagram of the Artificial Gehenna Gate came up in the middle of the table to allow Rin to better visualize and show them things.

"There's the two here, one on each far side, and two more at the bottom. They'll definitely be higher-levels and prepared for an attack, so we'll have to put together a team to take them out and another team to defend the first. I'll be channelling power into the Gate's borders to destroy it, but it would be much easier if I had someone disrupting the structure while I use raw power. It's like a magic circle, erase one part of it and it disappears. It worked when I sliced the thing in half with Kurikara the first time I unsheathed it." Rin explained, looking to Amaimon. The Demon nodded his approval. "Keep going, you're doing good, Camellia." He gave a rare encouraging smile. Rin blushed, but proceeded as asked.

"So, I was thinking that since we can't make it super obvious that we're all in league with each other, we'd have to propose it and I could be the one displaying the plan and suggesting who to put where and why. They like strategy with plans for things big enough to be called Incidents." Rin decided.

"Amaimon, you'll be with me disrupting the Gate. Mephisto, I know you're pushing your hosts limits, but I need you to extend the time bubble to the demons coming out of the portal on my signal as well. I'm banking on the slower reactions of the demons while we work at the most desperate point. Ryuji, you'll be leading the Team destroying the guardians because you're already immortal and can just keep coming back until you win, not to mention the staggering power-level of the Phoenix. Shiemi, you'll be leading the Team backing them up and defending them. Shura will be on your team because she has an arsenal of techniques to defend with. I'll have Shima and Izumo on Ryuji's team because their familiars are good for offense. I'd like to request the help of the Arc Knights for this too. They're pretty useful. Unfortunately, that also means calling in Angel as the Paladin and _supposedly_ the strongest exorcist." Rin listed out his plan and preened when even Bon and Mephisto nodded approvingly.

"Well, it's definitely a huge step. Perfect to start things off. We'll start taking the Illuminati out from there, then Satan when he has no support left in Assiah, and when the dirty work's done, we'll take down the Order and create a better version of it." Bon smiled at Rin across the table, reaching to take his hand. "You know, when I first met you, I never dreamed you could make waves nearly as big as you already have, not only in the Order, but the world, even. Makes me glad you refused to take 'fuck off' as an answer when I was being a dick to you back in Kyoto." Rin looked away as his face steadily got redder, but took the offered hand.

"You are right on all accounts, as always, Ryuji. I knew you'd shake the world as we knew it, but I didn't think it'd be like this. It makes me very glad I didn't deny Amaimon when he decided he would stick around for you." Mephisto agreed, taking hold of Rin's other hand.

"I'm just happy I get to marry you first, fuck all of you others, I saw his potential first." Amaimon said, placing a kiss on Rin's cheeks as the whole table burst out in laughter.

§~•~§~•~§

As per Rin's request, he was granted an audience with the Arc Knights, Grigori, and Mephisto.

He was definitely nervous, but panic wasn't the greatest for what he was about to do, so he'd eventually shut down those emotions and let Mephisto's calming presence and reassurance flow over him through their empathy bond as he sat down at the table with the audience, back straight and expression carefully blank.

"You said you had a plan to take care of the Artificial Gehenna Gate, Exorcist Okumura? Please, proceed." The female Grigori currently representing Shemihaza said politely. Rin nodded and snapped, his own sort of hologram of the Artificial Gehenna Gate coming to life in the center of the table where everyone could see it.

"The Gehenna Gate can be considered a huge Summoning circle, just on a much larger and stronger scale. So, if we break even a small part of the outside border, it will collapse in on itself. I have proof of this from the night I first drew the Koma Sword and banished the Gehenna Gate made by Satan by disrupting the borders with the blade and my own flames." He began.

He explained about the two teams to take on the guardians and defend. Then, he explained his own part in the plan of disrupting the border. He looked to Mephisto then. "I know it strains your host already, but can you extend that time spell to the demons coming out of the Gate?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. Mephisto grinned his usual wide cheshire grin, always happy to put on a show for the humans.

"The extra strain will be worth it if we can get rid of this thorn in our sides altogether. I will have time to heal my host once that abomination is gone for good." Mephisto answered smoothly, ever the people-pleaser. The Grigori nodded for Rin to continue.

"I have an asset to help me disrupt the Gate, but I need your approval." He told them. "I'm officially intrigued. Who is it?" Lucy Yang wondered, ignoring Lighting's snicker of " _Now_ you're intrigued?"

"Amaimon, the Demon King of Earth is very useful if you happen to be on his good side. I can strike a deal with him that won't lead to any reprocussions on any of us, however, I cannot tell you that deal because he does not trust humans much. You'll have to trust _me_ on this." He waited for someone to call bullshit and leave and as expected, Angel was the prize winner for that one.

"Nonsense! Demons cannot be trusted with matters of humans like this! In fact, Rin Okumura isn't even human anymore, he's a full-blooded demon! Who's to say he's not in league with the other Demon Kings and even his father?!" He jumped up, blonde hair bouncing and white dress fluttering.

Rin,Osceola Redarm, and Lucy Yang all wore nearly identical deadpans and Mephisto only look used at the expected outburst from the man. Then, Rin put on a patronizing smile and leaned forward. "First of all, I'm a Nephilim–part human, part demon, not a full-blooded demon. Either way, stop being racist.

"Second, if I was working with Satan, I would've just burned you all down a long time ago. I stayed and abided by your rules, I went through your training and with the deal and accepted penalties for my Exam and I passed just as I promised I would. I am at your disposal, yet no one seems to want to use me like I figured you would. So, either I'm so important that I can only ever be used to fight Satan, or someone is scared I'll turn on you all." He started matter-of-factly, nothing like the stuttering and confused brat who'd tried to stand up for himself at his trial after the Forest Fight with Amaimon.

"Get. Over. It. I'm here, I didn't run and I haven't complained _once_ at the several threats of execution from both you and this whole organization. I have more than paid my dues and I'm tired of sitting around and looking pretty. So, you can walk out and the rest of us can make this happen without you and you'll be missing from the History books, _or_ you can sit down, keep quiet unless someone addresses you, and go along with this plan and be a hero in the history books." Rin leaned back after he'd said his piece, waiting.

Angel glowered at him, but as he seemed to be the only person objecting, he huffed and sat back down. "Please excuse my interruption. Proceed."

"Thank you. To continue with my plan, I have looked through several files and selected candidates to be on the two teams I told you about earlier. Please look at the folders I've provided you with." He requested.

There was a long, nerve-wracking silence before Lucy Yang spoke up. "I like this plan. And this kid. I knew it was a good idea sparing you." She looked at the boy in appraisal. Rin smiled, a reminder that though he seemed so mature and put-together during this meeting, he was still just sixteen. Lucy couldn't believe the Grigori threatened to execute a _kid,_ demon or not.

"I agree with Lucy. This is a solid plan and we have the resources to pull it off. It will be a huge step in this war against both the Illuminati and Satan." Osceola said, nodding to Rin respectfully.

"This sounds solid and it will certainly give us Exorcists a bit of downtime we've been missing because of the influx of demons coming out of this Gate. And it will make us look great. I'm in favor." Lightning decided with a grin.

"It is certainly well put-together, so kudos to you, Exorcist Okumura. This plan is also most likely the best that can be worked out with the least casualties, if any. And I do look forward to downtime as well. I'm in favor." Drac decided.

"I....I will admit it is a good plan. And, as Drac said, it will most likely be our best shot with minimal casualties. I am....in favor." Angel admitted with difficulty. The smile Rin directed at him only made him frown. That smile _had_ to be fake. No demon could look that happy and that _human._

The Grigori nodded along before giving their input.

"You all make good points. We are grateful to Rin Okumura for forming this plan on his own and being so thorough with his choices of who to choose for this important mission. He obviously spent a large amount of time selecting who would be suited to which role abd took the time to look back to give us proof for the Gate Disruption Theory at the expense of his own traumatic experiences with the Gate. He is willing to go the extra mile to come to us instead of waiting around like we have obviously done for much too long now. All in favor of this plan, say aye."

The whole table echoed 'Ayes' and Rin did his best not to let his excitement show too much. "Thank you, for trusting me with this. When do preparations begin?" He questioned. "Preparations begin tomorrow. We will message you if any other meetings regarding this subject are held and when the plan is set into motion. We are trusting you to lead this charge, Rin Okumura. Do not turn on us." Shemihaza representative answered.

§~•~§~•~§

"You were _perfect,_ my love!" Mephisto picked Rin up and twirled him around as soon as they teleported away from the meeting. Rin laughed and wrapped his arms around the man's neck and his legs around his waist, hooking his ankles together to hold himself up.

"Yeah? I didn't look like I was about to piss myself with excitement like a puppy?" Rin snorted. "No, you looked calm and controlled and satisfied when they all agreed. You stepped up and called them out and they _thanked_ you for it, even!" Mephisto was simply ecstatic as he delivered an enthusiastic kiss to Rin's lips, prompting a happy sigh from the younger.

"I learned from the best." Rin murmured when they separated. "If I had to, I was going to use the power I have over emotions, but I actually didn't need to. I had it under control and they accepted it. I probably would have looked like a moron if I wasn't channeling you whenever you're tired of sitting in the office all day and just get to the point of whatever situation is happening so you can get it over with. But you're never rushed enough to make it seem like you're impatient. You're always so careful with those things because humans are stupid about both manners and demons." Rin explained in one breath because his energy was through the roof and he couldn't wait to tell everyone about this plan. Everyone being his two other lovers and his friends.

"I'm so proud of you! You went from being a clueless little brat who cared too much to being precise, powerful, and sure of everything you decide to tell anyone about. You've grown and made your own future without my intervention. For once–and I can't believe I'm saying this–I appreciate the destruction of my carefully laid out plans. Good job, my Love." He tilted his head so his forehead was against Rin's.

"I'm proud to be worthy of your affections." He murmured, serious once the excitement calmed. "Thousands of years will do things to people. It took me a while to understand when I was having trouble justifying this relationship, but I realized. You can't expect people not to want change in their lives when they themselves never change. And that's okay. As long as me and our children and anyone else in this relationship isn't dragged into your shit when they don't wanna be, do what you want. You'll know what's acceptable and what's not when you choose to be the bad guy." Rin smiled at the Time Lord and got a genuinely happy smile back.

"I love you, Rin." Mephisto finally said. Rin smiled even wider. "I love you too, Samael."


	34. The Artificial Gate Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Time To Die by Billie Eilish  
> https://youtu.be/GB_S2qFh5lU

Well, they succeeded.

It was difficult and mind scrambling and tiring, but they succeeded.

Rin lay in the thick cover of ashes on the ground below where the Artificial Gate used to be, slowly being buried in the still-falling ashes and cinders. He didn't remember falling, but his body sure did. 

It was hard to keep his eyes open and he his head was being split open by an oncoming migraine. Due to the migraine, he deduced he must have had to use his power over damned souls to win the battle, but he didn't remember how or why. 

Eventually, he tried to sit up and take a deep breath in, but inhaled ashes and coughed for a good few minutes before he could breathe again. Blood splattered across the ashes next to him as he hacked.

His senses all seemed to be dulled. His hearing was muffled and there was sa piercing ringing sound in his right ear. As soon as he registered that he was sitting up, his vision tilted to the side and he had to clench his eyes shut both against the blinding sunlight making itself known to his retinas and the tunnel vision sudden dizziness gave him. His body moved irritatingly slow every time he tried to get up and get just kept ending up falling back down and stirring up more ashes and debris.

Finally, he just stayed down and groaned, throat feeling sore and dry. He curled up on his side and did his best not to breathe in any more ashes as he took deep breaths to keep the bile in the back of his throat from rising any further. 

Rin had no idea how long he laid there, but the sun slowly went down and the sky was a pink-purple, just on the edge of dusk. He could finally open his eyes again once the sunlight was gone. 

He looked around as best he could without moving so as not to make the pounding in his skull come back after it had settled once he'd stopped moving around earlier. He could see lumps in the ash–some pieces of the Gate, some Exorcist equipment, and others were bodies. He could feel some anguished souls trapped in some of the bodies–their owners hadn't been ready to die and tried to stay even after their bodies passed. Some were still dying, ever so slowly, as they suffocated under ash or bled out from wounds or their crushed bodies tried to pull them free of fallen debris.

Rin, without thinking, tried to reach out. He broke off a piece of himself to find the souls trapped on the battlefield and guide them where they were meant to be. 

He sent the ones who were innocent of evil, but also innocent of good, to Asphodel. Others, he dragged their dark souls that glowed with negative light down with chains and weights, sending them falling to the pits of Tartarus.

In the middle of his work of freeing the dead abd seemingly being the Grim Reaper, Amaimon found him and the Earth King signaled Bon. The piece of him guided them to Rin's body and he smiled tiredly up at them.

"Oh, Rin." Bon dropped to his knees and carefully scanned Rin's body. It seemed to be physically fine as far as wounds went, but mentally, he was off. "It fought back at you until you destroyed it." The boy realized.

"Don't remember it at the end." Rin murmured, though his hearing was still messed up. 

"Let's get you home and see what we can do for you back at home, yeah?" Bon suggested. Rin avoided nodding to keep the pounding at bay, but made a noise of agreeement and clenched this eyes shut in pain when he was picked up. Amaimon snapped them home and Rin was able to calm somewhat with the familiar scents and colors of the Manor washing over him. 

It took a spell of Balance and two restoration potions from Amaimon to get his senses back to being operational and a full day of sleep to get him perfectly healed. During his day-long rest, he contemplated the day before.

§~•~§~•~§

They set all their equipment up at four and were ready and in position by five. Starting any earlier was prohibited because from three to four in the morning was what humans called the Witching Hour, AKA the hour where demons were most powerful.

The members of Team Alpha were Ryuji, Izumo, Lucy Yang, Osceola Redarm, and Lewin Light. Team Beta consisted of Shiemi, Shima, Drac Dragulescu, Yukio, and Konekomeru. Konekomeru had been added because of his extensive knowledge of shielding mantras and his skill as an Aria. He'd be placed in the center of the Defence group, well protected.

Rin, Mephisto, and Amaimon were team Omega. Rin would be channeling power directly into one part of the Gate's border and Amaimon would be tearing away the physical part of the border that was made of some kind of Gehennan stone. Mephisto was on standby until Rin cued him to slow the demons pouring out of the Gate.

Rin was a mix of anxious and excited as everyone got into position. Once Karura raved over to give Rin the Okay, he commenced the plan. He'd located the constant stream of raw supernatural power running through the borders of the Gate and saw how it fought against Mephisto's spell. He reached in and attached himself to that magic and slowly spread his touch as far as it would go until he had a pretty sizable chunk to work at when he started channeling his own combating magic into the stream. 

It snapped back and he fought with the toxic magic as it tried to take him over. Instead, Rin channeled more power into the stream,watching it turn crimson and inky black instead of the bright, blinding yellow and electric blue of Lucifer and Satan's combined power.

Rin felt Amaimon begin to weave his own power through the physical border, turning the stone to mineral sand bit by bit. It was slow work and Rin wished he could see how Alpha and Beta were faring, but he couldn't concentrate anywhere but the Gate unless he wanted to be overtaken. 

For a long while, Rin and the Gate were stuck in a standstill, practically playing tug of war, until Rin gave a hard shove forward and more black consumed yellow and blue. Red creeped along slower and he realized it was because the red was his power as the Demon King of Love and he wasn't putting much force behind it. 

He drew off of the love he felt for this lovers and friends,who happened to live in Assiah, and was able to have the red consume the brighter colors. Assiah was his home and soon, Gehenna would be too. If Gehenna was going to be his home, it couldn't be tainted by these disgusting colors. It needed to reflect him, as it's true King. By extension, the Entrance to his new home should also reflect him. Red and black consumed more blue and yellow and Rin felt his confidence boost. 

He could do this. He had people to rely on, he had a set goals in mind and a plan to help him get to that goal. A plan that was working. Rin felt Amaimon's reassuring presence next to him and let the familiarity wash over him, pushing back the yellow and blue even further. He was winning this battle, the stream of yellow and blue becoming thinner as he tore at it, over and over endlessly.

To his confusion, Rin felt a jolt and a spike of pain in his back. If he'd been concetrating on his physical body, he would've noticed the axe blade buried in his back, courtesy of an Illuminati agent. Rin ignored the pain and kept digging at yellow and blue, enamored by his own calmer and more comforting colors smothering the annoyingly bright and lively colors.

Unbeknownst to Rin, Illuminati agents poured onto the battlefield, trying to foil the Order's attempt to destroy the Artificial Gehenna Gate. The Agent who'd buried their axe in Rin's back got yanked away by Amaimon's Kin, who formed a barrier around them to protect their hosts from the humans. 

Rin finally noticed the Illuminati running interference and subconsciously reached into the jewel holding the souls of his parents and a few others. He pulled them out and they automatically understood their orders without him a really telling them: drag the damned ones to where they belonged. 

Shiro, Yuri, and ten other damned souls spread out over the battlefield, throwing heavy spectral chains over the damned souls running around on the battlefield and bodies dropped as their souls were violently and mercilessly chained and weighted to sink into the pits of Tartarus to be punished for all eternity. 

From above, the battle was a sight to behold. Mephisto floated above the chaos, awaiting his cue and watching the plan unfold. Looking below the surface and seeing Rin's power overtaking both Satan and Lucifer's had a smug feeling blooming in his chest. Amaimon was tearing the physical border as fast and efficiently as he could, though he moved at mostly the same place as Rin. 

Watching the souls of the damned scatter from Rin's choker and chain the souls of Illuminati Agents to send them to their eternal punishment was one of the most impressive things he'd seen yet. Shiro's ferocious grin was not unexpected as he chained souls and savagely ripped them from bodies, sending them hurling to Tartarus. Yuri was not sympathetic to the Agents like one might have expected and instead nearly danced through them, creating a pinwheel of chains and sending entire swathes of souls to damnation with no mercy, several bodies dropping on the battlefield at once and tripping up those still alive and attempting to flee what's er was happening to them. 

Mephisto snickered at the thought of the silly human agents thinking this was Holy Retribution from God for the sin of working for Lucifer and Satan. He wondered if there were any innocent souls that would escape damnation by way of not knowing what the Illuminati truly was, only having been sent to fight to prove themselves loyal. He supposed he'd see that result when the battle was over. 

He looked to the two groups destroying the guardians and gave an approving hum when he saw they were already through the ones at the top of the Gate and we're moving to the Guardian on the left side. 

Ryuji was good at multitasking and Mephisto could hear him calling orders and weak spots to attack as they ruthlessly tire into the demons guarding the Gate. It was made easier with the Time Lord's slowing spell, but he had confidence that if he were to drop it, the two groups could still keep up. 

Speaking of the second group, they were amazing defenders, keeping all types of demons coming out of the portal at bay and away from the attacking group. Yukio with his guns wa san excellent marksman and watching both Konekomeru's back and his own. Konekomeru destroyed whole battalions of demons with fatal verses and mantras. Shima destroyed demons with his black fire familiar, Yamantaka, and Drac had his familiars fighting their own kind away from Team Alpha in an excellent show of willpower. 

Mephisto snickered. If Shiro were to turn around and see Drac–and by extension, his soul–would he drag Drac down or would he wait until the battle was over? Shiro didn't even need his ability to see other damned souls to know Drac was damned several times over. It would be I tweeting if the scientists soul was just ripped out of his body and sent hurtling into hell, body dropping suddenly next to Yukio with no way for the humans to tell what had happened. They'd probably assume the man had kicked the bucket due to older age and fighting in an intense battle not mixing well.

His attention snapped back to Rin when he heard his name. It wasn't shouted or shrieked–just murmured under his Love's breathe as he fought against the combined power of Satan and Lucifer–but he heard it easily and rose from his position lounging on his floating couch. With a few complicated hand gestures that Naruto had nothing on and muttered words in a bizarre combination of the demon language and German, the demons flying out of the portal slowed down enough for the two teams to have some leeway in fighting and defending. 

Mephisto's host was held in midair, floating, cape valiantly fluttering in the wind behind him as his eyes glowed a poison green and his face went blank while he regressed inside his mind to keep his hold on the Gate. His host was in too much pain for him to think straight unless he pulled back from it.

Slowly, like a scene in a horror movie, black tendrils began to grab demons out of midair above the portal and drag them back into Gehenna. Longer, thicker black tendrils began to snap out of the Gate and wrap around the stone borders, crushing them slowly and forcefully pulling them closer together, closing the Gate. 

Rin vaguely heard Ryuji shout for them to pull back. He was too enamored in the sight before him to really pay any attention to outside events. Red and black worked through the last little strings of yellow and blue and in an instant, the Gate all but snapped closed, almost pulling Rin with it. His mind felt like it was being split in two and he was barely able to heed Amaimon's advice to let go of the Gate before everything that had just imploded in on itself blew back outwards and everyone was blown away by the force and the debris. 

Rin had ended up on the ground, that fully not trapped under debris, Mephisto had dropped to the ground as soon as his spell was lifted, Amaimon and Ryuji had braced themselves. Karura had braced other members of the two Teams dealing with the Guardians. Izumo had utilized her byakko for the same purpose. Shiemi had Nee root her and a couple others into place once they reached the ground. 

The Artificial Gehenna Gate was no more.


	35. Clean Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In The End by Linkin Park  
> https://youtu.be/hfH9OR6H4YY

They began the process of finding Illuminati Bases and overtaking them. Spies tried to go on the run, but most were caught. There were trials almost every day for captured Illuminati members–most were declared guilty. 

There were some who'd been lower ranked and had no idea what their research was actually being used for. They were integrated into Order ranks and worked under either Drac Dragulescu or Igor Nehaus.

Rin and Amaimon finished their wedding plans and were excited for the upcoming event.

Rin was now frequently sent on the more dangerous missions, along with all his friends from Cram School. They worked like a well-oiled machine. Rin was the trump card unless he got the gut feeling she should go ahead of them to make sure anything that could easily take kill his friends by surprise and kill them was taken care of. 

Some Illuminati Agents swore loyalty to the Order, then they'd go through Mephisto, who would give them the option of joining Rin's side. Rin had formed a Black Ops Unit for after Satan was defeated and they needed to take the Order down. Those who joined had to make contracts that they couldn't violate with Rin, Amaimon, Mephisto, or Bon. If they refused, Mephisto would steal their memories and destroy them, replacing them with something else to full the time frame of emptiness in their minds.

The Black Ops Unit was already slowly taking out sponsors of the Order secretly and some were trusted to be stand-in's, disguising themselves with Rin's power that he le fed enough of yo those Agents fir that purpose. Their jobs were to pull their resources or get rid of them and make it look like an accident. 

The Order eventually figured that there must be a new up and coming organization hiding somewhere in the world and tried to hunt them down. They wasted more resources looking for this non-existent organization while Rin sat back and laughed.

Things were going smoothly and on track. Rin was ready for the bright future he was making for himself and the two worlds.


	36. Eternity Together Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've hit nearly all the plot points I wanted to with this story, I've just got one more chapter to go to finish this story. I don't know if I'm going to be writing a sequel, but I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this AU as much as I've enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Now, please enjoy the Rin and Amaimon's Wedding/Mating Ceremony.
> 
> Unchained Melody by Righteous Brothers  
> https://youtu.be/te51eVrFWEc

_ May 8, 2019–6:00 AM _

Rin grumbled at whoever was shaking him awake, swatting their hands away.

"Do you wanna be late to your own wedding, Rin?!" Izumo snapped, shaking him harder. Rin furrowed his brows. His own wedding?

His own wedding....

Holy shit!

That was today!!

Rin sat straight up, a grin lighting his face. It was the fastest he'd ever woken up at such an early hour. He was getting married today!!

"That's the spirit! Come on, let's get breakfast. We have some time to kill." Mamushi told them.

"Then why'd we wake up so early?" Izumo complained.

Mamushi smiled. "Because pre-wedding jitters are can be intense. First it's the excitement when you wake up, then it's the pure anxiety of something going wrong. You need time to come to terms with everything that's happening before it happens." The snake woman explained.

Juzou had the baby until they met up later when everyone gathered for the wedding. Mamushi was back in shape and a stay-at-hone Mom. Juzou was super happy being as to provide for his family and he was equally enamoured with his baby daughter Sachi. Rin loved babysitting Sachi and it always reminded him how much he wanted to have kids.

"I don't know, I might have already worried myself out way before today over things going wrong during the ceremony. In the end, everything has a chance to go wrong. But if I think like that, I'll never get anything done." Rin admitted.

"I'm glad we get to be your family for this wedding, Rin. No bride should have their side of the seating empty on their wedding day. We're honoured to have you as one of us." Ao told him, Nishiki nodding along with her.

"You're going to be perfect and you'll be so happy you can't stop smiling. I just know it!" Shiemi agreed, hugging Rin tight.

They ordered breakfast to be brought to their suite–they were already in Tuscany at Belmond Castello di Casole.

"We'll start hair and makeup at 8:30, then we'll all get dressed, then we'll meet the men, take pictures of couples and families, and then the ceremony will start. We won't rush, well take our time, and Rin and Amaimon will be married by tonight. Sound good?" Mamushi went over the day's plan. Rin nodded.

§~•~§~•~§

Rin wanted his hair to be black so it wouldn't clash with the dress and because he had just been a regular half-demon when his relationship with Amaimon started. He elected to keep his horns visible. It wasn't too hard to do his hair around them since the do was a simple one–his bangs clipped at the back of his head while the rest of his hair flowed free down his back.

Rin's makeup was simple–a shimmery beige with just a hint of salmon shimmer and simple eyeliner and black mascara. He elected for a light pink gloss instead of lipstick. A pale pink blush was tapped onto his cheekbones.

The bridesmaids and flower girl all curled their hair and put it up, pins and clips and curlers strewn about the room as they did so. They put their makeup on–also simple, and then they began putting on dresses and finding who's shoes were who's.

To keep from messing up Rin's hair or makeup, the bridesmaids helped Rin into his dress–a white bohemian-style dress made of light, airy material with slits on either side and long sleeves, the deep neckline displaying the little cleavage he had(Rin liked to have his body be a mix between male and female, so he usually had small breasts and slight curves, but his dick was still between his legs).

His shoes were simple white open-toed heels with designs similar to the ones on his dress. His jewelry resembled leaved vines and his veil had a floral border on it. It was flipped to his hair and Rin was ready.

He zipped up Shiemi's pale pink bridesmaid dress and she put her short heels on and they were ready to go meet the men. Rin wondered what Amaimon would be wearing. Would it just be a white version of his normal getup? The thought made Rin smile. He might laugh if his fiancé did that.

They made their way down the hallways until they met in the room that led to the courtyard. The men were already there and Rin was turned around before he could see his husband-to-be and placed back-to-back with him.

Mamushi and Juzou counted it down together and Rin and Amaimon spun around to look at each other.

Amaimon was wearing an actual suit–a pale grey-green jacket and pants, a white dress shirt with a pale pink tie, and tan dress shoes. His boutonniere consisted of a pale pink protea flower and eucalyptus plant leaves matching the ones in Rin's bouquet for when he walked down the aisle. Amaimon's hair was the same as always, but Rin wouldn't have it any other way.

"Rin," Amaimon murmured his name in wonder, like he was the most amazing thing to exist. "You look perfect, my Love." He reached out a hand and took Rin's. They were allowed to hug or kiss just yet, though the contact had Rin feeling like there was a buzzing just under his skin.

When Rin smiled, he glowed pink and the bridesmaids "awwwwed" at the scene. Bon and Mephisto looked on approvingly. "Damn, he can be smooth when he wants to." Bon muttered to the Time Lord, who nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to be yours." Amaimon told him before they had to part again until the ceremony. Rin glowed even brighter and Izumo shielded her eyes. "If you're like this now, your wedding pictures are just gonna be all bright pink." She grumbled. Rin blushed, doing his best to find down the glow.

"Sorry." He apologized with a grin.

§~•~§~•~§

The couples and families did their photoshoots with Juzou and then everyone but Rin and Tatsuma migrated to the courtyard for the ceremony.

"You look stunning, Rin. I think your father would be proud. He wasn't the greatest father, but he got lucky having you as a son anyway. Shiro was truly fortunate." Tatsuma told him.

"Aw, don't make me cry yet!" Rin pleaded. Tatsuma laughed and pulled the front of Rin's veil up and over his horns to cover his face.

"Come now, the music has started." Tatsuma offered his elbow to the demon and Rin took it, allowing Tatsuma to guide him through the doors. Rin took a deep breath and concentrated on not tripping.

All the bridesmaids and Groomsmen were all standing up there with Amaimon in the middle. Ucchusma was temporarily possessing a man's body to officiate since Demons did weddings differently. They were doing it this Assian way because Rin really wanted to and Amaimon liked all the attention on them. "As it should be." He always muttered.

Tatsuma gave him away with a smile and Rin was sure Torako was already crying when the man sat down next to her. Tatsuma sat where Yukio would have if he'd bothered to come. Rin dud his best not to let that fact get to him. He didn't need to depend on Yukio the his happiness. This was his day to be happy and get something he'd been waiting for for a long time. Yukio could suck a dick if he really didn't care about that.

Amaimon moved Rin'ss veil to reveal his face and gave a soft smile only Rin, Mephisto, Bon, abd Shiemi ever saw. Rin zoned out halfway through Ucchusma explaining to the humans what the demon ritual wedding was until they got to the vows.

"Rin, repeat after me." Rin nodded.

"In these two worlds that so often fight, I promise to always provide you with light. I promise to stay by your side through darkness and through pain. I promise to stay by your side no matter the cost. In these two worlds that are never the same, I promise to hold your hand and keep your name. I'll be by your side today, tomorrow, and for the rest of eternity, Amaimon King of Earth."

Rin repeated the lines(thankfully without any voice cracks, though he came close once or twice)and he could feel the energy inside him start buzzing again. He was ready to be married to Amaimon already, but Mephisto said both demons marrying always had different vows and he was curious to see what Amaimon was going to say.

He took the Ring from Kuro–a bold gold band with a celtic heart engraved on it–and slipped it onto Amaimon's left ring finger.

"Now, Amaimon, repeat after me." A nod.

"In these two worlds filled with darkness and light, I will hold you to me with everything I have. I give you everything–my name, my protection, my care, and my home. I shall serve you and give you the world if you so ask, and I shall never let you fall from my sight. I trust you with my love and my hope for a future together. I'll be by your side today, tomorrow, and for the rest of eternity, Rin Okumura, King of Love."

Amaimon took the Ring provided by Kuro–a dainty gold band with flowers engraved in the surface–and slipped it on Rin's left ring finger.

Amaimon couldn't stop smiling while he said his vows either and Rin could feel his energy and excitement. Rin's bridesmaids were trying desperately not to cry and the groomsmen looked a little teary themselves. We're weddings normally this emotional or was that Rin's control over his empathy output slowly slipping?

"You are now binded together as Mates. You may now kiss your beloved." Ucchusma finally said. Amaimon pulled Rin to him and Rin wrapped his arms around Amaimon's neck as they kissed. It was strange kissing in front of people, but it was the best kiss of Rin's life so far. He could feel the bond firm between them, even stronger than it had been. It held them both gently and kept them together, never wanting to let go of each other.

Dinosaurs could have started walking around, a maniac could have set fire to their floral arrangements, and Jesus himself could have come down and told Rin he could go to Heaven and Rin wouldn't have cared. He married the first love of his life today and he wouldn't give this up for anything in the world. He wanted to start a family with this man and love him forever.

When they finally separated, half the audience was crying(most of the women and some of the guys). Rin laughed as he and Amaimon ran down the aisle together, everyone cheering around them and throwing Gehennan flower petals into the air like confetti.

They went inside to where food and drinks were set up. The highschool students were permitted two glasses of champagne or wine and that was it(Rin was surprised the adults actually said yes to that), and Rin and Amaimon had decided on snack foods instead of a full meal because they agreed that it was easier to not make a mess with snack foods.

Sitting next to Amaimon at their own table, Rin looked around. There were olive greens, pale greens, light pinks, and muted browns displayed throughout the room in flowers, tablecloths, napkins, some streamers. It seemed so fitting for them. Calm but outstanding colors.

Rin vacated his seat and sat down in Amaimon's lap, laying his head on Amaimon's and purring when the Earth King wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Warmth spread throughout Rin and he could feel it in Amaimon too. The Demon King was sending Rin feelings of fondness and affection and happiness and wow, that was a lot of from a man who didn't express much outwardly. Amaimon was sending it through the Mate Bond. It still wasn't fully completeled–they needed to fully become one for that.

The thought had Rin flushing as Amaimon picked up on the underlying arousal and sent Rin similar sentiments. Rin shivered. "Stop that, we still have to dance." He chided. Amaimon chuckled under him.

"Of course, _Husband._ " The lilting words sent a hot spike of arousal through Rin and he pinched Amaimon's arm, who laughed.

They ate the snack foods, drank the human alcohol because they didn't wanna get smashed at their own wedding, and finally, it was time for their first dance.

The song was a classic–Unvhained Melody by The Righteous Brothers. The reason they chose this song was two things–itbwas a good slow songs nd because Rin made a joke about it. "This is what people in movies get murdered to."

"Perfect, let's do that one." Amaimon had decided.

Now, they slow danced to it–their first dance as Husbands. And because it was Rin and Amaimon, they cracked jokes the whole time.

"Someone just broke down the door and now they're trying to strangle whoever was cooking and singing in the kitchen." Rin said.

"Kitchen guy is dead now, death by strangulation via dish towel." Amaimon specified. Rin snickered.

"He's going to see who's screeching horribly in the shower now. Shower person slips on the soap after being surprised by the murderer and knocks himself out by smashing his head on the wall. A shame." Rin shook his head. Amaimon laughed and twirled him around.

"We'll come back for shower guy in a bit, time to go search the rooms. One has a child, close that door and lock it. No child killers here." Amaimon continued their murder story.

"Found Dad, slit his throat with the kitchen knife. Mom has been gone for years, a heart-shattering divorce after someone cheated. Go back to the bathroom." Rin added.

"Bathroom guy is getting his organs removed at his point. Scene ends with murderer stitching up where Bathroom guy's kidneys used to be. Time to fuck off and sell the organs on the black market." Amaimon finished as the song ended. They kissed and it was the funniest and most _them_ thing they'd done so far.

They moved on to the cake–chocolate with white icing, floral designs piped onto all three tiers, and mini-Rina nd Amaimon on the top tier in the midst of a garden of colorful frosting flowers.

The cake was delicious and Rin did the customary feeding his partner. Amaimon did the customary smearing icing on his husband's nose. Rin laughed and licked it off.

After that, they did the whole dance with the parents thing, except it was just Rin and Tatsuma since Amaimon had no parents. Mephisto offered to dance with Amaimon, but the Earth King had wrinkled this nose.

"That would be strange. You're my lover, not my father. Ew." Mephisto cackled at the clearly disturbed expression on the Demon's face.

"I'm happy for you, Rin. You found your place and people who love you. I can't wait for the next wedding." Tatsuma said as they danced. Rin smiled.

"I'm thinking black and gold for Ryuji and I'd wedding. Think he'll like it?" He mused.

"I like your fearlessness at stepping out of typical traditions. He'll love it. But wait until he proposes to mention it, he likes to be the one to plan most things like that." Tatsuma suggested, smiling widely. Rin nodded and the dance ended shortly after that.

They played a wedding game–thevone where they each have one of their shoes and the other's shoes and they put up the shoe of the person who did whatever the question asked.

"Who's the better cook?" Rin put up his own shoe and he was sure Amaimon put Rin's up too.

"Who dances better?" Rin hesitated, but put his own up, cheeks flushing bright red. Judging from the laughing of the audience, Amaimon did the same.

"I've never seen him dance?" Izumo called out.

"He dances when he cooks." Amaimon disclosed.

"Hey, don't tell them my secrets!" Rin squawked while another round of laughter sounded.

"Who's more likely to be late to things?" Rin put his own shoe up with a knowing snicker.

"Who made the first move?" Rin put Amaimon's shoe up that time and he heard "awwwwws" from the crowd.

"Who is more likely to apologize first." Rin put Amaimon's shoe up. It seemed like a surprise to the crowd, but it was true. Amaimon almost always apologized before Rin.

"Who sings better in the shower?" Rin thought about that one before putting both shoes up. They were both good singers. Discovering Amaimon's perfect voice in the shower once was a pleasant surprise.

"Who's the better kisser?" Rin thought about that one too, but Amaimon put Rin's shoe up immediately and a round of laughter erupted as Rin hid his face.

"Who's the funny one?" That was definitely Rin, he was funny without trying.

"Who's the most patient?" Definitely Amaimon, Rin could never hope to achieve the level of patience his husband had.

"Who's the grumpy one in the morning?" Both shoes, fuck mornings.

"Who mentioned marriage first?" Rin, back after Aomori when he was recovering from fighting Hachirotaro.

"Who's the first to want kids?" Rin again, also Aomori.

"Who's more stubborn?" Oh, good question. Both had to think about that one before they both seemingly decided Amaimon.

"Who's the messy one?" Rin, totally Rin. Rin was always a mess.

"Who said 'I love you' first?" Also Rin, again, Aomori.

"Alright, let's toss that bouquet and then settle down for the night, shall we?" Mephisto suggested. Rin and Amaimon put their shoes back on and Rin turned around, all the bridesmaids grouped behind him.

He tossed the bouquet behind him and snickered at the sound of scrambling around until a cry of victory came. He turned around to see Nishiki holding the bouquet up victoriously. He grinned.

Eventually, all the guests where finally turned in for the night in their rooms and the reception area was cleaned up. Rin and Amaimon retreated to their suite together.

§~•~§~•~§

The hotter Rin got, the more his features changed–his electric-blue eyes turned a bright pink, slitted pupils glowing red. His tail changed to the classic incubus tail–smooth flesh with an arrow-pointed end.

Pheromones permeated every centimeter of the room and they didn't hesitate to start their long night of lovemaking.

Rin wrapped his arms around the Earth King as they made out on the bed, clothes discarded, bodies bared to the room.

"I'll never leave your side, I promise, my love." Amaimon murmured when they separated, moving to plant gentle kisses over Rin's face.

Amaimon reached down and ran his claws along the smooth tail, making Rin shudder and whine as he let the demon wrap the appendage around his arm. The Earth King then slid his own tail into the boy's mouth all the way to his throat. He thrust it shallowly and moaned before pulling Rin's tail around and pushing it carefully into Rin's ass.

Amaimon placed himself between Rin's legs and grasped the teen's hips, pulling his bottom half up off the bed as he took Rin's dick into his mouth until it touched the back of his throat. Rin thrust his tail inside himself to the same rythm Amaimon blew him, arching in the Earth King's hold.

Rin came easily after the Earth King had kept teasing him during the wedding. It took the desperate edge off so they could take their time now. They probably wouldn't, but they could.

Rin got on his hands and knees over Amaimon in the 69 position. Amaimon pushed his tail back down Rin's throat and leaned up to give a broad sweep of his tongue over Rin's ass. Rin jumped, but made no moves to stop him, so he kept going.

First, he licked around the hole and just barely nudged the tip of his tongue into it, slipping against the tail still thrusting in, then, when Rin relaxed, he let his tongue slip in. Rin moaned and bucked his hips, then gave a shudder as his tail went still.

Amaimon thrust his tongue in deeper, hitting that one point inside of Rin that sent electric shockwaves of pleasure through him. Rin cried out around Amaimon's tail and he shook where he was above the Earth King.

Amaimon ate his husband out with no mercy and Rin cried out and trembled and arched over him so beautifully. He let his tongue wrap.arounf Rin's tail still inside himself and Rin finally shouted, cumming on Amaimon's chest and stomach.

Amaimon's tail pulled out of Rin's throat, scooped up the cum, and plunged right back into Rin's mouth. Rin gave a happy sound as he cleaned the tail off and let it abuse his throat more. The older Demon King tongue-fucked him through the whole thing.

Finally, Amaimon deemed him ready and moved out from under his husband, positioning himself behind the Love god. He pushed in beside Rin's tail without warning and Rin arched, muscles held taut, before his top half collapsed and he laid his head on his arms as Amaimon started a rough pace of fucking Rin at an alternating rythm to his tail so he had constant stimulation to his prostate. Rin writhed and Amaimon arched as Rin swallowed around his tail and moved a hand to stroke himself to the rythm of Amaimon's thrusts.

With another hard thrust to his prostate, Rin threw his head back and cried out around Amaimon's tail as he came hard, dirtying the sheets under him. Amaimon groaned and thrust a few more times before Rin's spasming muscles milked him of an orgasm as well.

Rin collapsed, panting, under Amaimon. He pulled out to flip Rin over and clean him off, sliding his tail from Rin's throat as he took Rin into his.

The newlywed couple happily made love until morning, then slept most of the day away.

Rin had never been so satisfied and happy in his life.


	37. Little Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon in D Major Music Box (Pachelbel)  
> https://youtu.be/BHm8gqM2lpo

Three days after Rin and Amaimon got back from their Honeymoon in St. Lucia, Rin woke up to a strange feeling.

It was like he could feel something new with his empathy. It was tiny, and expressionless, but warm. It felt like....like the warmth he felt when he and Amaimon got married.

It took him a moment to realize what it meant, but when he did, he jumped out of bed to find his husband.

He found Amaimon in the Living room helping Bon figure out which herbs he needed to mix to make a repellant for whatever demon he had to face on his mission tomorrow.

"Amaimon!! Amai! Look at the Bond!" Rin ran right into his husband's arms, all energy and excitement.

The Earth King paused, searching for whatever abnormality was in their Bond. It took him a moment to understand what it was, but when he understood, his eyes widened and he looked at Rin for confirmation. Rin nodded quickly and Amaimon picked him up and spun him around.

"Holy shit–that-that's a baby?!" Bon cried, having noticed the tiny abnormality a couple days ago.

"Oh, Congratulations my Darlings!" Mephisto popped into the room to hug them to him and plant kisses on both of them.

"It's the size of a pinto bean, I completely missed it when I looked at you yesterday!" The Time Lord laughed joyously.

§~•~§~•~§

Baby Athalia was brought into the world five months later, crying and tiny. She had Amaimon's eyes and Rin's blue-white hair, cute little pointed ears, and a short, slim blue-white tail that waved around when she cried and wiggled.

It was the first time Rin had ever seen Amaimon, Mephisto, and Bon all cry. Athalia had a strong grip on one of Bon's fingers and one of Amaimon's. She opened wide gold eyes to stare up at Rin and new tears streaked Rin's cheeks as he looked down at _his daughter._

She was the most perfect thing he'd ever seen.

Athalia was a beacon of light and happiness and hope. Rin couldn't wait to give her tons of siblings to play with and to love, no matter how many sleepless nights it earned him. With the arrival of this perfect little being, Rin was ready to face the future and whatever it may hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before y'all get confused about the time frame of Rin's pregnancy, I'm gonna go ahead and say that Demons grow fast in the womb, so it only take five months for the baby to fully form in Rin's womb.
> 
> He goes back to make form, with the exception of breasts to feed the baby until he doesn't need to breast feed anymore.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I'm working on finding a decent plot for a sequel. Thank you for reading this story.
> 
> Peace!✌️

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So, I began this story as a fic similar to both Opalescent by PresidentGuppy  
> and Incandescence by TheBeingOfEverything on Ao3 and then I started reading Burnished Through Blue Fire and loved the idea of a Harem, so here you guys go. My OTP for Blue Exorcist is BonRin and my OT3 is AmaiMephiRin, so this is what's happened. And then there's that sprinkling of innocent RinShi love and AmaiShi romance.
> 
> A lot of different aspects on relationships and the different kinds of people that can fall in love with each other. I hope you'll enjoy this story!


End file.
